King's College
by rumpybumpy14
Summary: A tale of Martin and others attending King's College way back when...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 King's College

August 1979...Guy's Campus...King's College School of Medicine….Lecture Hall A. "So, ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to your second year at the School of Medicine here at King's College. I am Dr. Ezekiel and I am in charge of your introduction to the School of Anatomy. Last year you concentrated on the basic science of organic chemistry, physics and advanced mathematics with a dabbling of statistics and psychology. This semester, you will be introduced to your true patients...human beings. I know you still have the study of biochemistry, microbiology and social studies, but the next 10 weeks studying anatomy and having the privilege of dissecting a human cadaver will likely be all encompassing. There will be lecture and presentation 3 mornings a week and you will be dissecting and preparing your presentation most of the other time. I suspect a great deal of your time will be spent in the labs. You will hear this repeatedly, but to remind you, these living people bequeathed their remain so that you future physicians can learn and be the best physicians you can be. Never forget that. Be humble in the face of the gift they've given. Alright, Group one to Lab 101...Group 2 to Lab 102."

Christopher Parsons looked down at the scheduling slip he had obtained. He was in Lab 102 and picked up his heavy pack with his lab coat, dissecting kit and ridiculously heavy copy of Gray's Anatomy and filed to the basement with the rest of the class. Why he had brought the ridiculously heavy tome he wasn't sure. He was overly conscientious and promised himself he'd always be prepared. He had been accepted to King's College at the very last minute last year when another candidate had opted to go to Cambridge. He never doubted his innate intelligence or dedication to the purpose of being a physician, but being of limited means he had attended a middling sixth form college in Sussex and did fabulously well. He just didn't have the lofty credentials that many of his colleagues had. Not to worry, his grades the year before were solidly in the upper middle of the class and by this time felt quite comfortable in his standing.

The class picked up their workbooks and their syllabi, .unloaded their belongings and put on their lab coats before entering the cavernous, cool, almost gymnasium size laboratory with rows upon rows of covered stainless steel tables. The room reeked of formaldehyde which made a few people a little heady, but the professors and teaching assistants assure the pupils that they would soon get used to it and would only notice when their clothes and lab coats were thrown in the laundry bin at their apartments on the weekend.

At table 97 stood 4 students. One was Chris Parsons. The other was a short sturdy woman named Rosemary Plimpf. The third was a handsome bloke, with a ponytail and a Glaswegian accent almost too thick to understand. He introduced himself as Carson McMurray. The fourth student was a tall, lanky, ramrod straight young man named Martin Ellingham. For some reason his name rang a bell with the rest of his lab mates, but they weren't sure exactly why that was quite yet. Martin had ridiculously short hair and an undeniably big head, with a set of ears which were…...prominent. All in all he was a different looking bloke but no one said anything, as it was not a beauty contest. He towered over his teammates and oddly enough, wore a tie...hardly practical when dissecting. He had his sleeves rolled up and his tie tucked in but still appeared rigid and unrelaxed.

Professor Ezekiel approach their table with his class list. "Alright, Table 97...Parsons, you and Ellingham will be Team A and will start dissecting today. Plimpf and McMurray, you're Team B and will start your primary dissecting Wednesday after these 2 present theirs. By the way, Ellingham, I was a teaching assistant back when your father roamed these halls. I remember him well." "A lot of people have said that, Dr. Ezekiel, I'll pass it on to him," stated Ellingham. "I doubt he'll remember," added the Professor. "He was pretty busy back then." He departed with an odd expression that none of them knew what to think about.

The diener was named Mr. Wadsworth and he was the individual in charge of the care of the bodies and all the embalming. In these labs, the dieners were king. Do anything...anything wrong to their cadavers and they would be all over you like a bad suit. Make a joke...neglect to wrap your cadaver in adequate formaldehyde soaked cloths or even do a careless dissection and they would have you skewered. And never, never, was a piece of human flesh to leave these rooms. The team noticed after a couple days that Mr. Wadsworth always wore the same bright yellow trousers which made them speculate whether that was a "diener uniform". It was a source of amusement for the next ten weeks.

Mr. Wadsworth made his speech and reiterated the gratitude and respect for these individuals who donated their bodies to science so the students could learn. There was a moment of silence in thanks. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you may open your tables," he announced...and all the teams did.


	2. Chapter 2

King's College

Chapter 2 - Let the Business Begin

Author's Note

Dear Reader, I have thought a while about writing this story. Having gone to Medical School in the 70's myself and experiencing many of the things that Doc Martin and other characters do in the story I felt particularly fortunate that I would be able to tell about it, gleaning large amounts of background from my own experiences. That being said, I also try to be meticulous in researching all aspects of anything I write in Fan Fiction. The problem with that is I have been unable to locate information specific to Medical School curriculum at King's College in the late 70's and early 80's. Because of this I have melded the traditional medical curriculum that I received with what the characters' likely experienced. There have been revolutions in medical education since then with newer "Systems based" approach and "Problem Oriented Learning", but being the old and staid institution that it is, I would assume that the curriculum at King's College in London would have had a traditional curriculum back in the 70's and I have proceeded writing from that standpoint. And remember, Med School in England was and is a 5 or 6 year program entered most frequently at the end of 6th form which I sort of equate with junior college so the students in my story are about 18 or 19 years old, unlike 22 years of age which is when I began. So I hope you read my story and excuse any errors or inconsistencies I present. I was forced to use my imagination a bit.

As always, the characters from Doc Martin are solely the possession of Buffalo Pictures. I'm just playing with them a bit…..Back to the story…...RB

Ellingham opened the covers on the steel table and cranked the lift that brought the body up flush with the railings. It was clear that he was familiar with the mechanism and very efficient as the students at the surrounding tables puzzled, stared and scratched their heads not quite knowing what to do. He also located the zipper on the top of the grey "body bag" and unzipped it all the way to the bottom letting the sides fall down.

Rosemary Plimpf spoke first. "Blimey, I don't think this is going to work."

The others looked at her. She was only 5' tall...and that was on a good day. It was quite obvious that her shoulders and upper chest were just barely over the table level. The guys were in good position and Ellingham was in the ideal spot for a clear view of the field. Afraid to laugh, she and Parsons started sniggering. McMurray stood away from the table and looked the other direction. They donned their gloves and started getting ready to work.

Dr. Ezekiel spoke. "Alright, team A's start the dissection that is on page 10 of the syllabus. I know you aren't prepared, but it's pretty straightforward. Team B's can start the assignment on page 12 but are asked to stop when the skin is loose from the fascia. Do not get into the muscles. Then get out of here...go have a cuppa...and enjoy it. You will be busy from now on and won't have this offer again for a while. A's can continue dissecting until they are ready to go.

The smell of formaldehyde was overwhelming. Plimpf, Ellingham and Parsons each reached up to remove the swaths of soaked cloth from the back of the cadaver. It was on its front so nothing else need be exposed.

"McMurray, aren't you going to put on your gloves? You and Plimpf can start you dissection too," questioned Parsons. He stared at the sickly color of McMurray's face. As he was beginning to suspect would happen, McMurray started to heave, bigger and bigger gulps until a spew of white vomit projected from his mouth onto the side of the table. He continued to heave as he staggered away, one of the teaching assistants coming to his aid and leading him out of the room.

"An inauspicious beginning…" Stated Ellingham. He looked at the floor and said, "Porridge"….."hmmm"...

"Bugger," answered Plimpf. "Now we have to clean it up."


	3. Chapter 3

King's College

Chapter 3 - Silent Partner

A preserved cadaver is nothing like you might expect it would be. Removing the swaddling presented to all those present something that was more like a mummy than anything else. The flesh is hard and stiff...the color a mixture of murky white to grey to brown. And the smell of the preservative is like a brick wall, not a dead decaying smell, but like overwhelming chemical fumes despite the fact that nothing is really dangerous.

"Why do you suppose they can't figure out a kinder, gentler preservative?" wondered Parsons out loud.

"Yes, like lemon scented or freesia," laughed Plimpf.

"You know you two should be appreciative of the fact that these bodies are preserved. My grandfather told me stories of how his grandfather, who was a physician also, had to study anatomy in the dark of night, dissecting the freshest corpse they could get from grave robbers. I imagine it was an appalling practice at the best of times," droned Ellingham. "Now you two need to pick up the pace and stop jabbering. We have to do the Scotsman's work too."

"What a strange, condescending thing to say!" thought Parsons. Plimpf must have felt the same way and they looked at each other and shook their heads. Nothing was said at the time because they were all nervous and unfamiliar with each other and it might have just been a slip on Ellingham's part, but there was that question hanging in the air…."This guy can't be as much of a prat as he appears to be, can he?"

The lab was closing and they had made good progress on their dissection. Parsons had cut a few muscle fibers incorrectly and Ellingham let him know about it. It was clear that he was more adept and familiar with this strange art than most everyone in the room and didn't hesitate to let everyone nearby be aware of it. He told Parsons that he would be back in lab the following day at 2pm. They replaced the muscle and skin and rewrapped the cadaver, resoaking the wrapping with large amounts of reeking formaldehyde in buckets. Then they zipped it up and closed the table. Ellingham was washed and out of there so fast they didn't see him leave. No goodbye...nothing.

Plimpf and Parsons exited the lab side by side and Plimf looked up at him. "That was a bit of a strange morning, wasn't it?"

Parsons looked at her. "Yes, it certainly was. That Ellingham bloke was certainly an odd duck."

"And weird looking to boot. I don't think I've ever seen ears quite like that and he never smiled once. I guess he didn't like our jokes," she replied. "Not that we would ever win any beauty contests." They both laughed.

"Look," he answered. "I'm going to join a couple of my mates for lunch on the Common. Would you like to come?"

"Actually, I'm going to find McMurray and see that he's alright. I can't lose a lab partner this early in the game. I guess I'll spot you in Biochemistry this afternoon. Oh, by the way, please don't call me Plimf...my name is Rosemary, and I bloody well hate my last name. It sounds like the name of a fish or a dish made with crepes...or some unpleasant bodily fluid.

Parsons giggled. "Like seafood Plimfs?"

"Or, copious amounts of Plimf oozed out of the wound," she laughed.

"Ok, then you can call me Chris," he replied. I'll see you later this afternoon and he headed off to join his friends.

The conversation was exclusively about their morning in Anatomy Lab...where their tables were, who their lab partners were...how the dissection had gone.

"So this guy McMurray tossed all over the side of the table before we even noticed it." Chris was finishing his sandwich as he talked.

"Oh, I met that guy last year at the Pub. He was drunk as a skunk and acting like an ass to some girls there," Chris's mate Kenny said. "When I nicely suggested maybe we should leave, all he wanted to do was beat me up. And I really was nice. I think he's got a chip on his shoulder from something."

Their buddy Gary was sitting like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Well, I'm at Table 94 and you won't guess who my lab partner is…"

"Don't make us, Gary, we're too damn tired the way it is," pleaded Chris.

"Edith Montgomery!...can you believe it? I've got it made," he replied.

"Oh gawd, Gary, hasn't she almost gone through half the guys in the school already?" Kenny shot back.

"That's the point," he replied, "I'm next!"

They stared at Chris.

"Ok, ok," he said. "It's this big bloke named Ellingham. I don't know him but I recognized him because he's hard to miss….well over 6 feet, skinny, with ears like Dumbo…

Gary chimed in. "Oh, I've seen that bloke. Don't you remember? He answered all the class questions in Organic chem last year...wears a suit...weird as hell, but I think he is totally brilliant...like in a supernatural way. Wow, sorry Chris."

They all laughed at how ludicrous the conversation was and got themselves to Biochemistry for the early afternoon.

Chris was still bothered by Ellingham's name. He knew he had heard it before…..


	4. Chapter 4

King's College

Chapter 4 - Little Fish in a Big Pond

It is an interesting experience being in a class of 298 students. It truly makes you feel insignificant in a way, but you have to resist that feeling and know that you are important. You are important to your family. You are important to your friends and you will someday be important to the patients you help. Sitting in a lecture hall with all those other people is nothing compared to the number of people in the general population. Sometime you will be unique and valuable. At King's College Medical School, students like Chris, Rosemary and Ellingham were given assigned seats for the whole year. Last year, their first preclinical year, all the classes were lecture based except for labs and some seminar courses like "Introduction to Clinical Medicine". That course was about the history of medicine and different aspects of medical practice as it interfaced with society. It was there primarily to remind students they WERE in Med School and not just taking course after course of hard science. At least that's what some students thought.

The professor stood at the front of the class with a projector and whiteboard to illustrate his presentation. In front of each and every teacher lay a vast manifest with the name of every student in each and every seat. That way you could ask questions and if the lecturer were so inclined they could call on you, by name. Most students slouched down in their seat thinking they might avoid getting called on, but it could happen and was nerve racking when it did.

Chris slid into his seat which was basically right in the middle of the class. He pulled out his notes and textbook and got ready to listen to a full hour about Biochemistry and how important it is to medical practice. The textbook was compiled by someone called Lehninger and was an oddly shaped blue tome of a textbook. Why someone would design a book so tall and narrow was beyond his understanding. It didn't fit anywhere.

From his vantage point Chris could spot some of his newer acquaintances. Ellingham was far to the right below him, ramrod straight, in the suit as always. He spotted Edith Montgomery's red hair a few rows below. Plimpf was up a row to the left and McMurray was at least back in class a row before Montgomery.

Edith Montgomery was scouting the class, basically for her next conquest. She always had her eyes out for the next boy who could advance her station and life and provide the standard of living to which she was accustomed.

Her father was an industrialist, a self made millionaire who had come from from humble beginnings. A bit of a ruffian, he arose from the depths of the East side of London and worked his way up until he found himself the CEO and owner of a company specializing in the manufacture of small appliances. He was a ruthless taskmaster and left much of his competition ruined in his wake. He had always told his son and daughter. "Get ahead any way you can and don't care who you step on reaching your goal. You are the most important thing, and it's up to you to take care of yourself." Edith had observed plenty of shady dealings and was never surprised when rumors of the demise of her Father's competitors circulated in the community. One did what one had to do.

Edith's Mother left the family early, unable to tolerate her husband's cruelty. Her brother, Simon, committed suicide at the age of 16. Edith matriculated at St. Catherine's School for Girls in Guilford because her Father had no desire to raise her, but also because he wanted her to have a posh way of life. He was not cultured or well educated but he wanted to make sure she certainly was. She was extremely clever and intelligent but that never prevented her from being a wild child in her own way, leaving school without permission for a romantic tryst or bringing in contraband alcohol, cigarettes and drugs for her schoolmate partners in crime. She graduated with high honors, but the faculty was relieved to see her go. She was never kind or well liked for which she cared not one iota.

With a few strings pulled, and on the basis of her previous academic performance, she landed a place at King's College Medical School which was totally out of synch with her personality. "Looking for fresh meat" is all those who knew her could think.

So this day, before the lecture began she was scanning the class. Her eyes lighted on the immensely tall, strange looking Martin Ellingham. "What a strange person," she thought. "But he does wear well made suits for a student."

Rosemary Plimpf sat in her seat and focused on the lecture that was just beginning. The Professor was a lovely and funny middle aged man with long white hair that spread out like a shock from his partially bald pate. He was not intimidating and indeed was very funny in a typically British sort of way. The lecture was an introduction to the ways that organisms, eukaryotes and prokaryotes, store energy in their form of existence. It was meant to present an non threatening welcome to the science of Biochemistry. She thought it was good..nice.

To Chris Parsons, with a full belly and not much sleep, it was impossible to stay awake and he snoozed through a third of the lecture. He realized he'd have to change his strategy when he abruptly came to.


	5. Chapter 5

King's College

Chapter 5 - Only the Lonely

Martin Ellingham rose from his seat in the hall having listened to the hour lecture in Biochemistry. He actually felt it was very lightweight and that it may have been a waste of his time. "The professor certainly didn't try to initiate a true introduction into the topic of Biochemistry as a science. Much of what he said was steeped in levity. Perhaps I would have been better off just studying the first few chapters in Lehninger…"

He now had 30 minutes to made his way to the Hodgkin Building and find the location of his next class, "Introduction to Clinical Medicine." It was a seminar course with classes of 15 students that dealt with the history of medicine and this year focused on the interpersonal relationships between patient and Doctor. It discussed taking histories and the etiquette of doing physical exams as well as the art of empathy and interpersonal communication. Ellingham had no idea why he had to engage in such pap. He could learn to take a history from studying the outlines in the syllabus and the rest of the psychobabble was irrelevant. He would unequivocally be the doctor and would elicit the information he needed in order to treat the patient and have the most efficacious outcome. Why he needed a "social history" escaped him. It was by far his most hated course despite the fact that he was stuck with it for the next 2 years. Having to interact with 14 other students and the teacher was an annoyance he didn't need.

In the previous year this course had been a stumbling block. He wasn't able to consistently be the best in his group, in fact, he was always being beaten by most of the women in the class. When his father, Mr. Christopher Ellingham, Chief of Vascular Surgery at St. Thomas's, caught wind of his poor performance Martin was called into his office and received a bollocking so loud it was heard throughout the surgical suite.

Martin Ellingham was just one in a long series of Ellingham men to attend King's College Medical School. They were able to trace the the lineage of physicians to shortly after the time of Henry VIII, in the middle 1500's. Martin's great grandfather and grandfather were pioneers in the field of surgery. His grandfather, Henry, was actually memorialized by a bust that was displayed in the rotunda in front of the surgical theatres at St. Thomas's.

Martin was under pressure, to be sure. His medical education was being subsidized by a trust set up by Grandfather Henry to ensure that his grandson would be provided this opportunity. There was no lack of money in his father's fortune, so the trust money was more of a symbol and tradition in the Ellingham family than anything else.

So, as Martin sat in the most distant chair he could find, he recalled his father's threat in the tirade he threw. "I expect perfection from every Ellingham man, Martin! If you can't do better in that insipid "Practice of Whatever Bullshit" course the money stops! The money stops! Ha! I can't imagine what you would be out on your own! Probably sleeping rough! Now get out of here...I don't want to look at you!" Martin started to hyperventilate but regained his usual expressionless demeanor as other students filed in.

The table filled up. Cups of tea were placed on the table for all to enjoy. Martin did not partake but scanned the room. It was filled with familiar faces that were strangers to him except for one. His anatomy partner, Chris Parsons, was in the class too.


	6. Chapter 6

King's College

Chapter 6 - Being Literal

Chris Parsons' and Ellingham's dissecting session the next day was a silent and impersonal affair. To Chris it seemed like he spent his time retracting skin and muscle while Ellingham deftly located the nerves and blood vessels which were required for the next day's presentation. Being a bit intimidated by this big bloke with the baby face, he just went along with it, doing what he was told. At one point during their work a beautiful, buxom fellow student entered the lab, saying hello before heading to her dissecting table across the room.

"Wow….she is really NICE," Chris commented to Ellingham. "I wouldn't mind a bit of THAT."

Ellingham looked up for a split second. "How do you know she's nice if you don't even know her?"

Chris was incredulous. "I meant that she was "nice" in an aesthetic way, mate. Just a common colloquialism, as in, she is easy on the eyes, a pleasure to look at, something to fantasize about touching or having. You certainly live in a literal world, don't you?"

"And what do you want a bit of? Some food or something? Your conversation makes no sense," Ellingham remarked in response to the last statement.

"A nutcase," thought Chris…"bet the poor sod has never kissed a girl…."

Chris Parsons was never going to be in the Chippendales. Even at 19 he was a bit dumpy and verging on going bald. However, his saving grace was that he was incredibly intelligent, kind and friendly to a fault. Because of this, he had never had a shortage of female companionship. Not that he was a Casanova, but there was always a girl who found him sweet and amusing. He had his share of fun.

Ellingham, on the other hand, had a very different experience.

They finished their dissection at half 4. With their cadaver properly wrapped and soaked they closed up the table and got ready to leave. Chris would have invited him for a pint but Ellingham's terse and taciturn manner left him on the cutting edge of anger. He was certainly annoyed in any case.

"Look, Ellingham," Chris exclaimed. "In the future I would appreciate if you ASKED me when I wanted to work on the dissection. None of this "I'll be there at two" crap. It's an honor and a priceless learning experience doing this and I don't want you to think that you're in charge and you can just tell me what to do, so let's agree on a time in the future, understand?"

"Sorry, yes, I'm sorry," said Ellingham, a little flustered and searching for words.

"Didn't mean to upset you, mate," Chris answered watching his classmate washing his hands nervously. "See you in the morning then...ta."

Chris hoped he hadn't upset Ellingham too much. He never wanted to hurt anyone else...it really was not in his nature.

Martin returned to his apartment in Moonraker Point confused and crestfallen. During his time at medical school he had really tried to rein in his most particular talent...annoying other people. He never meant to be unpleasant or confrontational, but it seemed that was the usual result when other individuals were involved.

His mother was probably right. "Martin, you are most probably the most annoying being on the face of the Earth. Not only are you unattractive, but you are needy, fussy and have no backbone to speak of. I am sick to death of headmasters complaining to me about your bed wetting and your uncanny ability to start trouble wherever you go. How you ever came from your father and me I haven't a clue...must be one of nature's nasty tricks."

He finished his Spartan dinner and settled in to read and study as many pages of information as he could, then he would go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

King's College

Chapter 7- What's In a Name?

The next day of anatomy began with a lecture, covering the dissection of the musculature of the back as well as the dissection of the lower back, which had already been started. This was followed by the presentation of the dissection that had been done. Rosemary Plimpf was incredibly impressed with the work that had been done by her partners at the table.

"And up here you find the thoracodorsal neurovascular bundle which is responsible for supplying the muscles below," Ellingham recited, finishing up the presentation. "Any questions?"

"No questions, Ellingham...you and Chris did a great job...hey Carson, glad to see you're back. Are you doing alright today?" Rosemary ventured.

McMurray had his gloves on and sat on a stool at the edge of the table, but he didn't really look totally comfortable. "It may take a wee bit o' time for me to get up to snuff, but for now, I'm tryin'."

Rosemary had brought with her a purchase she had made at the Tesco's up the street from her apartment. It was a folding stool. With it she could raise herself 10 inches higher in order to be able to see the dissections, but more important she was able to do the dissection too. Her stool lifted her into the rarified air of normal people, out of the cloud below the waist she usually inhabited.

With her new power in height, she turned to look Ellingham in the eye. "Ok, some of us have chosen to discard ridiculous formality at this table...for one, I am Rosemary...not Plimpf. This is not Parsons, but Chris. Are you ok with Carson?" She asked a timid McMurray.

"Aye, fine with me…," was all he had to say.

"Alright then...Ellingham, what can we call you?" she questioned...her focus straight into his face.

"You can call me Ellingham or Mr. Ellingham," he responded.

"No, Ellingham, you're not understanding the question...we won't call you Ellingham...what should we call you?" Rosemary's stare wouldn't back down.

Ellingham almost felt a little excitement in Rosemary's attention to him. Usually no one paid attention or even bothered if he existed. Now, this girl was giving him her undivided attention. "I suppose you can call me Martin," he answered. She jumped off her stool and gave him a hug.

"This is Martin, ladies and gentleman, this is MARTIN," she said. "we have a breakthrough!"

Martin wanted to disappear, he felt so self conscious, but he soon realized it was all in good fun and managed a couple of cockeyed half smiles as everyone offered their congratulations. From a couple of tables down a petite redhead approached him and kissed him square on the lips, holding the sides of his face firmly. It was different and a bit disconcerting but Martin didn't dare question it at a time when he felt OK. He watched as the girl walked away.

Rosemary and Carson proceeded with their dissection of the lower back. Chris and Martin were able to begin their work on the posterior upper leg and hamstrings, but both of them noticed that Carson was not an adept dissection partner while Rosemary struggled.

"Geez, Carson, didn't you even look at the syllabus before you came?" Rosemary finally had to ask in frustration after an hour of struggling.

"No time...I didn't have time," Carson replied.

Martin and Chris looked at each other. No matter how much spiritual distance there was between them, at that moment they knew exactly what each other was thinking. Without being obvious Chris moved up on the table.

"Hey, Rosemary, let me hold that skin while you reflect that fat layer," he said. "It will be fascinating to find out which of our muscles hurt after bending over this table all day," he said. Meanwhile Martin worked through the beginning of their next assignment while Carson fiddled around, without a clue.

The lab was going to close for the morning and the students replaced the parts of their dissection, resoaked and rewrapped the bodies. The tables were closed and it was time for a break. This time Martin didn't disappear as he had in times before. He washed himself and hung up his lab coat at an almost normal pace.

"Martin," Chris questioned. "Do you care to come to lunch with my mates and I on the Common? I don't know about you, but I could eat a horse."

"No thank you," he replied adopting his usual ramrod straight posture. "But you may want to know that there is hard evidence that formaldehyde fumes do cause a definite increase in appetite in medical students. Bit ironic that….."

As he walked away Chris had to laugh. What a strange bit of trivia to know...and he was still hungry as a hippo.


	8. Chapter 8

King's College

Chapter 8 - Out There

The semester continued into the season of flaming orange and yellow trees on the common and brisk and bracing winds while walking to class. For some reason, this progression of the season generated an abnormally enthusiastic interest in sporting on the Medical school campus. To Martin and Chris it seemed perhaps a caveman way of acknowledging your virility and strength when actually you sit on your bum most of the day. Neither of them could care less, but the pressure to participate was unrelenting.

One late afternoon in the lab, Chris finally asked Martin about his background. "You said you went to public school, didn't you, Martin?"

"Yes, I started at 6 years old and went all the way through." He didn't look up from the dissection.

"So where did you end up last?" Chris inquired.

"My last years were spent at Eton," Martin answered.

"Wow, posh…." Chris commented, thinking about the common sixth form college that he had attended.

"It may sound like it, but in reality it was just an incubator for largely simpleton toffs that were able to afford to go there. There were a few intelligent boys but largely it was ruled by a collection of ruffians...high class ruffians, but ruffians nevertheless. It was torture.," Martin explained.

Chris was taken aback by Martin's honesty. "But you came out ok...great education and all that…."

"Feast your eyes on a ruined man, Parsons. Those years did nothing but beat any empathy or caring about anything out of me. I would think my oddity was perceivable." Again, Chris was privileged to think this sad man, who perceives himself a shell, would confide in him.

Late, dark sessions in anatomy lab frequently led to the sharing of intimacies. Somehow your lab partner becomes an extension of yourself because you put out of your consciousness that you are dissecting a human being, but deep inside you are actually seeing the end product of death.

"Then what are you doing here, Martin? There are more highly ranked med schools at Cambridge and Oxford. Even the University of London is better than this." Chris couldn't help asking this question.

"This is a perfectly fine school. I have a legacy here that goes back hundreds of years. It's a family tradition," he answered.

Now Chris remembered why he recognized the Ellingham name. It was in the School of Medicine brochure and he remembered the bust of Henry Ellingham in the Surgical Suite at St. Thomas's Hospital. He also recalled that a Christopher Ellingham was not only the head of vascular surgery, but the head of the entire surgery department. His "mate" so to speak must be under enormous pressure. He couldn't conceive of it.

"So Martin, what do you think we should do about this "sport" thing? They won't leave us alone until we give in. I heard it can sometimes affect your grades...which is abhorrent in the extreme.

What should we do?" Chris inquired.

"Well, sign me up for football. Hopefully I'll be such rubbish that I don't have to play,". Martin responded.

"I'll do that too, I'm so fat and slow I should be able to sit on the sidelines. The only thing is it will cut into my study time...or more importantly, my minuscule amount of leisure time. I have a girlfriend from home visiting this weekend and I wanted to spend my time in other pursuits...certainly not on a football pitch," Chris explained.

The first game was Saturday at 8 am. It was the second year students against the Microbiology faculty. Chris brought his date, Christina, to the game despite the fact that they both looked extremely fatigued. The Microbiologists were well organized and eager for the match to begin. Martin showed up in khakis and an open necked white dress shirt. At least he had trainers on.

The initial lineup did not include either Martin or Chris. Carson McMurray was on the first team midfield. As time went on it was clear that the students' defense was not up to the faculty's offense. They sent Martin in to play right defense and the course of the game was changed. It turned out that despite his height and lack of competitive spirit he was coordinated and a competent athlete. He could steal a ball competently from an attacking opponent, but best of all, khakis be damned, he could clear a ball all the way back to the opponents' goalie. If he intercepted the ball it was start all over, again and again. Chris had a few shifts at midfield and made a couple of good passes that didn't work out. Christina was impressed and cheered him along. That couldn't be bad. Chris could see that Martin wanted to be taken out, but they didn't let him so he did the best he could.

The Microbiologists won, 3 to 2, but it had been a fine competitive game. When Martin ran off his fellow students congratulated him which made him absolutely uncomfortable. He just wanted to run away.

Chris excused himself to Christina and ran off to help his friend. After catching up with Martin he said, "Where did you learn how to do that, mate?"

"With the years I spent in public school hell I had to learn to be good at something. When you're big like me the sporties don't leave you alone," he replied. He continued to walk briskly towards his apartment. He didn't want to talk to anyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

King's College

Chapter 9 - Not Good News

As the autumn marched on things began to really deteriorate for Martin Ellingham. He answered every question in every class to perfection even pointing out errors that the professors had made. He was more than generous with his criticism of fellow classmates.

"McMurray, it takes 15 minutes to review the dissection you have to do. If you'd just take that little time BEFORE you pickle yourself with alcohol things in this classroom would go a lot smoother, not to mention the STD's you'd fail to get.

Martin was brutal. Other students tried to grant him the simplest of politeness, as in saying "Hello" or "Good Morning" and he'd mow them down...as in not answering at all or saying "It would be a better morning if I wasn't surrounded by idiots".

It was not long until a promenade with Martin down a hallway was peppered with "tosser" or "wanker" or the most elegant, "prick". Chris and Rosemary were sitting with tea before Biochemistry worrying what they could do to stop the implosion that was bound to occur. There was a lot of anxiety within the masses.

"I can't believe that one bloke can engender the dislike of almost 300 people," said Rosemary. "If only we could harness that force for the good guys. He really isn't a bad guy...I mean he is damaged goods and a bit mental, but he isn't truly evil." Chris looked at his tiny tablemate from anatomy and smiled. "You know what, Rosemary, you are truly a nice person. Both you and I see Ellingham in a different light. I have to tell you, some of the things that he confides in me, which I'm honored to hear, sound like a nightmare. It sounds as if he has the parents from hell although he minimizes it and makes it sound like it's his shortcomings that are at fault. The bloke is in a battle that can't be won. It almost makes me want to cry." "You are a magical person, Chris," said Rosemary. "I couldn't agree with you more." They sighed and entered the lecture hall. Time to try and stay awake.

The lecture commenced with an introduction to glycolysis followed by the Kreb's cycle. There was a large amount of information given and the memorization of numbers of organic molecules and their alteration as they traveled through the cycle producing energy. Chris was lost...Rosemary was overwhelmed. Fully half the class was baffled as the new material was introduced despite the fact that they were to study it before. To be truthful, since there had been an Anatomy test and practical and an examination in Microbiology much of the preparatory study had not been done. If there was a complaint about the curriculum in general, there was always an exam to be prepared for so more often than not that subject took all the interest until after the test, then one could look forward to catching up until the next exam came up. It became a practice of studying for whichever test was next. The other subjects had to wait their turn.

The class began with reviewing the cycle and attempting to ingest the information regarding NADH production and the single, direct ATP. No one really understood the FADH2 molecule..why wasn't it just another NADH? Three quarters of the way through the class a long arm and hand flew up. It was Martin Ellingham. The professor looked up and acknowledged his student. "Alright, Ellingham, what's your question?"

"Sir, as I look at your transparency, it seems that there is an error in your initial AcetylCoA molecule. It appears that the Acetyl moiety has a triple bond between the carbon and the oxygen atom which could not exist. Carbon only has a +4 valence."

The professor paused. "Ellingham, I made this slide straight from the textbook...I doubt it can have an error."

"But it does, sir, look for yourself." Martin remained standing.

The teacher looked down. "Oh, for crying out loud Ellingham. That's a piece of dust!" He flicked off what looked like the triple bond until it was the double bond that it was supposed to be. "Ellingham, I suggest you step down from your pedestal and join the rest of us in the real world. That was totally irrelevant to the point I was making...just back off."

Martin sat back in his seat.

"Bloody hell, I've had enough of this," the Professor exclaimed. "Class dismissed. See you next week."

Martin sat upright in his seat betraying no emotion. He eventually got up to let others out. "Tosser...now you pissed off the professor…" "What an arsehole."..."just shut your bleedin' mouth."

Rosemary looked down at Chris, not knowing what to do. Chris had his head bowed. This was painful for him too. By the time the hall had emptied out neither Chris nor Rosemary could find Martin. Clinical Medicine had been cancelled for the week as the school was giving a midterm holiday. They rushed to find Martin, but as usual, he fled. If that didn't humiliate him they wondered what would. They stood, holding hands at the corner leading to Moonraker Point. They ended up, walking hand in hand, to Rosemary's flat in Iris Brook House. There the made slow and gentle love which seemed like the perfect thing to do at the time. They would find Martin later.


	10. Chapter 10

King's College

Chapter 10 - Here Comes Another One

Chris found his way home after his and Rosemary's sweet and mellow afternoon the day before. There was plenty of time to prepare for an overnight in the future. This morning was dedicated to finding Ellingham and making sure that he was ok. Rosemary joined him at 8 o'clock by Iris Brook student housing. "Do you think this is ok to do?" Rosemary questioned. "I don't know what else we can do," Chris replied. They held hands and walked towards Moonraker Point, where Ellingham had his apartment. They entered the building and told the attendant who they were visiting. Both of them were pretty sure that Ellingham would hate how easy it was to find him...he would want more security all around. They took the elevator to his floor and located his flat. There was bell to push outside the room. They pushed it.

Seconds passed...no one came to the door. "Martin, we want to see how you are," Rosemary said through the door. "Mart, please let us in, we want to see if you're ok," Chris added. They heard movement inside the room. The door cracked and Martin stuck his head out of the door. "It's only you then?" He questioned sticking a disheveled head out the door.

"Just us," Chris replied as the door opened to let them in. "I've had a number of unsavory visitors over the past few hours," Martin admitted. "I have to be sure to be safe."

"You mean you've been threatened?" Chris questioned. "Let's just say the visitors weren't friendly," Martin replied. Martin's studio apartment was pristine, smelling of lemon and cleaning solution. It was a stark difference between Chris's flat that smelled of stale pizza and Rosemary's that smelled of patchouli from her hippie roommate. "Come in," Martin finally said, allowing them into his room.

There was a complete microscope setup with an obviously large variety of slides. Textbooks were everywhere, littering the couches and counters, but stacked in neat piles. The sink had the endings of a single boiled egg and a few soldiers that were left over. Martin was refreshingly tousled in a tshirt and pajama bottoms. Rosemary couldn't help but notice this as she sat down inside his room. He was interestingly attractive, in his own way.

"Well, that was a bit of a mess yesterday in Biochemistry." Chris ventured to mention.

"Not really," said Martin. "The professor phoned me shortly after class and apologized for belittling my comment. He said there was no way I could have known that was a piece of dust and hoped I wasn't offended. In fact, he wants me to guest lecture some time in the near future."

"But Martin," said Rosemary. "He made you look like a prat in front of the whole class...a class that's already furious with you for raising the marking curve so high that a third of the students fail. What would have been a solid B is now just a C because you do so well."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't help if I'm smarter than they are? You realize that study is my life. I have no one that loves me nor do I have anything to love. How well I can do is my reward. I don't know how I can change that. Without it I might as well be dead...which hasn't been far from my mind in certain parts of my life." Martin stared at Rosemary with the glare of an honest man.

"So mate, let's meet this afternoon, say 3 pm, and work on our dissection. These bloody things are getting more complicated. Next week we turn the blighters over and start on the real thing. I think that our ankle needs more work. What do you say?" Chris hoped Martin would acquiesce.

"Alright, I'll be there...three o'clock. See you then." Martin showed them out of his room and went back over to his desk. What they hadn't noticed was the antique clock and its parts spread all over. That was something that he really enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

King's College

Chapter 11- What Makes the World Go Round.

Chris and Rosemary stood outside of Ellingham's building. "I don't know if you listened clearly to that, Chris, but what Martin just said spoke volumes," she said as they walked back to the Common.

"I heard it...loud and clear...I heard it and I realize that my lab partner, for all his bluster and knowledge, is a bit of a damaged individual," answered Chris. "I may be poor, but I have a family down in Sussex that cares for me and wants me to do as well as I can. I have no hesitation that they care."

"Same here," said Rosemary. "I wonder if it has occurred to him that somehow everything he does is getting back to his Father? Why the hell would that Biochem professor call him so soon after the class? That bloke no doubt had it up to his ears with Ellingham's hyper vigilance. I wouldn't have bet on an apology so soon. I'm just not sure that it's not connected."

They reached the Commons square. "I have microbiology to study," said Rosemary, looking at Chris. "I'm also hoping my roommate rehearse the practicals that we do in "Clinical Medicine". She did them last year after all."

The young couple shared a soulful and loving kiss, then they went their separate ways. Thus was the style of medical school romance.

Chris wandered back to his flat and devoted the day to Microbiology and Biochemistry. No matter what he did, he couldn't commit the Kreb's cycle to memory and he was half convinced that would be the end of the line for him. His Mum called around lunchtime and he had a totally frank discussion with her, as he always had done. There were a few details that he left out, but overall she had an inkling of what was going on.

"Oh, Chris, you have to invite your mate for the holidays if he is not doing anything else. I feel I could help him a lot." Chris's Mum was never far off and felt that this invite was imperative

.Chris watched a bit of the footie with a flat mate of his. Studying couldn't take up all of his time. As the afternoon went on black clouds and fog settled over the campus making it seem more like 8 pm rather than 2:30pm. He really didn't want to go to anatomy lab, but really wanted to go to sleep for who knows how long.

He arrived at the deserted anatomy lab at 3 o'clock. Ellingham was already here as the bright lights shone over their cadaver, leaving the rest of the lab in darkness. The body was presented and the shrouds had been removed.

"Ellingham? Where are you, Martin? I know you're in here." Chris felt ridiculous talking to no one, but he knew Ellingham was about.

"Shall we continue our dissection, Christopher Parsons?" Ellingham's voice echoed throughout the room.

"You are a wanker Martin Ellingham, let's just get going on this work." Chris wasn't one to mince words. Ellingham took his place at the corner of the table. They spent the next hour and a half cleaning up their ankle dissection. It was a hotbed of arteries, veins and nerves, some of which were not where they should have belonged. Dissecting a crossection of cadavers it was clear that there was no example of "the ideal human". Almost every body had nerves that were in irregular places or blood vessels that did not follow a "normal" path. It drove Ellingham to distraction but Chris took particular pleasure in assuming that a particular blood vessel was a dorsalis pedis artery even if it was no where near where it was supposed to be. There was no better explanation so he had to go with it.

They were reaching the frustrating end of their dissection and returning the muscle layers where they belonged.

"Ellingham, um, Martin….I have to confess that I am seriously having trouble with the Kreb's cycle and glycolysis. Now we are going to start protein digestion and I'm really lost." Chris hesitated to confess this weakness.

"The Kreb's cycle is the absolute basis of the transfer of energy in all living things...plant or animal..it all is based on the creation of ATP." Martin answered.

"OK, so is there any way you could help me...and indeed Rosemary...with some of these concepts? We are both struggling and I hope you realize that neither of us is really stupid. Now, Carson might be stupid but others of us want to understand and make the grade." Chris tried to make his complaint not really cruel...but Carson McMurray was really stupid.

"What do you think about meeting at about 6 pm at my building?" That's enough time to get "Clinical Medicine" out of our system. We can go over what was covered in class. I guess that's better than nothing." Martin looked over at Chris who was a bit taken aback by the offer.

"The caveat is that you might have to help me with "Clinical Medicine". I'm not very good with all this interpersonal claptrap, but I have to pass the course. Maybe you could give me a little coaching? You seem quite good with all the bullshitting and stuff." Martin stared at Chris straight on. The gauntlet had been thrown. Negotiations were ready to begin.

Chris never thought he was particularly adept at the social end of things, but he supposed in contrast to Ellingham he must have seemed like Beau Brummel. He was ready to go.


	12. Chapter 12

King's College

Chapter 12 - Share the Wealth

Ellingham was spectacular. Everything about this tutorial undertaking was below the "radar" of the powers that be. Chris hoped there was no way that any of this activity could get back to Mr. Christopher Ellingham, Chief of Surgery.

Martin repeated the lecture of the day, almost verbatim. He did, however, slow down at particularly difficult concepts and took questions if they were intelligently couched. Chris found his understanding of Biochemistry expanding and Rosemary was able to perceive new concepts in an an intelligent way. The hour took the place of struggling alone with the textbook, which would have been the case otherwise. Going to "Tea and Tutorial" replaced lonely time alone staring at Lehninger.

News spread of the study group and one evening Edith Montgomery turned up. Chis's mate Gary complained of his frustration in trying to woo her. It seemed she would pick and choose lovers as easily as one decided what type of crisps to buy. Apparently, Gary wasn't her "flavor of the month" and they spent most of their time dissecting their poor cadaver.

Edith walked in at 6 o'clock one evening, rhinestones on her shoes, and sat distractingly close to Martin. Rosemary pointed it out to Chris and he directed Martin to another chair. Martin began discussing the lecture that had been given that day and breaking it down into understandable "factoids" that made so much more sense. Every student that took part in "Tea and Tutorial" had an incredible rise in their Biochemistry grade. They were actually understanding what was going on. Most of the Med students still complained that Biochemistry was much too in depth and detailed for their purpose, but nothing was going to be done back then. It was seen as a "rite of passage"' just like anatomy.

Chris and Rosemary continued their affair in a lazy way. Chris told Rosemary that his girlfriend, Christina, was visiting for the weekend. Rosemary gave him a friendly kiss and informed him she had been seeing a third year student named "Wyatt" for a number of weeks. Neither of them suffered from their loss of intimacy. They had a bond of friendship that would persist

through any circumstance.

They both watched diligently for their friend Ellingham who was nothing else but a babe in the woods. He presented a facade of control and intelligence, but in reality, had no clue what was going on around him. Chris was always able to look after him in anatomy lab.

That next Wednesday it was time to lift the cadavers and put them chest up for further dissection. With Martin and Chris and Carson they were able to lift their cadaver easily. A table two spaces down consisted of three women and Chris's mate Gary. Ellingham offered his help openly. He was a big man, and strong as well. He and Gary were able to flip the body without much difficulty. "Thank you for helping with that, Ellingham," Edith Montgomery cooed. "I really didn't know how we were going to do it." "You are welcome," Martin answered, focusing on her shoes.

The dissecting team had determined by this time that their cadaver had been a sturdy little old lady. She had strong and well defined leg muscles which lead to the assumption that she was active and strong until the very end. Many of the older male cadavers had poor musculature so students came to study their cadaver for its legs. She had large and pendulous breasts and her bladder had herniated into her vagina where there was no uterus to be seen. Rosemary figured she had given birth to many children as her urogenital triangle was basically shredded. It had gotten lots of wear and tear. It was clear that this woman had lived a full life.

Edith Montgomery approached Ellingham and continued to thank him profusely for helping turn over her cadaver. He said, "You're welcome." while she continued about wanting to meet with him outside of lab. Rosemary found herself on "red alert" while Chris just figured his lab partner might just get lucky. She had to let her opinion be heard.

"Ellingham….listen to me...that girl will sleep with any bloke that will advance her station in this medical school. Carson, have you slept with her?" Rosemary would spare no victim.

"Aye, I nailed her at the end of a football party...kind of a boney thing but quite enthusiastic. I don't have any desire to go back. I like my women more soft and fleshy….kind of like you Rosemary"…..Carson continued.

"Sod off Carson...but Ellingham, Martin….don't go there. She is a shark and will devour you. Don't let her into your life, no matter how nice it may seem. I love you, friend...don't let her in," Rosemary pleaded. Martin heard her plea but physical reality interfered. He couldn't turn Edith down.


	13. Chapter 13

King's College

Chapter 13 - Only the Lonely

The phone in Ellingham's room rang a bit late in the evening. Martin wondered who would be calling as he perceived himself having no friends. He actually did have a few acquaintances but would never acknowledge it. He was far more satisfied at the image of himself as an island...standing totally alone...than as a person, involved in society. Rosemary observed this and laughed. She could detect a difference in his demeanor from the first day they met him.

"Ellingham', Martin said when picking up the phone.

"Martin, Martin? This is your mother," Margaret's voice answered. Immediately the hackles raised up in his shoulders and he assumed full startle position.

"Yes, Mum, I hear you. What can you possibly want?" Martin's Mum virtually never had anything to do with him. Calling was completely irregular. Martin wondered why this call was being made. "It must be because she needs something or wants something from me," he thought. His shields were up and he was prepared.

"Oh, Martin, just relax," Margaret laughed sardonically. "Your father and I need you to come to the house for brunch on Sunday. Lord and Lady Rampton are coming over and they are bringing their daughter, Peony, with them. You may remember them from a visit years ago."

"I do Mummy, but it's not a great memory. I believe that she outweighed me by 2 stone and ended up bloodying my nose because I called her "chunky". Martin remembered the pain she inflicted by tearing at his lips with her fingernails.

"Oh, Martin, don't be so coy...you know your father and I were married by the time he was in his fourth year at King's," she laughed. "We just want to make sure that you are introduced to suitable women."

"Oh, Mum, you yourself have said that if you were younger you'd never like me. You've said that I'm ugly and big and crooked, not to mention that I have the personality of a slime mold. Where the devil did you learn about the existence of slime molds anyway?" Martin was becoming upset.

"Be here at 11 am on Sunday, Martin. We will see you then." The phone clicked as she hung up. How Martin wished his Mum was more like Auntie Joan. He had spent most of his holidays and summers with her and husband Uncle Phil down on their farm in Cornwall when he was younger. They never expected anything from him. They just accepted him as he was and made sure he was looked after. Martin wasn't sure what "love" was but he sometimes believed that was what was going on at Auntie Joan's farm. He was allowed to stay up until the sun set. There were always cakes and biscuits for him to eat. No one fussed if he got dirty. There were times when he actually felt happy, he reminisced.

Oh gawd, Peony Rampton…didn't his father even have mercy for him? He wouldn't presume that Christopher Ellingham would look at her once, much less twice when he was younger. His father had wooed some incredible beauties in his young life. Martin was fairly certain it went on way past the time he was married to his mother, and probably continued today, but Margaret ran the family with an iron fist. When she tired of Christopher's infidelities she called all in...and he was at her feet again. She was clearly in command.

The next day was Friday and team A, Chris and Martin were going to present their dissection of the pectorals, upper chest wall and thoracic muscles and innervation. The anterior deltoids were included too. Table 97 had not named their cadaver. They preferred the anonymous "she". A few tables down Edith and her tablemates named their body "Gramps". It really wasn't disrespectful...it was a way to refer to the person he had once been. They actually felt that he might have liked to be called "Gramps" when he was alive.

After the lecture and presentation of the current dissection Carson and Rosemary began the work on the next project. Martin and Chris lingered until they had the feeling that the work was going smoothly enough. Carson still did not review the dissection before it was to begin which had resulted in cut nerves and sloppy neuro vascular bundles but it was adequate to point out what was what. Martin, as usual, walked home for his lunch. Chris met his mates on the common and enjoyed a pasty. They were kicking a football...they deserved more calories.

Biochemistry was next, followed by "Clinical Medicine". "So, next week we will start the role playing part of the course. From now on this class will be totally about communication and the day to day care of patients through empathy and communication skills. No one needs to prepare for class. Your own personalities and kindness will direct your skills." The instructor said that they would be practicing on each other with patient surrogates coming in later.

Chris looked at Martin and saw his eyes open wide…"Blimey, the guy is terrified of that…," he thought. " I mean, jeez, it's just like talking to someone in a shop at these early stages." Martin looked almost green.

There was no failing clinical medicine. Even if you skipped class entirely you couldn't fail. Chris was concerned to see Ellingham so agitated. He had to help him calm down. As class broke up, Chris addressed his friend.

"Hey, Ellingham, why don't you come down to the pub with me? It might help you relax."

Martin, impeccable in his suit with striped tie, resisted at first. He had work to do or food to cook or library books to return. Once Chris made him realize that there was really no reason not to go to the pub he acquiesced. In a way it almost made him feel normal. They packed up their books and headed for the High Street.


	14. Chapter 14

King's College

Chapter 14 - Give a Little Bit

The "King's Castle" was a traditional pub in every way. It was dimly lit with lots of dark wood wainscoting. There were peanuts at every table and along the bar itself. There was a well used dartboard and a billiards table. At this time on a Friday evening it was full of tired medical students...some that Martin recognized and many that he did not. He and Chris sat in a booth and surveyed the goings on. "So what can I get you mate?" Chris ventured to ask. "I'll take a glass of water...no ice," Martin responded as he sat upright in his seat. "Mart, I didn't bring you to the pub to drink water...I guess I'll just have to order something for you...don't be peculiar." Chris wandered off to the bar to place their order. He needed to calm Ellingham down although he didn't think "Clinical Medicine" was the whole story.

He ordered a lager for himself but thought that a gin and tonic might be more to Ellingham's taste. He brought their drinks back to the table and looked Martin straight in the eye. "OK, what has your pants in a knot, my friend? You are more fidgety and nervous than usual...what is going on?"

Martin took a taste of his drink avoiding the question. "I rather like that, Chris...not too sweet. Thank you."

They were heading into their third round when Martin opened up. "My Mum called me the other day...she wants me at brunch on Sunday as an opportunity to meet "Peony Rampton". The woman weighs about 15 stone and looks like a gorilla. I really think I have to confront my Dad and ask him why I should go through this torture. He would never look at a woman like her! I mean, I like women but I resent being forced into interacting with them."

Chris found this a perfect segue into discovering more about his enigmatic friend. Three gin and tonics were quite the liberating things. "So Mart, you say you like women? I wondered about that since you seem so disinterested much of the time."

Martin was talking more slowly and ever so subtly slurring his words. "Well Chris, look at me...I'm big and awkward and crooked...bloody funny looking...I can't expect that girls would like me. Once a girl kissed me at a mixer in school. She was no prize but the feeling put me on top of the world. It's never happened again."

"Did she use tongue?" Chris had to know.

"No, we were 8 years old," Martin answered. "Well, I'm totally knackered and you have a girlfriend to see. I'll just say good night."

Chris watched as his lab partner stumbled out of the pub towards his apartment. Christina was due on the next train and he made his way to the underground to meet her. He hoped she wouldn't mind that he was riding four lagers. It really meant more fun for them both.

Saturday morning broke with Martin having a bit of a hangover. He hydrated aggressively and took some ibuprofen . He would never be a drinker. The morning was spent working on his latest clock. He didn't even shower or dress to do that. Later, he showered and dressed and spent his time studying Lehninger and reviewing Gray's Anatomy for the dissections that were coming soon. Microbiology was not really a challenge and he was confident that the slides he made last Thursday would come out as expected. His gram stain technique was impeccable.

Never one to be excessively sedentary, Martin decided that a brisk walk was in order to clear out the cobwebs in his brain and reinvigorate himself. Then he might walk to the Vietnamese restaurant nearby and order some medium Pad Thai. A fine plan, but first a short stop in the anatomy lab where he'd check out the job that Rosemary and McMurray had done for Monday.

It wasn't too uncommon to run into other students working at odd hours in Anatomy Lab, but Saturday evenings were usually pretty slow. Martin noticed that the lights at the far end of the room were on and another student was working alone.

Edith Montgomery was working on her dissection at Table 95 with her back facing the door. Martin wasn't sure if she noticed him come in. If she had, she didn't even looked up so Martin cleared his throat as not to startle her. She turned her head for a quick look and said, "Oh, it's you Ellingham" in an entirely deferential fashion, before she looked back down to her table. As Martin opened his table and uncovered his cadaver there was an incredible clatter. Montgomery had thrown her tray of instruments to the back of the room and shouted "Bugger! Bugger! Bollocks! I'm sick of this shit!".

After reflexively ducking at the sound Martin stared at her with wide open eyes not sure whether she would assault him. "Are you alright?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Well, Ellingham...good pick up. No I'm not alright. My bloody lab partner left school Thursday. Some rubbish about his Mum being in hospital with pneumonia. I mean you can't just pick up and leave if there's a family emergency! This is Medical School! Now I'm stuck trying to get this assignment done before Monday and he left me all by myself and this bloody cadaver isn't cooperating! Who does he think he is?!" She was livid.

Martin hesitated, but finally asked, "Do you want me to take a look?"

He approached her table with caution not knowing what this angry girl would do. Looking down he noticed that she was making a total mess dissecting the popliteal fossa. "Alright, Ellingham, I've made the incision and reflected the fascia….but look at this….it doesn't look anything like the diagram. I mean, where is the artery?" Martin looked down and quickly noticed the mass that was covering what should be there.

"It appears our patient here had a Baker's cyst. See that mass? They form when the synovial sheaths of certain muscles join together and fill with fluid. Usually the gastrocnemius muscle and semimembranosus because they insert closely in the joint...then they bulge out on the back of the knee. Usually they aren't really painful, but the patient may have some complaint of fullness when they kneel and such." He hoped that helped.

"OK, brilliant Ellingham, so what am I supposed to do?" Edith question testily. "I'd leave it there so the rest of the students can see...great pathology," Martin stated. "I would suggest dissecting the other popliteal fossa. I mean people have 2 legs after all."

"I'll never have this done by Monday," Montgomery almost spit out the words.

"How about I help you get started right now. I'll help you and it will go more quickly. Finishing up tomorrow will be easy. Would that be adequate?" He questioned, looking at her through lovely green eyes.

"Yes, let's get to it!" Edith declared. She was thinking of what a tall, unusual looking guy he was, though not at all unattractive in his own sort of way. He also smelled like a dream when they stood side by side...even through the formaldehyde.


	15. Chapter 15

King's College

Chapter 15 - Oh No, Brunch

Martin Ellingham returned home rather late that evening. He and Montgomery worked on her dissection for hours until she felt it was ready. "Well, that will be sufficient, Ellingham. Now, if you'll come with me until I catch a taxi.. we'll be done with it."

He stood with her under the street lamp until the cab picked her up. "Good night Ellingham," she said tersely, getting into the taxi and he closed the door behind her. It was unfortunately much too late to get his Pad Thai and he was starving, so he headed to his apartment. "Not an entirely unpleasant evening," he thought. Montgomery was obviously technically prepared and well studied and their joint dissection was brilliant. They had even teased out the Baker's cyst out of the opposite popliteal fossa,and elegantly reflected it so that the structure of the abnormality in relation to other anatomical features was clear. There was no time wasted on gratuitous levity. Sometimes his tablemates devoted entirely too much time to laughing and extraneous conversation and he would do his best to quell his annoyance. McMurray, particularly, was a waste of space and how he had been admitted to Medical School was an enigma for which Martin has no explanation. Approaching home he started thinking about what he would have to eat and the next steps in the repair of his old clock. His mood was disturbed when he suddenly remembered….his parent's brunch was tomorrow. "Oh Gawd" was all he could sigh.

Dark and dreary morning came, perfect Autumn weather in London. Martin was just tightening his Windsor knot when his telephone rang…"Ellingham", he answered.

"Good morning Martin it's Chris. I'm just calling to tell you I hope for the best when you go to your parent's brunch today. I know how much you're looking forward to it." Chris lounged in his dressing gown with the lovely Christina still sleeping by his side.

"Well, Chris, I suggest you may want to think about something else as I will be miserable without a doubt. Actually I must leave now." Martin tried to get off the phone.

"Ellingham, Mart, wait," said Chris. " I know you don't like this type of thing, but good luck, mate. Call me this afternoon if you want to do some anatomy work, and you need to prepare your next tutorial for Biochem. Maybe we can get some Pad Thai this evening."

"Good idea, Chris. Goodbye." Martin put down the phone, finished dressing and headed for the Underground.

Chris rolled and spooned with his lover. "You have to meet this guy sometime Chrissy. He is truly a piece of work." He laughed.

The Ellingham house was a semi detached home in The Holland Park area, a posh enclave of solid, old buildings dating back to the heady days of Victorian London. Martin might have said he grew up there, but truth be told, he primarily grew up at School...and at his Aunt Joan's farm in Cornwall on the holidays. Avoiding the front door, he opened the gate and feasted his eyes on one of his favorite places. The house had a tremendously large back garden for London...heavily wooded with mature trees...thick with shrubbery and vines. It was his place of solace as a boy and he spent countless hours dreaming, pretending, catching butterflies and other fauna...and frankly hiding from the constant verbal barrage his parents provided. What had happened to him physically was bad enough but the lack of perceivable love from both his parents had dictated who he had become. He was not aware of this consciously, but as a result he felt himself a failure and not worthy of any value. Taking in a last intoxicating breath of soaking earth and autumn rain he entered through the back door.

The cooking aromas inside were intoxicating to a 19 year old and he greeted his parent's current cook and maid before walking into the sitting room. He snuck in, hoping to get rid of his coat and umbrella quickly before getting chastised, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Martin, is that you?" His mother's voice came from the back hallway. "Why didn't you ring the doorbell?"

"Sorry Mummy, I should have, but I figured this was my house too and I could let myself in," Martin timidly replied.

"Well it isn't actually YOUR house so in the future use the bell," she replied walking into the sitting room. "The Ramptons aren't here yet...they're usually fashionably late...let me see what you look like." She looked him up and down. "Questionable choice of tie, but I think it will pass."

Martin was feeling a bit put upon today. " Mummy, Peony Rampton wouldn't know a bad tie if it hit her in the face. I don't think she has more than two neurons to rub together. Why do you and Dad make me come to these things? I am just fine on my own."

"Martin Christopher Ellingham, you will not speak to me that way!" She walked off down the hall where his father's study where Martin heard harsh conversation. He put his hand to his forehead anticipating what would happen next. He would rather be fixing his clock.

Margaret Ellingham stormed down the hallway. "Your father will have a word with you in his study, young man."


	16. Chapter 16

King's College

Chapter 16 - The Omelet From Hell

Dad's study was one of the places Martin hated to enter. There were so many memories of pain he'd rather forget. It wasn't physical pain that Martin dreaded now because that issue was basically behind him. He had grown tremendously over the past 3 years and was still growing as his order for new suits went in 3 months ago. He towered over both his parents. Oh, his mother might still slap him in the face in anger for which he could have no retaliation, but his father had backed off, perhaps knowing he met his match and better. What he didn't know is even this tall, strong, grown up Martin would never fight back. That instinct had never been instilled in him.

"Hello Dad," Martin said humbly as he entered the room. His Dad flashed him his flagrantly false beneficent smile. Martin realized that wasn't good. The more kind and jolly his father appeared the more angry he was. He used this in his professional life too. No one at the hospital wanted to see Mr. Christopher Ellingham walking towards them with an exaggerated smile on his face.

"Martin, why must you always upset your mother? I really want to know….this is man to man. It will go nowhere...just between us." Martin knew that this was dangerous territory too in his brain, but somehow his hopeful, naive soul took over and he desperately wanted to share something with his Dad.

"Why do you and Mum always make me come to these things and meet all these strange girls?" he questioned. " I really hate it and would rather be left alone."

His father looked him in the eye. "Your Mum and I are concerned. We were married when I was 21 and we don't want things to pass you by.

"But Dad, all these girls are strange, not very smart, and not very pretty. Would you have ever been interested in any of them when you were my age? Be honest." Martin waited for an answer.

"Son, I wouldn't have had to be. I always had my pick of any girl that I wanted...either that or the girl would be chasing after me, whether I wanted them or not. It's like apples and oranges. I mean look at you...you're your mother's cousin Gilbert reincarnate. You don't have women beating down your door, do you?" questioned Christopher. "As a matter of fact, do you even like women or are you?"

"I am not gay, if that's what you are asking. I like women quite a lot," Martin replied, repressing ever increasing rage.

"Well, this is a difficult question for a father to ask a son, but is your "hardware" alright? I would think if your "hardware" worked well that you might have more interest in women than you do. You know we can get you help for that if things aren't going right." Christopher grabbed a folder off his desk and started perusing it while Martin steamed.

"I am sure that my "hardware", as you call it, is fine. I just want to find my own girl. Do you think Peony is smart? Do you think she's attractive in any way?" Martin questioned.

"Of course not. I think she's as dumb as a rock and looks like a walrus. I have to be honest." Christopher replied.

"Then why do you want her for me?" Martin pleaded. "Don't you want me to find my own girl?"

"It will never happen, Martin, and the Rampton family is very wealthy. If you can marry into that family the Ellinghams will have it made for the foreseeable future," his father answered. "Just be nice to her...hold her hand...be sociable."

"Father, this is not the 1600's and we are not nobility. It's not necessary to "arrange" anything. Martin rose from his chair and looked down at Christopher Ellingham at his desk.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I were to get awarded a knighthood in the next 5 years...then we will be nobility. I think I hear the guests arriving. Go out and help your mother." Christopher didn't look up from his desk. "I'll be out directly.

Martin felt spiritually that he had received lashes from his father's belt. Every feeling of worthlessness that he had ever felt had swollen to the surface and poured out of his skin. He swallowed his pride and went out and welcomed the guests. It was all, "Our son, the medical student" and "We are so proud of him". Peony had grown even heavier and more unattractive than she had been in the past and to add to that she seemed to be more predatory than she had ever been, leaning up against Martin and giggling at everything he said despite the fact that he was not at all witty. The brunch was sumptuous,with fresh seafood crepes and eggs and ham. It was too bad that Martin had totally lost his appetite and ate nothing.

"Why don't you two youngsters go out and take a tour of the garden. Leave us parents here and we'll discuss the stock market or something," suggested Margaret, with a solicitous smile. Martin gathered his overcoat and helped Peony into hers. Blimey, she had to weigh 15 stone. They went outside and found a bench and sat down. Peony started to lean on Martin even threading her arm in his.

"Peony, listen, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now. School keeps me really busy and I don't have time", he explained.

"Then why did my parents tell me that you really liked me and wanted to see me again?" she asked. "I find you very handsome...and sexy….."

"They lied, Peony, they lied to both of us. I have to go...and good luck to you." Martin was a very fast runner, despite what he might say to others and he ran not to the first, but to the second Underground station to get back to campus. No small undertaking in wing tips, but he had to do it. He had to get back to his world.


	17. Chapter 17

King's College

Chapter 17 - No More

Martin soon arrived at his studio back at school. He was furious and knew that he would likely have Hell to pay. He ripped off his tie and dress shirt...kicked his shoes across the room and took off his trousers...and dove into his bed in only his pants. He had felt this way so many times before and he knew he would have to figure out a way to cope eventually. He knew that he had to detach from his anger. He needed to feel nothing in order to go on. That was it...he needed to feel nothing..not anger, not love, not empathy..nothing, if he was to be able to go on. That process would begin right then. He wasn't worthy to feel these things because he was ugly, awkward, and just a bad person. Some children are just "bad" and that's what he was...just bad and undeserving, however he still had his knowledge and medical skills. At least those were worth carrying on and with those he would sustain his meager life. He shed no tears. There were none left.

After a time Martin wasn't sure if he had been asleep or unconscious. Thankfully no phone call had come from his parents but he heard a knock at the door. "Good gawd, just what I need now," he thought and wrapped a sheet around him and went to the door. "Who is it?" he questioned. "Just us," Chris replied. Without thinking, he opened the door and Chris Parsons and Rosemary piled into the room. Martin wanted to dive under the covers as to not show his body to Rosemary.

Rosemary laughed lovingly and teased. "Martin, I have 2 brothers you know. There's nothing I haven't seen. Come out here so I can see your lovely body." Martin was hesitant but had to get to his trousers so he ventured out quickly and dressed as fast as he could. "Now that wasn't so bad," she said. "I actually enjoyed that. You're so slim and beautiful. We thought we might go out for food and do whatever feels good after that." "Yes, Mart….how about Pad Thai?" Chris added. "That would be satisfactory," replied Martin, knowing full well that he might need two orders. After all, he was still a growing boy.

"Something must have happened today," Rosemary noticed that Ellingham was as peculiar and inhibited as ever, but she perceived a deep tone of melancholy in some of the things that he said. Before, with his conversation about being abnormal or defective there always was a streak of life...something that hinted "but you know this isn't entirely true." He could be really hilarious in his totally individual way, but tonight he was flat and black as night. The brunch earlier today must have been a last straw. God, she hoped she could help. She believed he had a heart of gold somewhere under the rudeness and arrogance….maybe.

They went to the anatomy lab to put the finishing touches on Rosemary's dissecting for tomorrow and Chris and Martin worked on Wednesday's dissection although they were way ahead of schedule. They split up after that, going to their individual spaces. A new week was beginning tomorrow with usual massive amount of information to absorb. In bed Martin was tempted to pleasure himself thinking about touching Edith Montgomery but he resisted. At least it seemed the "hardware" was functioning...just fine, but then he gave in...that was fine too.

Anatomy class started bright and early as usual. A brief lecture was given, going over the dissection to be presented today and a brief preview of Wednesday's presentation. After that, the tables were opened and the cadavers unwrapped. At a table across the room a shriek went up, followed by hurried conversation and a few uncomfortable laughs. It later became apparent that someone, thinking it was a joke, had taken a Microbiology pipette and inserted it into one of the cadaver's penis's giving it an anatomically correct erection. It was a disgusting, disrespectful display and the teaching staff and teaching assistants were up in arms.

The most angry was Mr. Wadsworth, aka "Yellow Pants", the diener. He picked up the microphone at the front of the room in tears. "This is truly one of the most disgusting displays of disrespect I have ever seen. These individuals have left their bodies to you, the students, so you can learn and be better doctors. I take care of them and prepare them for you and trust you to show the utmost of respect to them. Someone has violated that trust. All I can say is if we are able to discover who perpetrated this ugly deed they will have to first deal with me and my team and then the son of a bitch will be out of this medical school so fast they won't know what hit them. And they won't study medicine anywhere else. I guarantee it. Let's have a moment of silence and ask forgiveness."

The moment of silence was purely secular, asking the souls of these former living people to be at peace. Just because one person violated the trust, we hoped that the dead knew that it wasn't all of us.

The class took a 15 minute break and came back to lab. There the presentations began and business as usual continued.

Edith Montgomery approached Martin towards the end of the class. "Ellingham, I just wanted to let you know that Professor Ezekiel came and offered great praise regarding the dissection I did. He also wants to use the Baker's cyst on the next practical. I thought that was good."

Chris noticed that Martin was not averse to her attention. "That's very good Montgomery. Good for you," he answered.

"So I thought I'd say "Thank you", she replied.

"I wondered if you would," stated Martin. " I guess "You're welcome" would be what I should say."

"You are a wonder of etiquette, Ellingham," she added before dawn slithering off in her 3 inch stilettos.

"Chris, who the hell wears 3 inch heels to anatomy class?" Rosemary whispered.

"Beats the hell out of me, my friend, but Ellingham is in no shape to contend with her. After yesterday he doesn't know what direction is up…" Chris replied.

"Red alert" they said to each other.


	18. Chapter 18

King's College

Chapter 18 - What Seems To Be the Problem?

After the upsetting anatomy class of the morning, Biochemistry was a boring relief. The topics had progressed to amino acid metabolism and the structure of protein. Chris Parsons had survived the subject of glycolysis and the Kreb's cycle but was not sure he would have without Ellingham's help. Martin's tutorial sessions had made things so much more understandable and helped him bridge the gaps that occurred when he had fallen asleep in lecture, which he also proceeded to do on this particular Monday. It usually wasn't a problem but for some reason, today, his snoring was particularly loud. There was a moment of silence after the professor asked, "Any questions?". It was exactly the time Chris's head bobbed and he he jerked, producing a stentorian snort of such proportions it filled up the hall. The professor looked aghast...the students were struggling not to laugh out loud...and Chris was just snoring away. Mercifully, the teacher finally said, "My word…...I'm glad I don't have to sleep with that chap" and broke into a smile. The students were finally allowed the relief of laughing hysterically and someone shook Chris to wake him up. Disoriented, he awoke and had no idea why everyone was laughing. It didn't take long for him to figure it out and he sunk, embarrassingly, into his seat.

He and Ellingham exited the hall together after the lecture was over. "Well, I'm suspecting another tutorial class is in order, is it not?" Martin inquired. "Really, Chris, you have to do something about your "drowsiness" problem."

"I know, mate, that was really bad," Chris admitted.

At that same moment Rosemary bounced up and joined them, still laughing hysterically. "That was brilliant, mate. I don't know how you timed that so well."

I didn't "time" it, Plimpf," Chris answered testily. "I was just feeling a little relaxed."

"Right…," Rosemary responded with fake sincerity.

They all disbanded to head for their "Introduction to Clinical Medicine" seminars. It was the class that Martin Ellingham dreaded in every way. It was now to become a class in which one's humanistic instincts were to be your guide. Martin had none of those instincts and indeed a minimal modicum of empathy because of the way he was raised. No one in his circle really demonstrated empathy but for a couple of nannies and a housekeeper or cook here and there. When it did happen, Martin was intoxicated with wonder at the kindness, but was never able to incorporate it into his own personality.

They all took their seats in the seminar room of Hodgkin Hall. "We are heading into another phase of our introduction to medicine," the instructor said. "Now we will be entering the reign of actual patient/Doctor communication. We will be discussing the practicalities of interacting with the patient. You will learn how to obtain a history. Physical exam will be introduced. We will be discussing how to create a "SOAP" note and how this will facilitate patient care. Everything we discuss will be essential to your ability to function in a clinical setting and will stick with your for the rest of your medical career. This is no longer a course about leeches and trepanation but of things that you absolutely need to know, so step it up."

"Ellingham, we are all familiar with the distinct skill you have for tact and empathy...I want you to come up here and show us how you would take a history." Martin had sit as far from the center of attention as he possibly could, but his reputation had preceded him and the young junior prof couldn't resist it. Not many at med school held him in any regard at all despite the fact he had perfect grades.

Chris sat up, wanting to divert attention, but not knowing what to do. He knew that Ellingham was decent, he had just been deprived of the ability to convey it. He knew that this was just an opportunity to ridicule his friend.

"Alright, Ellingham, come up here. I'll be the patient. I've come to see you today," the instructor said. Martin went and took the seat across from the teacher. It was easy to see he was totally uncomfortable.

"OK..begin the visit.." the teacher said.

Uncoached, Ellingham opened. "So what is wrong with you today, Mr….Jones?" The instructor provided.

"I have a bellyache, Doctor." The instructor returned.

"Tell me more about this abdominal pain you are having, Mr. Jones." Martin was trying his best to obtain a history.

Well, I went to the chippie the other night and an hour later I had a bellyache, then I started to get the runs….totally water it was…

Martin attempted to redirect the question. "Had you any abdominal pain before?"

"No, but is there something wrong with you? You have an entirely large head….and where did you get those ears? Do you have a genetic syndrome or something? I never had belly pain before I saw you…" the instructor continued. "Ellingham, get off your high horse and join the rest of us that labor under your superiority."

Martin was paralyzed, but he had the presence of mind to return to his seat and retrieve his belongings. "I'm sorry," he said. "I really apologize." He was able to say as he got up and left the room amongst the laughing students.

Chris wasn't able to restrain himself. "You are all arse holes...total arse holes. If you had one quarter the brain he has you would consider yourselves blessed even if he is shy and awkward. Frankly, I'm shocked and repulsed. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Chris was unable to find Ellingham. Even joining Rosemary and Montgomery later no one knew where he was. All they could do was wait until class tomorrow and if he didn't show up it would not be unexpected. They all hoped that this atrocious behavior, on the teacher's part, would get back to St. Thomas's and Ellingham's surgeon father.

Chris's phone rang very late. "Parsons, are you there?"

Chris picked up the receiver. "I'm here Ellingham...are you ok?"

"No worse for wear, Chris. Biochemistry review….my building...6 pm tomorrow. I think you have a lot to see and review. Pass the word." Martin had hung in there. He was an incredibly tough personality….a survivor, someone would think.

"Good for you, Ellingham."


	19. Chapter 19

King's College

Chapter 19 - Life Goes On

The tutorial on Tuesday night was brilliant. Ellingham took all the the facts and melded them into a form where they fit together with glycolysis and the global view of metabolism. Some of his fellow students realized he was truly brilliant. Others thought he was an arrogant horse's ass, but they still realized he understood the process of metabolism better than anybody else. Edith Montgomery lingered after the bulk of students had left. "Ellingham, where did you learn so much about Biochemistry?" She asked. "I've been studying it continuously the last few years," he answered. "While we were all struggling with organic chemistry I was studying the next step at the same time. How are you finding the subject?"

Rosemary was staying nearby because she was getting the feeling that there was harmful subterfuge at work. Montgomery was a predator. She hadn't a generous cell in her body. "Martin, have you eaten?" Chris inquired. "Maybe we should look into some Indian food or a pizza before we settle into studying for the night?" Martin was a big man with a healthy appetite. "Saag paneer would be great. Give me a few minutes," he responded. "Montgomery, do you want to have dinner with us?" He asked. She deferred saying that she had some research that needed to be done. She also added that she would like to see Martin again on some occasion when he was on his own.

The partners headed off to dinner together. Being in London had some benefits, like any cuisine you could imagine usually in walking distance. King's College attracted them all.

"So, Ellingham," Rosemary asked. "What do you think about Edith Montgomery? She seems to be paying a lot of attention to you."

"I have no clue what you are talking about," he answered. It seemed he was totally oblivious.

"Good god, Mart….her tongue hangs out when she talks to you," Chris challenged.

"Chris, Rosemary, you are out of your minds and hallucinating as well. She is much too posh to have anything to do with me. She is one of those fancy ladies who'd expect fancy things. I am just a medical student who studies…"he said. "I don't go to the right parties nor know the right faculty members, save for my Father and you two know how that is. You must be imagining things."

"Martin," said Rosemary. "We are not, but we want you to know we're on "red alert". Things are looking dangerous and we will be here. So is the dissection of the mediastinum ready for tomorrow?"

"It was a bitch," Chris complained. "But we think we got it sorted...don't you think, Martin?"

The conversation flowed, lovely and relaxed amongst three people who gathered over a cadaver to explore the inner workings of the human body. They were also becoming aware that the parts of those bodies were not necessarily like the books that described them. Nerves were not necessarily where the book said they'd be. Arteries went elsewhere and divided prematurely from where they were described. The cadaver that these students worked on had no descending colon. Her transverse colon traveled across her gut to hook directly to the anus. She had no uterus. Her bladder had herniated into her vagina and she had nothing left of a urogenital diaphragm. She may have had a large number of children. She was sturdy and muscular...great legs and arms. She had given these students a gift...an imperfect gift...with all its wear and tear after a full life...so that they could understand the processes of the human body.

Martin was not a brilliant conversationalist, but Chris and Rosemary realized it and appreciated his one word answers. They realized that he had been damaged and gently buoyed his mood. Despite what he presented they were learning that Martin did have feelings. He just didn't wear anything on his sleeve.

As the last piece of Naan was being eaten, Martin cleared his throat, quite purposely. "Chris," he said. "My last experience in "Clinical Medicine" was less than stellar. I was wondering if you might "coach" me a bit.

"Sure, Mart….what was with that instructor anyway? Where did that rudeness come from?" He asked.

"Interesting that you should ask that," said Martin. "I did a bit of research and it seems as though Dr. Haversham-Peake was failed in his surgery rotation by my father. That vitriol was his way of "getting back", but it had really nothing to do with me, except for the fact that I am a big headed freak with ears that I could flap to fly."

"So, what else is new?" Rosemary interjected. "Let's get us all through that mess." They laughed as they headed for home.


	20. Chapter 20

King's College

Chapter 20 - So Much to Learn

The presentation of the dissection of the mediastinum was the first thing in lab the next morning and it had been particularly difficult because of the circuitous route of the right and left vagus nerves. The vagus is a particularly important nerve to be familiar with because it controlled such things as regulation of heart rate and maintenance of blood pressure as well as the motility of the intestines and other things. It was probably the nerve most responsible for people passing out...vasovagal syncope happened all the time. Chris and Martin's dissection must have taken hours, but they preserved, in situ, the structures required. Dr. Ezekiel and the teaching assistants referred the students to Ellingham and Parson's table to get a great example of what they were supposed to see. That's the way it worked in the lab. It was most important to see the best representation of the anatomy that the student could see. Rosemary, Martin and Chris knew that when they got to the pelvis and the urogenital diaphragm that they would spend lots of time looking on elsewhere as their cadaver had abnormal anatomy.

On this particular morning, although never unexpectedly, McMurray had not shown up. The lab partners were not really concerned although they remarked about it when they first arrived. After a quick presentation it was time to continue dissection into more of the lungs and heart. Dr. Ezekiel and Mr. Wadsworth approached Table 97 as class progressed.

"Excuse me, Ms. Plimpf," Dr Ezekiel said. " But it seems that your dissection partner has been expelled from this school."

"What is this about, sir?" she questioned. "He was no great shakes, but what happened?"

"He cut off the middle finger of one of the cadavers and took it down to the Pub," said Mr. Wadsworth. "I told you if you disrespect any one of these people who have given you this gift that you'd be out on your arse so fast that you wouldn't know what hit you. Other things make us think he was responsible for the other incident a few days back. He won't be back."

"Alright," said Rosemary, perched on her step stool. "So I have no lab partner...what should I do?"

"Well, we thought you could join another table and be a fifth, letting these boys do the best they can…." Dr. Ezekiel proposed.

"No," said Martin. "I think it would be better if the three of us muddle through, the best we can. It may mean an extra hour or two from Parson's and me but I think we can manage, don't you?"

Chris was not exactly tap dancing, but eventually he acquiesced to Martin's suggestion. He knew Ellingham would take up the slack and that he was sitting pretty with grades in Biochemistry and Microbiology. Clinical Medicine was another story and they both needed to work on that.

The instructors agreed that the plan could work, but promised to intervene if the load became too much for the three of them. "You all need to eat and sleep and spend time with your friends and family. We'll be keeping an eye out," Ezekiel said, walking away. Martin settled in to the next dissection with the utmost confidence.

"You two," Chris ventured. "I really have to go and review for this Biochem quiz this afternoon. I hope we can pull this off, but I've also got to do the best I can otherwise. I'll see you later."

Martin looked eye to eye at Rosemary, perched on her step stool, greasy lab coat and all. "I think we can do this," he said. At that moment she could see the determination and friendliness in his eyes. He was a totally misunderstood individual.

"Martin, I think we can too," she replied without reservation.

A few moments later Edith Montgomery slithered up to the table. "Well, Ellingham, I hear you may be spending a little more time in lab with us. I hope you don't mind if I hit you up for a consult time to time."

"I'm always ready to help," the hapless man responded.


	21. Chapter 21

King's College

Chapter 21 - Stress

The semester continued with a never ending schedule of one dissection after another. The time came for the face to be exposed and one morning the smell of bone dust filled the air as skulls were removed and the brains were examined. The brain and neural tissue did not hold up well under routine preservation technique so the vast majority of examples of brain structure anatomy was pro- sections or other preserved techniques. Martin and Chris were bogged down in the dissection of the anterior cervical triangle...one of the most complex collections of muscles and nerves they had come across yet. The sternocleidomastoid muscle separated the anterior cervical triangle from the posterior cervical triangle but the collection of muscle bodies in each even challenged Martin Ellingham...and that was really challenging.

"If this patient didn't have such an excess of adipose tissue all the muscle bodies would be more defined!" Martin was showing the greatest amount of frustration that Chris had ever seen.

"Oh, come on Mart…she wasn't really fat, just pleasantly plump," Chris replied. "It's inevitable that our dissection won't be ideal. Why don't we go over to Fred Winchelsea's table and look at their body. That guy was so long and skinny each muscle stands out like a rubber band, and what are there here, 20 muscles? Then let's go to the Pub for a pasty or something. What do you think?"

Martin was about to complain when the door to the lab opened and a distinguished middle aged man in a perfect suit strode into the lab and began scanning the room. He spotted Martin and walked toward the table.

"Oh, bloody hell," was all that Martin could say.

"Well, boys," the gentleman began. "It's been a very long time since I've been in this room." He glanced down at their dissection. Chris was totally confused. Martin was shrinking before his eyes if that was possible.

"Looks like you two could have used my help with this one," the man said derogatorily. "Martin, aren't you going to introduce me to your lab partner? That would be the polite thing to do, although that's never been your strong suit."

"Oh... yes….," replied Martin with hesitation. "Chris, this is my father Mr. Christopher Ellingham. Dad this is Chris Parsons, my dissecting partner."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Chris had no idea what to say to such an eminent physician. He didn't have to, as Martin's father held out his hand and with a jocular smile said, "Always happy to meet a colleague of my son's."

Nervously, Chris did an awkward half bowing motion and removed his glove to shake the elder's hand. "It's an honor to meet you sir….I...I've heard a lot about your work."

"Jolly good. Then you won't mind if I borrow my son for a few minutes. We have a bit of business to discuss." Chris noticed when Martin's Dad looked at his son there was something icy blue and violent in them. It was really frightening. Martin's head was down as he started to walk off with his father. "I'll have him back with you in a jiffy. So nice to meet you, young man,". The elder Ellingham said with that strange smile again.

It was late afternoon and the lab was fairly deserted so the Ellingham father and son retreated to a distant corner as not to be heard but the scene that could be observed was obviously one where the father delivered an angry tirade to his son. It was clear to see that furious invective was being used. Martin, as tall as he was, held his head down and said nothing. Every eye in the lab was on them...no one could turn away. After a few final exchanges Mr. Ellingham turned and swiftly walked out while Martin walked back to his table.

Seeing all the wide-eyed students staring at him, Martin stopped and looked around. "Mind your own business!" he yelled very loudly. It was yet another thing to endear him to his fellows.


	22. Chapter 22

King's College

Chapter 22 - "You Are Getting Sleepy"

Chris watched as Martin stalked back to the table. There was a buzz all over the room as the students went back to their work after Martin's lovely outburst. One could hear a number of "wankers" and even an "arsehole" as he passed the various tables. He bent down and started teasing away fascia on their already difficult anterior cervical triangle. Chris just stood there as an uncomfortable silence descended. Finally he said, "Well, that didn't look too good."

Martin looked up and said, very testily, "Bloody hell, Parsons, he's just my Dad. You didn't have to BOW to him. He's not bloody royalty!"

"Sorry mate," Chris responded, "I was just taken aback a bit. Totally my own social awkwardness rearing its ugly head, and... I am absolutely sure, knowing you, that the last thing you want to hear is "You want to talk about it?" So I'm going to shut my bloody mouth. In fact, I'm done with this. I'm going to the Pub."

Martin stood up and looked Chris straight in the eye. "You know what? I'm bloody done with this too!" He basically threw his dissecting instruments onto the table and ripped off his gloves. "Let's go down to the Pub...the sooner the better!" The two young men stripped off their greasy lab coats and covered their cadaver properly. Within minutes they were headed out into the brisk air for the walk to the Pub. The formaldehyde had done it again and they both were starved.

Chris talked Martin into stopping for Rosemary, and although she could have used a little more studying she acquiesced and agreed to go out with her lab partners. She could finish her work later.

"I'm feeling a fish and chips night," said Chris. "Oh, yes, it's been a while since I've had some and I want the mushy peas. They are exquisite," added Rosemary.

Martin stared at the two of them. "I've heard pheasant under glass described as "exquisite". Somehow it doesn't seem an appropriate adjective for mushy peas...not to mention the rest of the meal is a deep fried nutritional disaster."

"They are exquisite to me, Ellingham," Rosemary answered. "I'm just a plain girl. I'm accustomed to plain things...and I'm really not ashamed of that. Perhaps someday you might appreciate that. There is something to be said about plain and pure. By plain I don't mean ugly or stupid. Sometimes those plain things are the most beautiful."

"Well, I'm not sure what you are talking about. Should I try the fish and chips? I've never had it," questioned Martin. "Hopefully I won't die of atherosclerosis at 19...almost 20."

They ordered lagers and fish and chips with mushy peas that were exquisite. As they ate and drank Martin became more relaxed and Chris decided it might be an acceptable time to broach the subject of what had occurred in Anatomy Lab earlier. Certainly Martin must need to share his pain with someone. If he kept all those emotions inside it couldn't be a healthy thing and since Ellingham was already such an odd duck, getting any stranger could make for a tragically damaged person.

"So, Mart, are you feeling any better after your Dad's tirade in the lab? Looks like he gave you a hell of a bollocking." Chris waited for a response.

Martin's words were just getting a little bit slurred after four lagers. It was readily apparent that he was not a drinker. "Oh, it was just the usual...telling me that I ruined that last brunch for my mother and saying that Peony Rampton was so upset that she went to bed for the whole week and that I was a disgrace to the Ellingham name and he regretted the accident that begat me. I told him that that was more information than I wanted to know and that he should have thought about it at the time. Do you know that my mother threw herself down a flight of stairs attempting to abort me? He also said if we weren't in public that he would smack me so hard I wouldn't know what hit me."

Rosemary answered gently, subtlety putting her arms around him. "No, we didn't know. Martin, we're so sorry. What can we do to help?"

He lifted his head with a sideways grin. "Get me another lager." With that, his head fell onto the table and he began to snore.

"Jeez, Chris, he shouldn't be passing out after four lagers. He's a big guy...what's going on?" Rosemary asked. "I think he's just fallen asleep the way he's snoring!"

"That is bloody odd, girl, really odd." Chris was fairly relaxed by that time too. He wasn't feeling any sense of urgency even though it was 10 pm.

"Chris Parsons, buck up, man! We have to get this big lug home somehow and he is snoring in the booth of a Pub." Rosemary was obviously more alert than her two male companions. She cajoled the sleeping Ellingham. She nudged him. She shook him violently and they couldn't wake him up.

The barkeep was coming around picking up glasses and dishes and noticed their plight. "Your mate there alright, folks, he must have put a snootful on. You want us to call someone...ambulance...taxi?"

"He only had four lagers and fish and chips, which were delicious, by the way. He's not passed out. He's just dead asleep. We have to wake him up so we can walk home." Rosemary was adamant that he was not unconscious. Chris added, "With his body weight he must just be sleeping. He could literally drink three times that much. Look at the size of him."

The Pub was almost empty by that time of night. The two bartenders came over to the booth. "You want us to give you a hand?"

"I think we need it," Chris agreed.

The two brawny guys picked Ellingham up between them and brought him to a barstool. They took off his shirt while he continued to snore. They repeated everything that Rosemary did with shaking him really hard. "Alright girly, step aside." After placing strategic bar rags they brought over their water dispensing spout and proceeded to spray it over his head and face. Martin may have taken an extra snort, but didn't wake up.

"This bloke sleeps like the dead," said the barkeep with a deep Irish accent. "Only one thing to do….."

Chris had a horrible thought, but that was indeed what these two bartenders were intending to do. He heard them scooping ice into a bucket. They then proceeded to position Martin correctly and pulled at his belt, dumping ice cubes down into his pants. Rosemary gasped. Chris's eyes were wide open and after 30 seconds Martin's eyes opened wide awake and he began hopping around. He unzipped his trousers and opened his belt trying to get the ice out of his underpants. It was hard to discern the look on his face as being that of pure shock or of pain. It was likely a combination of both.

It took Martin 15 minutes or so to gather himself, but he was no longer drunk in the least. They all thanked the bartenders and headed back towards their homes.

Rosemary fawned over Martin with feminine affection and concern which he seemed to be eating up. Parsons couldn't stop laughing. They got to their appointed places and dispersed. Ellingham was awake and almost cheerful by then. "I'm not a drinker, you see. Good night."


	23. Chapter 23

King's College

Chapter 23 - Easy Peasy

It was even later in the Fall. The three lab partners were finishing one of their final dissections. They had finished dissecting the face and neck which had been an intensely intimate and personal experience because, despite the fact that the cadavers were all bald, they each had individual faces and it couldn't help lead to the speculation of "Who was this?" And "What were they like?" Ellingham, Parsons and Plimpf had no doubt that their woman was the type of person that would always welcome you in for tea and homemade cakes. The dissection of her lower body and the wear and tear that existed strongly dictated that she had borne a number of children until her uterus had to be removed. She would have been a generous, comfortable person to be around.

As Chris and Rosemary were finishing up their work they couldn't help but notice that Edith Montgomery, in rhinestone encrusted mules, had leaned up on the back of Martin and had her arms intertwined around his belly. She was holding very tight and letting her arms drift downward on his body, in a not so subtle fashion. "So, Ellingham, when are you going to have some free time?"

Martin stood up and attempted to turn around. "I'll let you know when I do," he said, deadpan, extricating himself from her inappropriately intimate embrace.

Rosemary spoke up. "Alright, you two blokes, let's finish here and move on to our next project, Introduction to Clinical Medicine. I have a couple people who are going to join us so let's meet up, in my lobby, in an hour and a half." They wrapped and covered their cadavers and went their separate ways. After some food and a few minutes of downtime they all convened in the lobby of Chris's and Rosemary's building. This tutoring was very important to Martin because he knew he was being "watched" in Clinical Medicine and he had to pull this off no matter how difficult it was. He had no idea why he was so bad at this "patient contact" material. He never had a problem in any academic subject before, but he was just horrid at this and he knew it.

Rosemary noticed Martin come in right away because instead of his suit and tie, he was wearing a jumper and an open necked shirt. It did wonders for him in her opinion. While they all were getting comfortable an elderly man and women entered the room, smiled, and joined them. Rosemary got up and made introductions. "Boys, these are my friends Sally and Murray. They frequently pose as model patients for some of the upper level classes and they agreed to join us tonight. They have a lot of experience so they should be able to help us all out. Sally and Murray, meet Martin Ellingham and Chris Parsons." Pleasantries were exchanged and they started to work.

Chris went first. "Hello, Mrs. Smith, I'm Dr. Parsons. How are you today?

Sally knew this one well. She put on her sweetest persona. "Oh, Doctor, how nice of you to ask. I've had better days. My niece called me this morning to tell me she is pregnant and she's only 15. I don't know what to do. Besides that I've been waiting for four days for a man to come and fix my boiler. I haven't had a bath since. Not that that matters but it makes it very difficult to do my hair and the house is really cold. That makes me worry about my poodle, Fifi. She's already in a very bad way since my other dog Fufu passed away. I haven't felt the same since that either, but on the bright side, my church bake sale is coming up and I have a whole new idea. Have you ever thought of stuffed cupcakes? I'm going to need…..

Chris couldn't take it anymore. He realized that it was a bad approach and laughed. "I hear you, Sally. That was not a good start, was it? Maybe we could try again."

"You have to be more direct, Chris. Otherwise some little old lady in no acute distress will talk your ear off," she laughed. They discussed different options, but next it was Ellingham's turn.

Murray sat face to face with Martin. "Your go, son. I'm Mr. Jones."

Martin straightened up. "What's wrong with you?"

Mr. Jones replied, "Say what?"

Martin repeated, "I said, What's wrong with you?"

"Blimey, that's a lousy way to greet a patient. Aren't you going to say hello to me or introduce yourself?" Murray was deep into Mr. Jones mode.

"Well, you know who I am because you have an appointment with me. I know who you are because I have your chart," Martin replied.

"Well, Doctor, I'm not bloody telling you what's wrong with me because you are a rude git."

Martin was showing frustration. "If you don't tell me what's wrong with you I can't make a diagnosis, much less a plan of treatment."

"Then you're bloody well going to have to figure it out some other way, you tosser!" With that, "Mr. Jones" got out of his seat and stormed away. Silence descended. Martin's, Chris's and Rosemary's eyes and mouths were wide open in shock. Murray turned around, waited a few seconds and started to laugh. "Oh, Martin, my boy, don't worry. It's ok. It's part of the job. Here's let's start again and I'll be your guide."

An almost audible sigh of relief came from the three students. Sally and Murray sat down and the instruction began. Martin was concerned. He had a long way to go to fulfill his father's requirement. "Bollocks!" he thought. "This is not an optimal situation."


	24. Chapter 24

King's College

Chapter 24 - No Chemistry

Chris Parsons opened his eyes and shook out the cobwebs as he heard and perceived movement all around him. "Ellingham, I need to see you in my office right after class." Was the first thing he heard. "Oh bugger," thought Chris. "I fell asleep in class AGAIN. What is bloody wrong with me?" He shook his head in disgust with himself and gathered his things to exit the hall. Sometimes, since he had the same seat in the lecture hall for these hundreds of hours of class, he wondered if his neck and eyes would be permanently cocked in the same way for the rest of his life. He watched Ellingham head down the stairs to the faculty exit and disappear through the doors, and hoped that Martin wasn't in trouble again. He had really antagonized the professor weeks ago with the "triple bond question". Chris acknowledged that Martin still knew all the answers and could be a bit snarky in correcting other students' incorrect answers... Well, perhaps more than a bit snarky, he had to admit…more like blatantly rude. Ellingham's rudeness virtually always manifested itself solely in public situations. Chris and Rosemary noticed this and decided that he was just angry at the world in general. They knew in private he was still odd, but he didn't display the antipathy he did out in public. In fact, he could be rather decent.

Chris headed over to "Clinical Medicine" relieved that today was just a discussion of note taking. There would be no mock interviews for a while. Ellingham rushed in and took his seat in the seminar at the very last minute and the class began.

The sun was low in the late afternoon and leaves were beginning to brown and fall off the trees as Chris and Martin walked back to residences. "So Mart, what did Hayward want with you after class earlier? You didn't piss him off again, did you?" Chris questioned.

Martin broke into one of his pseudo smiles. He seemed a bit chuffed. "No, he actually wants me to be a fill-in lecturer next Monday. He said he will be present, but he has business to take care of so he doesn't have time to prepare...see...here's the syllabus….Introduction to Enzyme Structure...it shouldn't be too difficult since I understand it perfectly already."

Never one for modesty, thought Chris. "Mart, doesn't that seem a bit odd to you? Why doesn't he get a grad student or another prof to do it?"

"I don't know, except that he said that he admired the extent of my knowledge and my performance in class." Martin took the syllabus and put it back in his satchel.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Mart? I don't think I would." Chris thought the whole situation rather fishy.

"Well, you are not me, obviously, and I think it's an honor. Have a good evening." Martin headed up the walk to his apartment while Chris stood and shook his head.

The following afternoon Chris and Rosemary were in Anatomy lab, dissecting alone. "So then he told me that Dr. Hayward said that he appreciates his intelligence and likes the way he acts in class," Chris explained.

Rosemary furrowed her brow. "What? Hayward just barely tolerates Martin! Whenever Martin speaks in class he can barely keep the smoke from coming out of his ears! This is too weird."

What neither of them noticed was that a student at the next table was eavesdropping and heard every word they said. He casually turned from his table and sauntered over to Rosemary. "So what's this I hear about Ellingham lecturing in Biochem next week? I bet he's psyched about that."

"Burghley, just go back and do your work. This is none of your business. Sod off!" Rosemary was angry and made sure that Burghley knew.

"Well, that sounds super to me," he replied sarcastically and turned back to his own table without saying a word.

"Oh shit, Chris! Excuse my language...now everyone will know," Rosemary lamented and went quiet for a few seconds. "You know, I don't feel really well right now. This stuff with Martin has me upset. Sally and Murray are coming for the last time this evening so I plan to see you there. I think Martin has come a long way, don't you? He still may be able to make the grade. Everything else he's done in the class has been good and now he just needs that final interview."

"Before you go, what have Sally and Murray said about Martin?" Chris asked. "I'm just curious."

Rosemary looked down. "Chris, those two folks are some of the most empathetic people I have ever met. They really like Martin quite a lot, but they're concerned about how a boy of his caliber has made it this far with no social skills. They think something is amiss since he is a rather posh bloke. They say it's been a struggle, but they've worked hard to teach him some basic etiquette, and that, in and of itself, may get him through his interview, but they see an underlying sadness about him and it bothers them..a lot."

"Wow, very perceptive," said Chris. "You and I have wondered that , you better go Rosie, you look a bit peaked. Take a nap and I'll see you later.

She left, and shortly afterward Chris cleaned up, wrapped and put away their cadaver. He wandered home to put his feet up before the evening meeting.


	25. Chapter 25

King's College

Chapter 25 - Talk Talk

Martin and Chris met Murray and Sally at the appointed time. Rosemary bounded in with apologies for being a little late. She was smiling and looked much better than she had earlier.

"I see you're feeling better, Rosemary," said Chris. "Nothing that a nap in my recliner can't fix," Rosemary replied.

The session started with Chris and Rosemary interviewing and taking histories from various patients. It was clear that they had learned how to direct the interview and they had sufficient natural empathy and manners to handle difficulties as they came along. The last part of their practice was solely devoted to Martin.

He had improved immensely but he still had no common courtesy to fall back on when problems arose.

"No, Martin," Murray would say. "You just can't say that...it's not nice.

"But the patient didn't take their medication properly, and if they had they wouldn't be seeing me today," he said.

"But it's generally accepted that you can't call the patient an idiot...and your telling them they are non compliant must be couched in a gentler fashion," Murray explained.

Martin did much better with women than men. It seemed he had a natural fear or respect of females, so he handled them a bit differently. The session continued with Sally and Murray doing their best to coach the oblivious Martin Ellingham.

Their final advice to Martin went like this. "Never call the patient an idiot, moron or imbecile. Try to greet them in an open fashion. And try to counsel them in a gentle way, using some of the etiquette rules we've taught you...please, thank you, I understand. If you can do that, Martin, you may just pull this off. We know you are planning to be a surgeon, but that doesn't mean you won't have to talk to patients, so do the best you can."

He said that he would, but he was still perplexed as to why it was necessary.

Martin left and Chris went upstairs to his suite. Rosemary had questions for her dear friends. "So what do you think about Martin? Do you think he can pull this interview off?"

Sally crossed her legs, while Murray sat next to her. "Rosie, honey, he's such a sad boy. I don't know what he's been through, but it has been enough to tear most of his innate empathy and social interaction skills away. It is disgusting whatever it has been. Look at it this way...if he has the right interviewee with the right set of circumstances he may pull it off, but make no mistake...this could be disastrous too. You're his friend...keep him connected and relaxed. The better place he's in next Friday, the better he may do."

Rosemary hugged both of them. They were friends of her father. "Thank you for your help. Can I offer you some remuneration?"

"Oh lord, no Rosie," said Murray. "We loved helping out. Call any time and try to find some time for dinner."

"I'll do that...love you." And with that, Rosemary walked to the elevator to return to her suite. She was vaguely nauseated and her headache had started again. She hadn't shared with anyone how poorly she had been feeling the last few weeks. When the semester was over she would go and see her GP in Croydon, when she was staying with her Dad. Rosemary's Mum had died of breast cancer years ago during secondary school. Her Dad had picked up the slack, but couldn't quite be what was needed at home so Rosemary and her little brother Phil were quite independent at a young age. They could have gone wild but Rosemary pulled her brother into a pact. "We will always do what Mum would want us to do." Following that, both kids were excellent students and individuals. Rosemary was in Medical School. Phillip was at Exeter studying engineering. He didn't know what direction he wanted to take yet, but he was doing well. They would both be with their father over vacation which would be a special time.

Tomorrow was Friday, which was the beginning of the weekend, but it would be anything but relaxed. The following week was the last week of dissection, with the cadavers being finished on Wednesday. The practical and exam was Friday morning. Biochemistry final was on Wednesday, after Ellingham's lecture on Monday. "Clinical Medicine" interviews were being done all week. Rosemary's was Monday. Chris had his on Wednesday, while Ellingham had pulled Friday for his final interview. The next few days would be spent in intense review but Rosemary tried to think of something she could do to get Martin out….relaxed and connected...that's what Sally and Murray had said. This would take some thought.


	26. Chapter 26

King's College.

Chapter 26 - Weekend

King's College School of Medicine had a rich history. It was first organized in 1173 as a place where students could learn rudimentary healing skills, but primarily they studied the primitive sciences that were available at the time. St. Thomas's Hospital came into being that same year. In 1550, the St. Thomas's School of Medicine was established, bringing some of the most brilliant scientific minds of the times to one place. That was about the time the first Ellinghams began matriculating at the school. In 1721 a Sir Thomas Guy opened Guy's Hospital which was designed to accommodate patients that St Thomas's had turned out. During that period it became clear that St. Thomas's was going to be a surgical center, while Guy's would be a hospital more dedicated to chronic illness and medical diseases. It was the largest medical school in London, with students dispersed on multiple campuses.

Martin had explained that he had a legacy at the school, with generations of Ellinghams before him attending. He was expected to excel, as all his predecessors had. Martin certainly had the brain to excel, but he was sadly lacking in social graces, so his friends had to help him out.

Anatomy lab on this Friday had the students dissecting the urogenital diaphragm and pelvic anatomy.

"As I said," Martin started. "This,will be a time when our best bet will be to observe other's dissections. Obviously, our body is a woman, and we need to know male anatomy too, but even then, our lady here was very worn out and had prolapsed her bladder into her vagina. It's not normal anatomy."

"I think she didn't care," Rosemary said. "I think she had a great life with lots of kids and grandchildren. She didn't care about a bloody prolapsed bladder."

Chris noted this angry outburst. He had noted that Rosemary had been quite irritable lately, and as such, walked on eggs around her. He was thinking that the stress of the whole semester and finals week was taking its toll.

"All right then," Chris ventured. "What are all your plans for the weekend? We have Anatomy, Biochemistry and Microbiology finals next week...as well as "Clinical Medicine" interviews. Let's go out and have some fun….whoopee." He was being ironic, obviously.

Rosemary spoke up. "No Chris, you're right...we have to take a few hours off this weekend to blow off some steam. What do you think Martin?"

"Well, I'm preparing for my lecture on Monday and otherwise will be preparing for the tests," Martin stated. "I'm not sure I understand the question."

Rosemary looked up from her dissection. "That movie "Alien" is at the cinema nearby. We should go and eat popcorn and forget everything else for a while."

"Well," Chris countered. "My mate, Thomas, is having a barbecue in his garden on Saturday night. I think we should go there. Free food and drink and a chance to meet more of our colleagues...you never know which of these guys we'll have to associate with in the future. I'm going anyway. There's a certain nurse I have my eye on. Who knows, maybe you and Martin will meet someone too. It's just a few hours."

"I'm not good at parties," Martin said.

"Think of it as a "study break", besides, mate, you have to start meeting some people...and Rosie, there'll be plenty of blokes there. You don't have to drink or anything...it's just an opportunity to distract your mind and relax," said Chris.

"Well, Parsons, if you put it that way, I'll give it a go," Rosemary acquiesced.

"I hate parties." Ellingham was paralyzed. He had no wish to be among strangers. He would rather sleep with his textbooks than to socialize. He didn't need a "break".

"Mart, I won't leave you alone. You have to start and try to make contact. I won't say you have to "fit in" because you are a little different...but we both like you and other people could too. Don't shut us out because of things that have happened before." Chris's eyes were focused on Martin's. He began to get nervous and said, "I'll see you later and we can firm up our plan," before leaving the lab.

Chris looked at Rosemary. "Seriously, it will only be three hours. He needs to do this."

The evening and the whole morning Saturday was dedicated to study. At 2 pm Rosemary and Chris rang Martin's apartment. Tommy's flat was only a short walk off campus. It was fortunately one of those few crisp, but sunny afternoons in London. The garden was full of dead leaves, but that didn't stop the students from enjoying the party. Blokes were playing footie and others were just enjoying the lager and barbecue food. Despite the relaxed nature of the "do" there was still the rarified atmosphere of contained anxiety. Everyone was concerned about the following week. They tried to relax the best they could.

Chris noticed the nurse he had encountered and headed off to converse with her. Rosemary was always surrounded by potential suitors and other women. Her kindness and "no nonsense" personality were attractive to many. She had a tremendous circle of friends.

Martin was on his own. He leaned up against the side of the house, one knee up, glass of water in hand. He really just wanted to leave, until he heard his name.

"Ellingham?" It was Edith Montgomery. "Well, I would never expect to run into you on a day like this." She was wearing an extremely small jean skirt with boots and a jumper...not exactly the things that dreams were made of, but the skirt was mighty short. She stood next to Martin, mimicking his posture.

"I'm just here to "blow off some steam", or so I'm told," Martin answered. It was glaringly obvious he was out of his element.

Edith touched his elbow gently. "Look, let's get some food and sit and talk for a while. Pretend you're not at a party, but having lunch with a friend. They have a nice green salad that you might enjoy." They walked to the buffet and found a place to sit. "Ellingham, I'm going to miss your Biochemistry tutorials," she purred. "I so looked forward to them."

"Well, they aren't necessarily gone. We can start them up again if people find it advantageous," Martin replied nervously.

"Advantageous? They were brilliant...and I hear you'll be lecturing Monday." Edith was sitting next to him coveting as much body contact as possible. She even uncrossed her legs showing her black lacy knickers.

Martin was getting unnerved. He was feeling things in his groin that weren't really acceptable in a public environment. "Well, Montgomery, I think I may just have to get back to studying again," he said, springing up from his seat. Edith couldn't help but smile at the tell tale bulge beneath his zipper.

"Ellingham, wait," she said, and pulled herself up, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I really want to continue this visit at a later time. Let's keep it in mind."

Martin exited the garden and the party without a word to Rosemary or Chris who were otherwise engaged. "Introduction to Enzymes" was his project for the afternoon.


	27. Chapter 27

King's College

Chapter 27 - Tears of a Clown

Monday morning. "For god's sake, Ellingham, where the hell did you go Saturday and why couldn't Rosemary and I locate you?" Chris was more than a little agitated. "I called Saturday night and all through the day Sunday. I even came over here for a jog and no one answered the door. Rosemary did the same. Where the hell did you go? And what the hell caused you to leave without letting us know? You're under the gun, Sunny Jim."

"Oh, I beg your pardon, I don't recall your being appointed my guardian." Martin was angry. "As a matter of fact I hated that bloody party and needed to get away. I went to my parent's house and studied underneath my favorite tree. The cook let me in for the evening. No one even knew I was there. Is that an adequate explanation?"

"Ok Martin, what went on between you and Edith Montgomery?" questioned Rosemary. "I may have been busy, but I wasn't blind. She came onto you, didn't she?"

"No, not at all...we had a short conversation...that's it," Martin replied.

"I heard that she was all over you and flashing everything she had," Rosemary countered. "A few more sentences and you'd be a gone guy…."

"No, I wouldn't, I respect her intelligence and she had some complimentary things to say about the Biochemistry tutorials. No one really likes me...would you deny me the pleasure of finding someone that might?" Martin was angry and petulant.

"No, sorry Mart. We were just concerned when you disappeared. Please accept our apology." Chris was genuinely sorry.

"Me too," added Rosemary. "It's none of our business what you do...really...I'm really sorry."

Martin still wasn't sure how to react to his friends. He'd never had any before. "Well, I'll be off then. I have my lecture to give in a couple hours. Goodbye."

Chris and Rosemary felt strangely empty and continued their dissection.

Biochemistry began promptly at 1 pm. The class took their seats as Dr. Hayward, the usual professor, stood at the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today I have the disadvantage of having to take a conference call regarding my research in the first 15 minutes of this class. Upon advisement, I have chosen your classmate, Martin Ellingham, to substitute for me in the lecture period that follows. He will be presenting an introduction to enzymes, opening a new level of understanding of life processes. I will be back shortly. Now let Ellingham begin the introduction.

Basically, the students groaned. Martin approached the podium and organized his notes.

"Tosser" was the first thing he heard

"Hello, I'm Martin Ellingham and I am

going to be presenting an introduction to enzymes and enzymatic function. If any of you prepared, which I doubt, due to our schedule of exams this week, you would know that enzymes are the primary biological catalysts mediating all biochemical reactions in a given organism. They are advantageous to living organisms in that they have a number of attributes through which living organisms can thrive."

Martin walked in his perfectly tailored Savoy Row suit over to the projector.

Enzymatic reactions require geometric and electronic symmetry between the substrate and the enzyme. It means..if it don't fit right, nothing is going to work.

There was a call of "wanker" from the back of the room.

The advantage of an enzymatic reaction versus a simple chemical reaction are these. With enzymes there can be higher reaction rates. The most advantageous to organisms is that these reactions can take place at a pH of 7.4, a temperature of 37°c. Under certain conditions of hydration and electrolytic condition, enzymatic processes will still take place...much milder than your typical acid/base neutralization.

There seemed to be a number of students making their way down the aisles, closer to the stage where Ellingham stood.

The next advantage of enzymatic reactions is their reaction specificity...if a particular reaction is advantageous to an organism, that is the reaction that will take place, for example…..

That was the end of it. The first students up front had super soaker squirt guns, but they were filled by colored water, staining Martin's suit and his pristine white shirt. Someone had brought a can of some soapy foam that they shot directly into Martin's eyes. Then came a bag of overly ripe tomatoes that they hurled at him, one hitting him straight in the face, causing him to reel back and fall on the stage. It was a humiliating assault.

"Oh shit'" thought Chris and he struggled over everyone in his row.

"Bloody Hell," cried Rosemary while she tried to climb over everyone else.

Even Edith Montgomery struggled to get to the stage while the attack continued. "Wanker!" "Upper class prick!" "Take this, asshole!" rang out as the attack continued.

Chris reached the stage first and helped Martin get back on his feet. "You assholes, just sod off! I'm looking at all of you...just f*ck off. I can't believe you would do this to a colleague. You make me sick." The vast majority of the class sat in shock. The perpetrators ran to the doors and made a quick escape.

Edith actually arrived next and pulled Ellingham into her arms. "Martin, it's Edith, just try to calm down."

Rosemary reached the podium with the microphone. "Now that was really compassionate! I really hope you're proud of yourselves, because I have a photographic memory and I know exactly who you are! This is bullshit...bullshit!" She was shouting at the top of her lungs.

Dr. Hayward returned to find the chaos that had taken place. At the podium he said, "Holy hell! Final on Wednesday! All of you are dismissed….just go!" He turned toward Martin, who was getting up from the floor. "Now what the bloody hell happened here?"

"Ellingham was giving the lecture and a group of students assaulted him," Edith contended.

"No, I am just fine," Martin declared, getting up after he got the soap out of

his eyes. "The students are a bit on edge, nothing to worry about."

"Martin, they knocked you down. They abused you, "said Rosemary. "I'm planning to use everything I have against them."

"Well, I'm going back to my room...I don't care about this...let's move on,". Martin was bound and determined to sweep the incident under the rug. The other three were not. As Martin gathered his things it was very easy to see the tears in his eyes. He just wanted to fulfill what was asked of him. He couldn't even do that too.

"I'm sorry, Professor Hayward. I did my best but others had something else in mind," Martin got up, wiped down his multicolored suit and left.

There was a bit of a mess up on the podium that Chris and Rosemary, and Professor Hayward continued to clean up. Rosemary was inconsolably angry and challenged the professor. "Dr. Hayward, tell me honestly, did you have anything to do with what just happened? With all due respect, sir, please tell me the truth."

"God, Plimpf, if I could reverse what just happened to Ellingham I would. I had nothing to do with it but to make Ellingham a guest lecturer. This is confidential, but I need to share it for fear you will think I'm a monster, which I am not. Ellingham annoys the daylights out of me. His high handed corrections and snarky remarks to other students just about do me in. After the triple bond dust issue he made me lose my cool, which was unprofessional. I decided I had to reel it in. A week later I received a note from the "eminent" Christopher Ellingham. He told me I was not to demean any Ellingham, even if it was his hapless son and that I should do something to restore the grace to the family, so I offered Martin the lecture. Believe me, Martin Ellingham is not hapless, he just has some social issues. So, no, I did not have anything to do with those asses who designed their lame plans. Second year, medicine...you'd expect better."

Rosemary had to make her "Clinical Medicine" class as this day was her final interview...so she left.

"So Martin's father forced Dr. Hayward to assign Martin this lecture," she thought. "I bet they never expected it to turn out like this." She continued to walk to her seminar.

Chris, on the other hand, headed straight for Ellingham's apartment after the lecture mess was cleaned up. He didn't bother to buzz in, but went straight to his door and started pounding. "I know you're in there Mart, you might as well let me in!"

Martin came to the door, surprisingly in loose pajama bottoms and a tshirt. "I figured you'd show up, so come in."

"How are you doing, mate? That was rough. I'm so sorry," Chris said.

"I'm fine. No big deal. Why aren't you studying?" Martin moved into his kitchen and put on water for tea.

"Martin, you were just assaulted by your classmates! That is not acceptable! You have to be feeling SOMETHING!" Chris was getting agitated.

"No, I don't, so don't force your vicarious emotions on me. It was an unfortunate incident and it's over. If I'm not mistaken, we have a Microbiology exam and practical tomorrow. I suggest you go prepare for it." Martin set tea down between them. "What others think of me is not important. My primary task is to accomplish the task at hand. I truly don't care what anyone cares about me. It doesn't matter, in any way, shape or form and that is the bottom line."

Chris felt that a whole new barrier had been established. Ellingham had decided that he did not matter. There was nothing he could say to change Martin's mind. This incident had been destructive. It had destroyed all of Martin's self esteem in one fell swoop.

Chris drank his tea and left an unusually buoyant Ellingham. This was transgressing into very abnormal territory, and he was worried.


	28. Chapter 28

King's College

Chapter 28 - Buggy

The doors of the lecture hall opened wide at 10 am. Chris Parsons and his mates, Gary and Kenny, spilled out the door in high spirits. "That was such a fair exam!" declared Gary. "I knew the material and could answer most of the questions with confidence. I got the feeling that Dr. Hawley wasn't "pulling your chain" as other professors frequently do. Such a relief!"

The trio headed for the High Street to find something to eat. Meanwhile, Rosemary Plimpf lingered over her paper at her seat. "Plimpf, time is up, luv," Dr. Hawley said. "You have to turn your paper in."

She gathered her papers and other belongings and turned in her test paper on the stage. "Rosemary," Dr. Hawley said. "I hope that went well for you. I never mean for my exams to be anything but testing the modicum of material that you really need to know. No tricks or surprises.

"It was fine, Dr. Hawley, I was just having a bit of trouble with the illustrations. They weren't as sharp as I hoped. I may have to have my eyes checked." Rosemary let out a small, but not very convincing laugh.

"Go rest up, young lady," said Dr. Hawley. "I know you have Biochemistry tomorrow, but a well rested you is worth way much more that those few facts you can cram in this evening."

Rosemary gathered her belongings and headed out of the hall. She was walking through the canteen and noticed a rather long and familiar figure. "Ellingham, what are you doing, hanging around here? You should have places to go and things to do."

Martin got up to accompany her while she walked. "Chris and I have a dissection to complete this afternoon. I really don't have time to go home. I bought a few groceries and hoped you'd let me make you lunch. I'm really quite a decent cook."

"Why do I suspect that's true Martin? It's because you never toot your own horn. Sure, let's go back to my place." The two walked back to Iris Brook.

Martin put together a fabulous seared salmon and tossed green salad. Rosemary just felt so warm and cared for. It actually distracted her from how poor she'd been feeling all the time lately. She knew that something wasn't right, but had just a couple more days to wade through before seeing her GP in Croydon.

"That was great, Martin," Rosemary said. "I haven't had such a healthy meal in such a long time. I'm afraid it's been pasties and chips lately."

Martin laid a blanket over her as she reclined on the couch. "Look, you take a rest. I have to join Chris and finish that final dissection. I'll see you in the morning...putting the cadavers to rest should be something...not to mention the Biochemistry final. Let's get these things done, then you'll feel better."

"Thank you, Martin. I'll see you later." Rosemary turned over and pulled the blanket around her neck..

Martin walked straight back to anatomy lab, where Chris had already exposed the site of the new dissection. It would be the last of the numerous that they had already performed. Their exam and lab practical would be on Friday.

"Mart," said Chris. "I think that you should know that those guys who pulled that stunt in Biochemistry have been rounded up and will be disciplined."

"Frankly, Chris, I don't give a damn." Martin kept his eyes on the dissection and didn't even look up..

"Well I care," said Chris. "I think they have to spend their time in the next semester as assistants to housekeeping. They'll be scrubbing floors and cleaning toilets when they aren't in class. Brilliant, eh?"

Martin looked up. "I don't see why that should make any difference. It won't make what happened go away? And what happened is water under the bridge, wouldn't you say?"

"Mart, some justice has to be done. If that's all they can come up with, that's better than nothing. I'd actually fancy shooting their balls off, but I realize that would be excessive." Chris teased the final cutaneous nerve out of the external perineum.

At that moment, Edith Montgomery approached Martin and put an all too familiar hand on his arm. "Are you ready to study our cadaver, Ellingham? He's definitely a male and you need to know that also. Parsons, perhaps you'd come and take a look too. Similar structures, but oh, that testosterone, changes things quite a bit."

Testosterone caused what were primitive ovaries to descend into the scrotum to become testicles. The labia majora fused to become a scrotum. The clitoris enlarged to become a penis which was on the outside of the body. After the hormone was secreted that which was going to be a female was going to become male. The Y chromosome guaranteed it.

Chris couldn't help but notice that Montgomery had her hand casually under Ellingham's lab coat and hooked onto his belt in the back. The more disturbing thing was he really didn't notice or care. Chris supposed it was positive reinforcement, something that Martin was devoid of in his life otherwise. They finished their studying and broke up to go home.

As they all spilled out into the darkness, Chris called out, "Mart!"

Ellingham held up and waited for his friend.

"Martin, mate, thanks for waiting. Look, I'm going to shut up after this, but if you are intending to get involved with Edith Montgomery, I would highly discourage you. She is a "user". She will use you to get close to your Dad. Or she will use you because you are almost guaranteed to be a spectacular surgeon. I'll be lucky to be a General Practitioner in some small town in the West Country. I don't have your innate brilliance or talent. She will ride yours as far as she can. I'm not sensing any sincerity, so just be careful, mate. This is the last I'll say about it. My lips are sealed." Chris walked off towards his building.

"Duly noted," Martin shouted and walked towards Moonraker Point.


	29. Chapter 29

King's College

Chapter 29 - Mission Accomplished.

The presentation of the last dissections of the perineum were made. Professor Ezekiel urged the students to observe other dissections because of the profound differences in male and female anatomy. Getting around the anatomy of a direct versus indirect hernia was a task unto itself, but to anyone going into a surgical subspecialty it would become their bread and butter.

After the first hour, Dr Ezekiel climbed onto the raised podium and spoke into the PA. "Students, please return to your usual stations. We are going to wrap up yet another semester of "Human Anatomy".

The students all returned to their individual tables and turned their attention towards the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I surrender the podium to Mr. Wadsworth, our diener, and most intimately familiar with the cadavers that you have studied."

Mr. Wadsworth, aka "Yellow trousers" stepped up to the microphone. "I don't know if you realize this, but I was fortunate enough to meet some of these people in real life. When a person decides to donate their body to science, we meet with them and orient them to the care that we take with their remains. Most are fine, but we have some that choose to opt out. The dissection is a level of intimacy that they dare not approach. Today, we need to thank these individuals for what they have shared. They have contributed to your future...and hopefully to your excellence as physicians. A few cadavers will be saved for the practical on Friday, but the majority will be cremated very soon, with the remains being given to their families. Let's share a minute of silence in respect to these generous individuals."

There was not a sound during that minute. Afterwards, the sound of wrapping and closing tables was all you heard.

"I bet she made great cakes," Rosemary ventured as they finished their job.

"I think her grandkids will be glad to have her ashes. I wonder if they'll be spread in a garden?" Chris brought the last bit of gauze over the body.

This action was followed by the sound of dissection kits being gathered and the egress of students from the room. A huge laundry bin stood right outside the door where almost every student stripped off their lab coat and discarded it. They were greasy and smelly beyond hope and would never be of use again. Rosemary decided to hang on to her step stool. "I can always use it at home," she said.

There would have been an atmosphere of all out rejoicing had it not been for the Biochemistry final that loomed ahead. Student had their heads immersed in piles of notes. There was a bit of hair twirling and nail biting going on, though the thought of that after anatomy lab was a bit repulsive.

"Congratulations, Mart," Chris told his tall lab partner. "Yes, Martin, congratulations to us all, don't you think?...almost finished with anatomy," echoed Rosemary. "Right, I'm ready to do it all over again," said Martin. They split up for their rooms, planning on lunch and a little break before Biochemistry at 1 pm.

They later reconvened and headed into the lecture hall. Test packets were distributed by Teaching Assistants as they filed into the room. The test began with a 90 minute limit. It was a mixture of multiple guess and text writing. (Sorry about the multiple guess...inside joke.). There were always one or two students that blasted through the paper almost impossibly quickly. They don't recheck. They have no regrets. Even Ellingham couldn't quite figure them out. Not that other students' performances affected what he did, but he always wondered how they performed.

Martin completed his paper to his satisfaction and walked to the stage to turn it in. Ascending the stairs to the exit he spied Montgomery flashing a seductive smile his way. Chris was engrossed in his exam, using every bit of brain power he had. Rosemary held her paper in front of her, in the air, and seemed to be attempting to focus at the questions therein. Martin returned to his apartment at Moonraker Point where he spent the rest of the afternoon working on a nineteenth century Fullerton clock that he'd purchased at an antique store. It had cost £50...not cheap...but Martin enjoyed bringing it back to life as a Fullerton clock was a work of art, to sell or to possess.

As oblivious as he usually was, Martin realized that Parsons had his final "Clinical Medicine" interview that afternoon. He dialed Chris up to see how it had gone, an action totally out of his repertoire. The phone rang. "Hello?" Chris said, picking up the phone. "Parsons, it's me, Ellingham," Martin said. "Wait a minute…..I'll be right back," Chris replied. In the background Martin heard whooping, laughing and banging sounds he couldn't identify.

"Mart, are you still there?" Chris questioned. "I'm here," Martin replied. "I had to hit my head against the wall a few times because I couldn't imagine that you'd be bloody ringing me, mate," Chris replied. "But it is you. What's going on?"

Martin paused. "What did you think of the Biochemistry final?"

"It was a bitch," Chris replied. "But it's over with."

"Erm...how did your patient interview go today? I was just wondering." Martin picked up one of the gears from the clock.

"Well, I'll be damned. Mart, the most amazing thing happened. Sally was my patient." He waited for Martin's response. "Yes, OUR Sally was my patient and it couldn't have gone better. How great was that? It went great. She set up a little glitch, nothing overwhelming, then we finished nice as can be. I'm so glad to have that behind me."

"I wish I did," Martin replied.

"Look, Mart, you've worked really hard. Worrying isn't going to help. I'll call Rosemary and let's meet at "A Taste of India" tomorrow at one o'clock. Good food...absolutely necessary for finals."

"I'm not sure about the hygiene at that restaurant," Martin whined.

"It tastes good...it doesn't make you sick...be there tomorrow at 1 pm. See you then." Chris hung up with a laugh. Martin Ellingham was a piece of work.


	30. Chapter 30

King's College

Chapter 30 - Almost There

Rosemary waited outside the office of Dr. George Hayward, Professor of Biochemistry, King's College, School of Medicine, associated with Guy's Hospital and St. Thomas's Hospital, London, England, United Kingdom. The professor had called her apartment earlier in the morning, requesting her presence, which scared the boots right off her feet. Rosemary could only figure her performance on the previous day's exam must have been so disastrous that something had to be done. She thought the exam was difficult, but not way out of line, and felt overall it had gone well. Perhaps not.

Finally, the door opened. "Plimpf, please come in," the eminent professor beckoned.

He sat at his desk and gestured Rosemary to another chair. Her anxiety was running wild.

"Now, please don't think something is horribly wrong, Ms. Plimpf...Rosemary." The professor fiddled with his pens and blotter. "I was just going over test papers from yesterday and discovered, by some mistake, that you somehow missed finishing the last two pages of the exam. I don't know all my students well, but I'm alert enough to know that you have always been in the top 20% of the class and this wouldn't be typical of you. What do you suppose happened?

Rosemary was stunned. "Dr. Hayward, I have no idea. I have been under stress, but that is an awful mistake. I'm so sorry."

Dr. Hayward sat up in his chair. "I realized that it was uncharacteristic so I thought I'd give you a call. Rosemary, here is your test paper. Take the next 45 minutes to finish your work. I know you can do better than that."

Rosemary sat at a desk outside of the office and finished the problems. She felt that she had dodged a big bullet and breathed a sigh of relief. How could she have made so blatant an error?

At "A Taste of India" at one o'clock she continued to tell her story to her lab mates.

"Now, how could I have missed the last two pages? I have been such a space case lately...I actually was thinking Dr. Hayward might ask me out," she teased.

Chris and Martin got a bit of a laugh from that. "He's forty years older than you are, Rosie," Chris laughed. "That is totally ridiculous."

"Well, that's nothing, you two. He still could have asked me out," Rosemary replied playfully. "Well, anatomy tomorrow, then you have your interview, eh Martin?"

Martin held his eyes downcast. He was experiencing great deal of anxiety. He was highly aware that he wasn't sure if he could cope with the situation. He had improved immensely with Murray and Sally's help, but he still wasn't feeling confident. It aggravated him that his father was so charming and well spoken and that his mother never encountered a social situation in which she did not thrive. What was wrong with him that he had no idea how to handle himself? He was unable to understand why people couldn't just hear the truth as it is? Why couldn't he just say what was on his mind? The only thing he knew was that he was a disaster ready to happen. No one liked him and he didn't like anyone, except for these two motley classmates. They actually accepted him, warts and all, which was a totally new experience.

"Martin, I asked you about your interview, didn't you hear me?" Rosemary repeated.

Martin toyed with his last piece of Naan bread. "Well, frankly, I am quite prepared to be done with medical school tomorrow. If I fail that class I will be disowned by my father and I will never return. I suppose I would try to continue on somewhere, being a research chemist or something, but my hope of upholding the Ellingham tradition will be dashed. I might as well die."

Chris and Rosemary were stunned. "Now, wait a minute there, Mart, you're better than that. Don't talk about death or defeat. You can do this. I'll be right there."

"And I'll be there too, Ellingham,"Rosemary added. I'm not going to let them pull any crap on you. You can easily do what you need to pass, I'm sure of it,"

Martin was less than convinced. "Well, I think my time right now should be spent on anatomy and memorizing the cranial nerves...and that's what I'm going to do...although you must see my Fullerton clock sometime. It is really amazing." He got up from the table, throwing his dinner share in. He exited the restaurant and walked back to Moonraker Point. Chris and Rosemary weren't far behind. They had one last final to finish and had to get studying. Both were largely silent walking back to Iris Brook House until Rosemary finally broke it.

"He hasn't given up," Rosemary said. "I can tell."


	31. Chapter 31

King's College

Chapter 31 - Almost Done

The written part of the Anatomy exam was finished in the all-hallowed "lecture hall". If Chris hadn't known that hundreds of other students had preceded him he would swear that his bottom had worn the print on the seat which he sat. After the test was administered he made his way down to the lab where the practical was laid out.

At every station there was a dissection or a professional dissection with questions corresponding to each one. Martin was well ahead in the line, with clipboard in hand. Rosemary was behind Chris and seemed to be taking excessive time at each station. Students were overtaking her here and there. Chris hoped she was just taking her time.

Rosemary had studied until late the night before. In a way, she wished that she'd gotten more sleep because things seemed a bit fuzzy and out of focus. What was the innervation of the cremaster muscle and what pathological illness could it rule out? What happens to the platysma muscle in old age? What motion of the hip causes the most strain to the pyriformis muscle? She was happy to see something she recognized. The cadaver that she, Martin and Chris had worked on had been kept. She knew that prolapsed bladder any day. She was silently thankful to know that her answer would be correct.

Chris reached question 51, the last of the practical. He was finally finished when a cry rang out.

"She passed out! I was standing next to her and she just fell to the ground!" Martin was waiting at the front of the room and rushed to see what was going on. Rosemary was not only prostrate on the ground, but she was twitching and contracting as she lay there.

"She's having a seizure," Martin cried. "Someone call 999!" He pulled off his jacket and put it under Rosemary's head. "Better make sure she doesn't swallow her tongue," someone said. "No one can swallow their tongue, you idiot...just make sure she can't hurt herself," Martin yelled. "Now, back off...all of you!"

The paramedics arrived within minutes as they were stationed at St. Thomas's. "Aren't you going to start a line?" asked Martin.

The paramedic strapped Rosemary onto a cart. She still appeared to be seizing. "We'll work on that in the ambulance, son. Bottom line, we'll have her in the A&E in five minutes. She'll get the best of care there. You can check on her later."

Martin, Chris, and a half dozen other students rushed over to St. Thomas's. By the time Rosemary was taken in she had a large bore IV in one arm and had been given her first dose of Valium. Despite that, she still seemed to be seizing. The A&E doors closed and Martin and Chris were left in the waiting room.

"Jesus, Mart, what the hell just happened?" Chris exclaimed.

Martin was at a loss for words. "She said she wasn't feeling well lately. I suppose this means something is really wrong."

The friends sat there all afternoon, greeting Rosemary's father and brother when they arrived. They waited in the Intensive Care waiting room when she was transferred there. The friends weren't allowed in, but they waited while Rosemary's Dad came with news. "They've gotten the convulsions under control. They will be sending her to X-Ray to have some films taken. She's breathing well on her own and they took the breathing tube out that she had in A&E. Otherwise, there's nothing new boys. You should go and get something to eat and get some rest. There's not much to be done here."

Chris and Martin agreed and left to get onto the lift. "Oh, bloody hell, Martin," Chris exclaimed. "It's half five. You missed your interview!"

Martin felt the blow of the realization that he had missed his interview. He fought off the first few notions of panic and realized that he didn't care. He needed to be where he was, even if he wasn't contributing much. He had virtually no friends, but if you were his friend, he'd never let you be alone.

"Wow, Chris, that can't be good," was all he had to say. "What should we eat?"

Over pasties from a nearby Pub, Chris finally questioned Martin. "Mate, you just missed your patient interview in "Clinical Medicine"! What are we going to do?"

"Well, Parsons," Martin said, with the most settled and rational attitude that Chris had seen in him in a long time. "I'm going to go back up and check on Rosemary. Then I will go home and work on my Fullerton. You really have to come and see it….it's amazing."

Chris was amazed and respectful of Martin Ellingham's calm. "Well, let's go back, shouldn't we?"

The young men returned to St. Thomas's.


	32. Chapter 32

King's College

Chapter 32 - What's Going On?

Martin arrived at the Intensive Care Unit at St. Thomas's at 6 am the next morning as planned. He knew Chris was on his way too. Rosemary's brother was nodding in and out of sleep on one of the chairs in the ICU lounge. He finally focused his eyes on Martin and roused himself out of his semiconscious state.

"Oh, it's you," said Phillip. "Sorry to be out of it, but it's been a long night."

"Of course it's been," said Martin. "It looks like you could use some decent sleep."

Phillip stood up. I sent my Da home last night for a few hours. Strangest thing, the ambulance came up at 2 in the morning to take Rosie to some neurology hospital for a special X-Ray. They said that she had given them permission, and sure enough, she's been back for a couple hours already. I talked with her just a while ago. She's doing much better.

Chris walked into the waiting room at that very moment with coffees from a coffee shop nearby. Hospital coffee was notoriously atrocious and he wanted to improve on that.

Martin picked his up and drank it hot and black...just the way he liked it. "Phillip, will you give Chris and me permission to visit Rosemary sometime today. We would like to see how she's doing."

"Sure, Dad should be here in a little while, then we can see when you can visit." Phillip stretched his back. "She keeps saying that she needs to find out about your interview Ellingham."

That was not exactly the first thing on Martin's mind as he showed up this morning. Actually he had pushed that way back on his list of priorities. He and Chris waited for Rosemary's Dad and shortly afterward were let inside. She was actually doing fairly well and would be moved to the wards in the afternoon.

Chris rushed in and embraced her.."Oh, I'm so glad you are better today." He kissed her intimately and she accepted his hug. Medical school romances were like that. Martin held back until Rosemary saw him. "Oh Ellingham, come here, I need to hold you and don't be a prick."

He allowed her to hold him tight and pulled him close.

"So the middle of last night, they decided it would be good to get this scan. They took me over to the London Institute of Neurology where I got a CAT scan...computerized axial tomography. I had to lay there pretty still for a period of time, but my neurologist told me it would give us the best idea of what is going on. The consultants should be here pretty soon," she added. "Ellingham, what happened with your interview? You have to tell me."

Martin hesitated. "Rosemary, I never made it to the interview. I was too worried about you. I was here, worrying what was going on...that class took place and I'm sure the semester is over. I haven't heard anything from the school or my father, who will know as soon as whatever comes down will.

Rosemary pulled his head close again. "Thanks for sticking by me, friend. You are a good man."

"My doctors should be here really soon. I have to hear what they have to say. When I get back on the ward we can watch "Corrie" and eat as much pizza as we like. I really could use that now. Jellie just doesn't do it."

The nurse came and indicated that they had to leave. It was time for change of shift and report needed to take place. Chris and Martin stayed in the ICU lounge and observed as a committee of consultants entered the unit. Surprisingly, Christopher Ellingham was with them. He noticed Martin and Chris and after a bit of time in the ICU came up to them and asked them to follow him. "Miss Plimpf asked me to fill you in on the situation, boys. Come with me."

Radiology always seemed to be underground or at least in a most obscure corner of a hospital. It must have been the radiation…. Mr. Ellingham, Martin, and Chris all piled into a room where the radiologist was studying his films.

"Good morning, Henry, how are things? Have you made any progress eliminating that slice?" Ellingham questioned. The radiologist barely acknowledged him, which was his way. "Can we see the young lady's CAT scan?" "Right, Chris," he nodded back.

He pulled up a series of X-rays and mounted them on the screen. It looked like someone had taken a head and sliced it into pieces. "This is a CAT scan boys...it is an amazing technology that will take our practice of medicine into a whole new level. If you can see the computerized slices you will see that your friend has a mass in her brain. It's called "Glioblastoma Multiforme"...Stage 4 astrocytoma. If you look closely you will see that some of the brain has necrosed in the center of the tumor. You can also see that the tumor is not encapsulated so removing or debulking the tumor is difficult…."

"I may be involved if they want to debulk the tumor but I'm pretty sure that won't occur," Christopher said. "I'm so sorry, boys, but the prognosis isn't good. They will try some radiotherapy...maybe surgery...we'll just have to see.

Martin was almost shocked at seeing his father's empathy in this clinical situation. If only he could have been that way with him most of his life.

"Thanks for the information, Dad," Martin said, a bit taken aback by his father's grave tone. Chris Parsons broke into tears, but thanked Mr. Ellingham nevertheless. The friends headed back up to find where Rosemary had been transferred. They said nothing. Martin couldn't figure out why his father would provide them this information. Such kindness wasn't usually in his repertoire. The situation appeared dire.

When Rosemary was admitted to her new room they all joined there with her father and brother. "Well, Dad, at least you've met my friends from school. They are really nice." She appeared to be avoiding the issue of her affliction. "This Dilantin is making me so spacy...sorry if I'm acting strange." Her father and brother left to get some rest. They promised to be back in the evening. Chris was expecting Christina so he had to leave too. Martin was the only one that hadn't gone.

"So, you've been informed of what is going on with me, Ellingham? How can I get this far in my so-called career only to be thwarted by a frigging brain tumor?" Rosemary was talking to no one in particular. "I wonder what part of my brain is necrotic? I'm thinking it may be the part that has to do with old music...but I still remember "Ferry On the Mersey"...I must have been 3 years old….it's almost the size of a cricket ball.

Martin pulled up a chair and they watched a travel documentary. Rosemary was acutely awake. Martin had no idea if it was the medication or what. All the news that had come to light in the last 24 hours loomed like a monster in the atmosphere of the room.

"Martin, is this Saturday night? We have to find out about your interview...how can we do that?" Rosemary asked. "What if I told you I have a splitting headache that could be made better if I knew?"

It was blatant blackmail. Martin told her that he would make some phone calls and let her know as soon as he could. He returned to his apartment and began the process.

He called his father. "To what do I owe this pleasure, young man?" Christopher Ellingham oozed to his son?"

Martin was tense. "Dad, with all that has gone on these past few days, it seems that I've missed my patient interview in "Clinical Medicine". I know it might be the end of the road for me, but Rosemary really wants to know."

"Well, I've never put much credence in all those "soft subjects". I'll need to make a few phone calls and I'll get back to you." Martin hung up the phone almost in a cold sweat. This could possibly be disaster. He sat down to work on the Fullerton clock, whose gears needed a bit of sanding and lubrication.

Within the hour his telephone rang and he hesitated picking it up. "Martin?" His father's voice questioned.

"Yes Dad?" Martin answered with trepidation.

Christopher continued to speak. "Well, the powers that be have excused you from the interview and decided to calculate your grade from tests and the rest of your work. You passed with flying colors. It looks like another Ellingham is on his way to carry on the family tradition, but bear this in mind Martin, if you pull anything else like this again my earlier threat still stands...no money..no career..no family….so pull yourself together. Goodbye."

Martin was relieved and began to weep. He tried to do the right thing and support someone who supported him, but he was told that it was the wrong thing to do. This whole life confused him unmercifully.

After he gathered himself he called Rosemary despite the late hour. "I passed Rosemary...they excused the interview. I almost can't believe it."

"That's great Ellingham," she said. "I had another seizure and I'm a bit spacey...but that makes me very happy. I hope I'll see you tomorrow."


	33. Chapter 33

King's College

Chapter 33 - Christmas Holidays

Martin's parents were off to the Seychelles for the holidays so he found himself blithely relieved of any obligation. He had chosen to volunteer his assistance to Dr. Hayward as a lab tech in a study he was doing with a pharmacologist on adrenergic compounds and their effects on rats vas deferens. There was a great deal of compounding and an unfortunate number of rats to be sacrificed, but Martin had something to do a number of hours each day. They hoped to have the data compiled by the start of the new semester.

Rosemary had gone home to Croydon and had radiotherapy three times a week. Martin never hesitated to go and visit her about which he felt very good. Parsons and Christina came to spend time too. They would go to visit Rosemary and take her out for a meal or bring everyone pizza or watch lame programs on the BBC. It was a relaxing but horribly melancholy time for all concerned. The reality of life and death and the purpose of existence was thrust undeniably in everyone's face.

Martin took a train to Chris's parents house in Sussex for "the Christmas Day". Chris had forewarned his loving family about Martin and as such Martin's behavior never raised an eyebrow. There was wonderful food and Chris and Martin took long walks all through the countryside. Martin never said much, but that was just fine.

There was a week before classes started again when Martin called Rosemary at home to see if he could visit. Her Dad answered. "Rosemary is back in hospital son, she had a horrible fit and injured herself. When she came to she couldn't walk. They took her to Royal Marsden Cancer Center. I'm going there later, but it sounds like a good place."

Martin finished his work in the lab and headed to Royal Marsden to visit Rosemary, wherever she was. He found her room and was allowed in for a visit. The limit was 30 minutes.

"Hello Ellingham, I wondered when you'd be back. I'm glad you could track me down," Rosemary said. "I really wanted to see you."

Rosemary was sitting in a chair, with scrub bottoms and a t-shirt on. She seemed to be in a decent mood, but something had changed. "So, how are things," Martin asked.

Rosemary looked at his face, somewhat blankly, but clearly upset. "Oh Martin, I'm blind in my left eye. I can still see a bit with my right, but that last seizure I had really left me messed up. I can't balance to walk and I can't really see…" She broke down weeping, leaving Martin at a point where he didn't know what to do.

He had seen people comforting others briefly on Telly or at the hospital and he put his arm around her and drew her close. It felt just right, so he didn't let go.

She finally stopped crying and sat up on her chair. "Martin, can you help me back into my bed?"

He helped her get up and led her back to the bed, removing socks and making sure the sheets were right.

It took her a moment to get settled, then she spoke up. "Martin, I want to ask you something, but don't get mad….it would be wonderful if you would kiss me."

Martin really didn't know what to make of this, so he leaned over and gave Rosemary a peck on her cheek.

"No, Martin, I want you to kiss me on the mouth...snog as they say," she requested.

Martin was in no position to turn her down so he gave her a kiss on the lips, much as he might his mother or his Auntie Joan.

Rosemary started to laugh, but it wasn't a cruel or malevolent laugh. "Oh, Martin, I can tell you've never kissed a woman before. Come here my friend and I will teach you, saving you hours of frustration."

Martin was an attentive pupil and did anything she said. When Rosemary told him to soften his tongue or just allow it to tease hers he listened and complied. After a few minutes it was apparent that Martin had a sensuous soul and a generous spirit and their kissing reached a whole new level of excitement. He was a natural. Martin reached out trying to touch her body when she said, "Martin, we've got to stop. I'm a friend with a brain tumor...hardly a sex object…. but Martin, if you can do that for any woman you want, they will always be satisfied. This is my gift to you. Use it well."

Martin sat back in his chair, ignoring the demands of his body. He laid his head on Rosemary's bed and let her stroke his hair, realizing what a gift he had been given.

Life was so complicated.


	34. Chapter 34

King's College

Chapter 34 - Staying the Course

The next term began sluggishly. Although the students were refreshed by their holiday break, they came back to a schedule where Physiology replaced Anatomy, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology continued and Histology took the place of Microbiology. Month long intensive classes such as Genetics, Statistics, Embryology and Normal and Abnormal Psychology were also in the schedule, as was the thrice a week "Introduction to Clinical Medicine."

It was rumored to be the most rigorous term in the whole curriculum of King's College School of Medicine and the students were glaringly aware of it. Martin Ellingham had finished his research commitment with Dr. Hayward and spent the rest of the holiday studying and visiting Rosemary at Royal Marsden Cancer Center.

After Rosemary's rapid worsening of symptoms it had been concluded that debulking surgery to remove as much of the tumor as possible was the next step. Her procedure took place on New Year's surgery required an extensive craniotomy with temporary intraoperative removal of much of the skull on the right side of her head. The surgeons then visually ligated blood vessels and removed what clearly looked like tumor hoping not to damage the other structures of the brain.* Rosemary's young age and fitness helped her through the ordeal and now she was on the mend, albeit bald, and with a tremendous scar, but her headaches had diminished greatly and her eyesight had improved. She hadn't had a seizure in days.

Chris returned early from Sussex to spend time with other friends but also devoted a lot of time to seeing Rosemary and Martin. He genuinely felt that he and Martin being there had helped Rosemary keep her mood up as best she could. After her surgery she even felt that her walking and motor skills had improved immensely and was pursuing physical therapy to see how much she could do. Occasionally she would say something about coming back to school, but in reality, negotiating the physical challenges would be almost impossible. Martin offered to give Biochemistry tutorials that she could attend at Iris Brook House, where she previously had her apartment. Chris was still there. She didn't decline. She had returned home to Croydon for a time with her Dad, but after her brother returned to Exeter her Dad had to return to work. The representative of the NHS arranged to have her readmitted to a medium care rehab ward at the Royal Marsden. The nursing care was low key, the patients had small individual rooms and apart from their therapy they basically came and went as they pleased. There were patients there recovering from amputations after osteosarcoma, patients with other brain malignancies and others with cancers their families couldn't handle alone. The atmosphere was one of a large family rather than a bunch of sick people. It worked out really well. Rosemary was still receiving radiation and physical therapy.

However, classes had begun at King's College Med and it was time to buckle down.

"Mart...Mart," Chris shouted, seeing his friend strolling in full mack and umbrella as a cold winter rain soaked the campus. "Hold up!"

Martin stopped and waited for Chris to catch up. "Ah, Parsons," he answered with his customary effusiveness and kept walking…..

"Wait, mate, slow down...I know you walk fast, but this is faster than normal..even for you." Chris knew something was up. "So what do you think about the Physiology prof?"

"Well, I'm wondering if he is competent to teach the course since he insists on bringing in guest speakers," Martin exclaimed.

Chris knew at once what the problem was. "It's your Dad, isn't it Mart? He's scheduled for a couple of lectures on the vascular system. I'm sorry, mate, that must be bloody awkward."

Martin seemed to almost break down. "How am I ever supposed to be on my own when his shadow is cast on me at every turn? Yes, it's bloody awkward. I'd rather be left alone, thank you."

Chris knew it was better to say nothing and the two young men continued to class.

It was a day of Histology and Histology lab followed by Embryology. Every student had an immense amount of work to be done for the next day's Physiology and Biochemistry class, but they almost never prepared. There was so much other class work that the lecture had to be their primary source of information. Martin Ellingham seemed the only one prepared, but that was because he had studied these subjects for years. Most of the other students had been playing football or working in chip shops.

Chris caught up with Martin after the final class. It was only 2 o'clock. "Hey, let's get Rosemary and go out to an early supper. She'd like that."

Martin balked. "I'm not sure about that Chris…."

"Let's get our minds off of ourselves and do something for her," Chris said. "She'd like it."

"Oh, alright," Martin said. The two of them dropped off their textbook burdens and headed over to Fulham Road where the Royal Marsden was located. They met Rosemary, ambulatory, but with a cane, and headed over to Choy's, always a reliable place.

*With the development of MRI technology the management of these tumors, glioblastomas, has improved by leaps and bounds. In my research I've found they now do surgery while the patient is awake, using electric probes to determine what structures are tumor and what are viable brain tissue as well as mapping the tumor intraoperatively enabling them to debulk the the mass almost completely. Patients are living for years now. But the bottom line is they are eventually 100% fatal. Alas, it is January 1980 in our story and none of these modalities were available.


	35. Chapter 35

King's College

Chapter 35 - Buckle Down

Choy's food was as good as it had always been. They had egg drop soup, spring rolls and a variety of three entrees. Three was a good number for eating Chinese. There were always enough to ensure no leftovers and this time was no different. Martin, in his romance with noodles, ordered vegetarian Lo Mein. Rosemary went for cashew chicken and Chris ordered Mu Shu pork.

"Mate," said Chris. "I don't mean to be invasive, but I've noticed that you seem to be put off by meat lately. Are you becoming a vegetarian?"

Martin didn't know exactly how to answer that. "No, you two, I think that cutting down on meat is probably good for me..probably good for all of us." He didn't want to share the hideous nightmares he'd been having lately of blood and vomit and confinement in some unknown small space. It had put him off of red meat in particular.

Rosemary looked much better. She ate as best she could and her vision was much clearer. Besides that she seemed in good spirits and her sense of humor had returned. "So how are classes going you two? I'd love to be there with you. Are they saving my seat?

Your seat is waiting for you whenever you think you are ready to come back and I'm saving any materials that are distributed. I could bring them to you anytime," said Chris. "The piles are quite the tome."

Martin was always the pragmatist. "If I was to suggest a course of study for you to pursue this term my recommendation would be to concentrate on Physiology first. You probably know a good bit from secondary school and sixth form and the textbook is excellent. The other thing would be histology. I will bring you my microscope and all the slides you need. It will take discipline, but as long as your vision is stable it's very appropriate for independent study. I would be happy to help you. Biochemistry is getting a bit esoteric and all the rest can be done in its own time."

"I would like that, Martin, Chris. I need to have a focus because I'm not ready to go belly up quite yet. I'm living week to week right now and I simply don't want to think about the future." Rosemary started breaking down.

"OK, back to your place, Rosie…we need to watch a couple stupid programs on telly and then Mart and I better get back to work. I'm bloody going to be up until 1 am finishing worksheets and getting ready for a histology quiz. That's if I last that long."

The friends forced Martin to watch two episodes of old "Monty Python" programs. He really did not get the humor a lot of the time and would ask questions like, "Why doesn't the cheese monger have any cheese?" These questions sent Rosemary and Chris into fits of hysterical laughter. Martin loved seeing Rosemary laugh so much that he would even act denser than he really was. He didn't mind being the foil of their jokes as long as he could see his friend enjoying herself in the time that she had.

With the promise to bring the study materials soon Martin and Chris took the Underground back to campus. They walked quietly together towards their separate buildings until it was time to say "Good Night".

"Chris," said Martin. "I'm glad we went. It all certainly makes my problems seem very small."

Chris turned the corner towards his apartment. "I knew you would be, mate. It keeps it all in perspective. Good night." And they split to go back home.


	36. Chapter 36

King's College - Chapter 36

Moving Ahead?

The wet and cold of winter proceeded to wane and bring on the blossoms and new green of spring. It would have been lovely to say that the second year medical students were enjoying the new season, but they were deep in the depths of the most rigorous semester the Medical School had to offer. Every week presented new challenges, another test, more coursework to be learned for each and every student. Martin Ellingham held a big advantage having been exposed to all this coursework in his earlier education, but even he was fatigued by the constant testing that took place. No one was ever caught up with the work and the constant testing was endured by cramming the nights before a big exam. Then one was always behind in everything else and that next test was accomplished by cramming the material that one had ignored while facing another test.

The students were numb and most socializing took the form of all out drunken binges on Friday nights while dancing at parties or at the Pub.

Parson's and Ellingham rounded out their schedule with visits to Rosemary and helping her with the independent study that she struggled to keep up with.

"I can't understand why any wild adenomatous malignancy is unable to be identified by cellular markers?" Rosemary asked.

"They lose their differentiation when they become malignant. That's why we can't tell if they are lung or ovary or adrenal gland," Martin explained. "It's one of the challenges that tissue samples cannot confirm."

"Well, that seems like a problem that needs to be solved," she replied.

Martin had noticed that Rosemary had become very irritable of late and wasn't sure if it was her disease talking or her actual feelings.

"Tell me something interesting that has nothing to do with cells."

Martin paused and thought. "Well, everyone in class hates me more because I do so well on exams. I have been called more rude names as the weeks go on."

"Yes?" She queried.

"Um, Medicine 2B has formed their own football team and with the pressure of my father have made me play again. I abhor it, but last game I had two assists as a defenseman. The team is at the top of the league. I'm hoping I can bow out after the next couple of games," Martin explained.

"Don't you dare quit, Martin Ellingham! I want to be at those games and watch that lanky body of yours do what it can. I really enjoy it. You have a gift of a strong and wonderful body and you should use it, abhor it or not," Rosemary replied. "As a matter of fact, I want to snog with you some more. Let's do it."

Martin hated what he had to say. "Rosemary, we can't do that again. It's not fair to you and it's not right for me. It was magical and I do love you as a friend, but I think it's taking advantage, on my part particularly."

"Alright, Ellingham, now I'm totally embarrassed. Please leave. I'm really sorry and I don't know what to say," she replied. "I'll call you when I want to go to that game, but leave me alone otherwise. I'm really confused. Just go."

Martin left dejectedly, feeling sure that her behavior had something to do with her tumor growth. Her areas of judgement and lack of behavioral appropriateness were not the Rosemary he knew. He was sick with the realization that she was getting worse. Chris had reported much of the same thing when he had visited. He was bound to the commitment that he would bring her to one of those hated football games before she got sicker. He felt physiology and histology were things of the past.

He and Chris arranged for her to come to the football pitch the next Thursday afternoon to let her watch them make fools of themselves.

Her cab arrived and the two friends found her a comfortable spot on the sidelines in her wheelchair, as she had experienced a deterioration of her motor abilities despite the physical therapy she was pursuing. Many friends came to greet her, albeit awkwardly, because really, what could be said? She was in a fine mood and put them all at ease. She hadn't lost the ability to do that. With lager in her hand, the game began.

The game against Microbiology was close, one goal answered by another. With minutes left, Martin intercepted a pass from his defensive position. He deftly dribbled the ball by himself, passing the midfield line, sidestepping and faking out opponents. As he approached the goal he avoided tackles from much smaller men, feinting and faking approaching the goal. He executed a perfect fake to Chris who was playing midfield and booted a spectacular kick that sailed over the goalie's head into the top left corner of the net. Among cheering for the sideline, he ran straight over to Rosemary and kissed her straight on the lips. He left no doubt that his effort had been for her, and her alone. She grabbed him around the neck and hugged him with all her might.

Martin despised sport, but a big man at public school was unable to avoid it. He swore it was his last time. Med 2B went on to win the championship and he had given Rosemary what she wanted to see. His task had been accomplished.

Returning Rosemary to Royal Marsden Chris and Martin ran into her father, who was awaiting her return. While the nurses settled her in, the two young men inquired about her condition. "Boy's, I'm afraid things about the tumor aren't going well. The tumor is invading parts of her brain involving her emotions and behavior. She is saying some inappropriate things and seems to be losing her long term and short term memory. Going in to debulk the tumor again is basically out of the question...a last ditch effort. She doesn't seem to be in pain, but the main thing now is to keep her comfortable and engaged. That's for taking her to the footie. I bet she loved it. Thank you."

"We'll do whatever we can, Mr. Plimpf. Rosemary is our friend and we are here for her...no matter what." Chris looked crestfallen. Martin and Chris went home.


	37. Chapter 37

King's College -Chapter 37

Denouement

Rosemary died in April. Life didn't let her go out like the lion she was, but more like a lamb. She was plagued with headaches and seizures and her personality was altered by "Tourette type" outbursts and inappropriate behavior. It was almost more than Chris and Martin could stand. Her brother came when he could and her father sat beside her every evening, reassuring her that he would be all right. Martin and Chris split their time, allowing her father to grab a bite to eat or time to weep in the men's room. She fell into coma as the mass in her brain took over. Resuscitation was not an option and her midbrain failed as the tumor grew. Late one evening her body gave up its' fight.

The course load for the semester was overwhelming. Biochemistry had morphed into Molecular Biology with discussions about rna versus dna viruses and how pathology occurred when the repressors were unrepressed by the derepressors. Chris always complained that he had no idea what a derepressor was and why such a thing existed anyway. Martin counseled him to just accept it and not question it further. These were the things that were discovered by strange people sequestered in strange laboratories in the back end of Oxford or Stanford. Martin secretly wished he could be in one of those labs, but the Ellingham way was to be on the front lines. Henry Ellingham was a brilliant surgeon. Christopher Ellingham, Martin's father, had made groundbreaking advances in carotid endarterectomies. Hundreds had been spared strokes because of the work he had done.

Mr. Ellingham's lecture on the embryology of the vascular system was a spot of brilliance in an otherwise mundane curriculum. Martin attended the lecture, knowing that there would be no student interaction. He wasn't sure about the lectures to come. The following lecture was to be primarily about the sympathetic and parasympathetic effects on the vascular system. Martin decided to give it a miss and buried himself in the medical library, studying the material of the lecture on his own.

"So, who can tell me what the primary reaction of the vasculature under a parasympathetic response?" Christopher Ellingham proposed. "Young Mr. Ellingham should know that answer…Mr. Ellingham….." The silence was deafening. A singular hand went up in the auditorium. "Sir, I'm Mister Eaton, sir. I don't think Mr. Ellingham is here today. He usually sits next to me, sir. Perhaps he's sick."

Mr. Christopher Ellingham was not one to give in to rage or upset. He coolly called on another student to answer the question but he had no intention of letting this disrespect pass without consequences.

Edith Montgomery noted the faux pas which had just transpired. She knew that she could ingratiate two Ellinghams in one fell swoop. Young Mr. Ellingham had quite a future ahead of him. He would be a brilliant surgeon, without a doubt. Older Mr. Ellingham was an absolute narcissist which he certainly had earned with all he accomplished. If she could intercede perhaps she could ingratiate the young Mr. Ellingham to her. The lab partner had died...he was tall and potentially gorgeous. She had things she had to do.


	38. Chapter 38

King's College - Chapter 38

Daddy's Proud

Edith Montgomery had secured herself a 4:30 appointment with Mr. Christopher Ellingham. She made sure to wear the shortest jeans skirt that she had and the most lacy black knickers that she owned. His secretary showed her into his office which was adorned with diplomas and awards having to do with his work as a vascular surgeon. There was a picture of a handsome woman, no doubt his wife, on the credenza behind his desk. There were no pictures of his son or anything that resembled a family.

Mr. Ellingham showed her into the office, where she took a seat in front of his desk. She crossed her legs and made sure that her knickers were a prominent feature. Ellingham was accustomed to "come ons" and had certainly had his share of wealthy, sophisticated women in his life. He found this situation with a nineteen year old vaguely humorous, but vowed to stay engaged...not that it was at all unpleasant.

"Mr. Ellingham, sir," Edith began. "I couldn't help but notice that you were disturbed at your son's absence from Physiology class today. This may seem irregular, but I have to tell you that I am responsible for that absence."

"Well, Miss…

"Montgomery….Edith Montgomery...my great great uncle was the war hero...I'm sure you've heard of him." Christopher smiled, knowing that anyone who wasn't aware of the great Monty wasn't worth knowing. Edith shifted in her seat and recrossed her legs. "Martin and I were studying last night. It got to be 2 am before we knew it. I left him sleeping in his bed. It's a good chance that he didn't wake up until this afternoon. That's most likely why he missed class. I take all the blame in this situation. Don't hold it against Martin."

The young lady was on the thin side, very slight, but she had a worldly attitude. When the realization that his awkward, strange son had been sowing his wild oats with this young lady his anger abated. It was a fine excuse to miss a class which undoubtedly he understood without being present. Sometimes other things took precedence.

Christopher sat upright at his desk. "Well, Ms. Montgomery, thank you for bringing this to my attention. It makes things much more clear."

"Perhaps you and I could have coffee some time and you could explain more in depth the sympathetic and parasympathetic effects on the circulatory system. It is a complex topic." Edith recrossed her legs.

"Well, I wouldn't rule that out, young lady, but I would suggest that you tell Martin to be at the next lecture, which will be my last," Mr. Ellingham replied. "Thank you for coming by." He opened the office door and ushered her out, secretly laughing at the whole situation.

Edith immediately headed to Martin's building to inform him that she had probably saved his skin or some other part of his anatomy. He buzzed her in and opened the door when she knocked. "Ellingham," she said brusquely entering his small apartment. "Montgomery," he replied. "I was just having some supper...would you care for some? There's plenty of salmon. What do you want?"

Edith suppressed a laugh. This man had no talent for small talk...nor really any basic manners, but somehow she liked that. She, herself, wasted very few words. "Ellingham, your father called on you during physiology today and you were glaringly absent. I'm surprised he hasn't reached you by this time."

"Um...I'm not answering the phone," he said with downcast eyes.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I took the blame for your absence. I told your father that you and I were studying late into the night and you probably overslept."

"Well, he'll think that's odd. I'm always in bed by 11:30 and awake by 6:00. I've done that all my life," he replied.

"Ellingham, use your imagination. I didn't expect him to literally think that we were studying. I was thinking of other extracurricular activities." She felt like she was talking to a rock.

"Like playing chess?" he questioned.

That was it. Obviously actions spoke louder than words and she put her arms around his neck and drew him into a soulful kiss. At first his eyes opened wide but then he realized that she wanted him, and he became helpless to turn her away. He spent so many years without a connection...without any physical contact...that it was intoxicating. He had no experience but Edith had more than enough for both of them. Neither of them was disappointed. It was quite an evening.


	39. Chapter 39

King's College - Chapter 39

Not Bad for a Beginner

Edith Montgomery arose to the lovely sensation of Martin Ellingham toying with her breast.

"Ellingham, where did you learn how these these things were so erogenous?" She stretched out feeling the sensation spreading throughout her body.

"Well, I have studied a great deal of female physiology and they were a part of your anatomy that attracted me as well." He nibbled a bit and drove her into a mood which demanded more.

It was still early so another interlude was certainly in the schedule. She never had expected that this poor virgin would ever had generated the passion that she had felt. He was just naturally sensuous and generous and that was hard to find in any man, much less an amateur .

They said their awkward goodbyes and Ellingham headed off to take a shower. Edith had redressed...not really a pleasant thing...and proceeded to her comfortable, roomy, off campus flat that was totally financed by her wealthy father. "Can't have you "slumming it" my dear," he had said when she had started her studies at King's College School of medicine. "Let those others languish in their cubicles."

On her short walk back Edith mused about what had taken place. She also found herself in a sense of wonder at what had occurred. She had seduced and taken the virginity of one Martin Ellingham. He was a young man, devoid of any sexual experience. He had never groped awkwardly in the back seat of a car. Nor had he friends who were sharing their experiences of what sex was like and how you did this or not to do that. He kissed with the gentle expert of an angel, soft, but not too soft, sensuous and delicious but the rest of what had transpired on his part was purely male instinct. Yes, he had claimed that he had studied and knew the anatomy, innervation and so forth, but most of what her had shared with her was pure, unmitigated male instinct. She almost swooned at the primitiveness of it all but at the same time was in awe of this man's gentleness. She really thought that she had felt his soul.

"Well, enough of this daydreaming," Edith thought and continued to her flat to wash and change for Histology. She'd probably be late but it didn't much matter.

Martin dressed in his customary suit and tie and was promptly on time. Edith entered the auditorium about 20 minutes late and caused a bit of a disturbance getting to her seat, but these were not unusual occurrences. Students were sometimes late and the Histology professor was easy going and paid them no mind. Martin noticed her walk in but showed no change of demeanor. When she turned around and smiled at him he actually pulled his head down and sunk deeper in his seat.

"There's not going to be a lot of hand holding here," Edith laughed to herself, but she really didn't mind because there was so much more to learn and potential to be released in this unusual man.


	40. Chapter 40

King's College - Chapter 40

Just Fine

Martin managed to make his way through Histology class, went back to his apartment for lunch, and headed back to school for Histology lab. They were deep in the study of muscular tissue and how the interaction of actin and myosin worked in muscle function. He was able to absorb the visuals he observed, but somehow felt that all eyes were on him, knowing what had transpired the previous night and morning, which was ridiculous, because there was no way anyone could know...yet. There was no doubt in his mind that everyone would know soon because being in a medical school class was like being in a hotbox of society. You were so much a part of the insular group that almost everyone knew everyone else's business. You could either relax in it and find the humor, but if you were quiet and private like Martin was it was hell. Relations were intense, but on the whole, unless you were a true prat, all your fellows would support you, as they had during Rosemary's illness. Fellow students did countless things to help Chris, Martin and Rosemary's family through the ordeal. Mostly they were silent heroes, but that was definitely ok.

Martin, on the other hand was fraught with anxiety. The night had been what dreams were made of and he had experienced feelings and sensations that he hadn't imagined before.

Part of the problems were those feelings were hanging on, even during the dryness of lecture and lab. The other problem was that he wasn't sure he even liked Montgomery or found her attractive, but she'd made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

He would have to let the dryness of despised Statistics class distract his body from the annoying behavior it was demonstrating. He was grateful for his suit coat and satchel because otherwise he was an open book.

Heading into lecture hall he took his regular seat. It wasn't long until he felt hands upon his shoulders and soft lips whispering, almost caressing his ear. "Ellingham, after class meet me and we can go to my flat for dinner. I have a cook who makes exquisite meals. I've told her to make some sole and steamed vegetables….I think we have a lot to talk about."

Martin could only close his eyes and experience the sensation. "Yes."

"Ok, meet you outside in the foyer….bring your books...we'll have some fun," Edith purred.

Class was dismissed. The students packed up their notes and supplies and started ascending the stairs. Chris hadn't spoken to Martin in a few days and hurried to catch up with him. "Mate, mate, why don't we go to "A Taste of India" and have some tandoori, saag paneer and naan bread? I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

Martin looked back at his friend. "Sorry, Parsons, I have other plans for the evening, but let's do that soon anyway."

Chris was taken aback. Martin had no friends. Most everyone couldn't stand him for his air of superiority and predilection for condescension. Chris knew he really wasn't that way and genuinely wanted to spend time with his peculiar friend. He climbed the stairs into the foyer and watched where Ellingham went. He saw him encounter Edith Montgomery on a distant wall and observed her grab his face and pull him into a more than friendly kiss. He could see Martin trying to cope with the discomfort but he did not run away. On the other hand, they appeared to walk off together in a direction totally opposed to the direction of Martin's apartment.

"Well, fuck me," Chris thought. "Somehow she got her claws into him and she has the poor moron eating out of her hands! It's not fair...it's like using a child. Martin has no concept of love, respect and how physical sex factors into the whole equation. Oh my god...it's my fault. I should have kept him closer. What am I going to do now?"

Chris Parsons had tears in his eyes as he walked toward the Pub where he planned to get moderately painless. His friend was in the clutches of a merciless vixen and he didn't know what to do to help him out. Before he had his second lager he swore he would try to do something….what it was he didn't know because so much damage had been done already. He would do something and he wished so badly that Rosemary could have been there.


	41. Chapter 41

King's College - Chapter 41

The Adventure Continues

Edith had decided that she wouldn't rush her anthropological experiment. After her realization of what an innocent she had captivated she decided that she would nurse the process slowly. She would still enjoy herself along the way, but there was no reason to push certain issues, plus she had a half a dozen other men waiting in the wings to have her and wanting to provide pleasure to her anytime.

Martin and Edith ate their light and healthy supper and retired into the sitting room. "Now, Ellingham, you must promise me that you will attend Physiology class tomorrow, even though your father will be lecturing. He is an arrogant son of a bitch, not to mention a letch, but you have to be there. Let thinking about being with me as your support. He can no longer put you down as a weak or inexperienced man. We have made love and we will again so you have to show up."

Martin gulped, and then gathered himself to his full sitting height. "I'll be there without question."

"Ok, then, tell me about these inotropic and chronotropic agents and how they affect the physiology of the heart." Pharmacology was officially next semester but studying Biochemistry and Physiology first there was a constant introduction of drugs and agents that augmented the understanding of basic physiology….every subject impinged on another. Martin began by explaining that Digoxin was an inotropic agent but required close monitoring because it had a tendency to toxicity. He also explained the effects of alpha adrenergics and beta blockers on the heart and vasculature system. Edith learned more in one hour with Ellingham than she would have reading three hours of the textbook. That, in and of itself, turned her on.

She found herself sitting beside him and put her hand into his lap. "Ellingham, tell me about the anatomy and physiology of the penis." " Well, the penis has two bodies called the corpus cavernosum and has another chamber called the corpus spongiosum through which the urethra travels allowing the transport of ejaculate," he said. "There are a number of different connective tissues...tunica albicans and a couple others that I could explain, but frankly my brain isn't working so well right now. Edith was rather fascinated because Ellingham put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into a soulful kiss. He continued to kiss her with an untapped passion she had never experienced. He moved from her lips to her neck to further down her body.

He put his large hand down lower and touched her in places that she knew well, but he touched them better, gently, but unrelenting until she was no longer able to hold back. After that he entered her until he was satisfied.

"How did he know how to do that?" she queried to herself. As a reaction to making love it strange. Her reaction was not "I love this man" or "What an awesome lover?" It was, "how did he know how to do that?" The loving was magnificent but her analysis of their sharing of intimacy was totally misplaced. He left to go home to his apartment and she would see him in the morning but so much more research had to be done. Ellingham was definitely a study in human behavior. She might even get an article out of him she joked to herself.

Biochemistry was in the morning and after that was Physiology, where Mr. Christopher Ellingham would finish his lecture series on the heart and cardiovascular system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last of my lectures about the physiology of the circulatory system. I don't need to remind you that this is my bread and butter and I deal with this every day. I realize you will have further lectures on the heart, but I want to give you an introduction today," He announced. He was dressed in an easily £1000 suit, with matching tie and pocket square. Martin wore one of his better suits just because. He knew he couldn't compete but he wasn't about to be ignored.

Mr. Ellingham lectured for a while until he turned around and approached the lectern. He looked out over the entire class and directed his gaze straight at Martin. A bolt of anxiety passed through his heart. "Alright, we know that Digoxin is a useful inotropic agents to use during heart failure. What are signs of Digoxin toxicity on EKG? So, Mr. Martin…. dare to be absent….Ellingham...what do you see with Dig toxicity?"

Martin stood up, seemingly taller than he had ever before. "Sir, the patient feels poor, vomiting or lethargic. On ECG the primary manifestation is supra ventricular tachycardia with irregular ventricular response due to depression of the AV node...the Digoxin actually does that. The patient will require other support and you must back off on the med as soon as possible as complete heart block can occur.

Ellingham looked at his son and felt a palpable difference in their exchange. "Thank you Mr. Ellingham. You are correct, thank you for that information." Martin sat back down with his head held high. Perhaps what Edith had said was right. He had been with her, and made her happy. He had no reason to be downtrodden or disrespected.

Even Chris felt a difference in the whole dynamic. It was largely positive, but he felt that Martin had lost some of the innocence and humility that was so peculiarly endearing with what was going on. He wanted that truthfulness back but the whole mess with Edith Montgomery had changed everything. Perhaps the real Martin could never be recovered.


	42. Chapter 42

King's College - Chapter 42

Consultation

The "Introduction to Clinical Medicine" curriculum had expanded vastly. The students were assigned to different wards and consultants where they were required to wear short white coats and name tags and have their own basic medical instruments. A lot of what they did was shadow but if the patients were kind and empathetic to the medical students many of them let the consultants lead the young people in examining them. There were a number of curmudgeons but so many patients were so generous in letting the students auscultate their heart murmur or view their cataract through the ophthalmoscope. Every patient they met held another story and physical findings to file away in their brain's experience.

Martin was so much more engaged in these activities than he was in practice interviews and data on interpersonal relations. They finished up in the evening on Friday night and he'd not heard from Montgomery. It made him uneasy but he was never one to wring his hands in the corner out of anxiety. He headed back to Moonraker and his apartment to have something to eat.

He heard his doorbell being buzzed. It had to be Edith. He rushed out in anticipation. "Ellingham," he stated.

"Martin, it's Chris. I really want to talk to you mate. Let me come up. I have a pizza."

"Oh, Chris," Martin stammered. It seemed like he had not spoken to him for days. "Erm, come on up'" as he buzzed him in.

Chris entered with a fresh pizza and a 6 pack of lager that Martin could choose to drink or pass on whatever his wish would be.

Chris laid out the food and drink on Martin's small coffee table. "Geez Mart, I haven't heard from you for weeks. You sure have been spending a lot of time with Montgomery."

Martin hesitated but said, "Parsons, you don't know what she has shown me and what I have learned! She really likes me...I don't know if she loves me but she loves when I make love to her. She tells me. She thinks I'm wonderful. No one has ever given one crap about me….this is so much different. I think I love her!"

Chris held his head down, rubbing his forehead. "Mart, Mart, you're a babe in the woods. You don't know about women like her. She will do anything to manipulate people to obtain prestige. You've only been with her for three weeks. Believe me, I know it's like a dream, but she's done this a dozen times before. Please stick with me and accept my counsel, my friend. I think I can save you some heartache down the line."

"Bollocks, Chris, you're just jealous," Martin spewed back.

"Perhaps I am," said Chris. "Christina called it off with us. A bloke who worked the railroad proposed and she was tired of waiting for me, so if you're ever looking for company or someone to study with, I should be available for the foreseeable future...although I may not be the most uplifting. We had a grand time in Anatomy, my friend. I don't want to lose that no matter who of us is screwing who."

Martin was taken aback by the news, but he literally did not know how to express empathy or sorrow. "Well, maybe Montgomery will have a friend that you could meet. That could make you feel on top of the world!"

Chris felt very very sad at the change that had occurred in his friend. He picked up the remaining four lagers and tucked them under his arm. He put his jacket on and looked at the man who had been his friend and for whom he cared so much. "Ellingham, if you ever need me I'm always around, and I worry so much for your welfare. Keep in touch as you see fit. You're my mate."

It was a Springtime rainy night….perfectly matching how Chris felt. On his walk home he wept for the loss of Martin, but also wept for the loss of Christina. She had been a part of him for so long, but now she was gone. It would take all he had to ignore those voids but he swore to throw himself into study twice as intensely as he had. Something new had to come sometime.


	43. Chapter 43

King's College - Chapter 43

Yes, My Pet

The rest of the term saw Martin falling deep under Edith Montgomery's spell. They were constantly together and much to Chris's chagrin, it seemed Martin was always following her, 2 or 3 feet behind. There didn't appear to be much parity in the relationship. Montgomery was clearly in charge and made sure that Ellingham did exactly what she told him to do and was precisely where she wanted him to be at any given moment. On one evening Martin was alone and joined Chris for dinner at "A Taste of India", where Chris wanted to discuss how his relationship was really going. Martin had become much more aloof and easily irritated by fellow students who were struggling to keep up and could be rudely deprecating if a student gave an incorrect answer or couldn't grasp a difficult concept. "If you can't understand the difference between a DNA virus and an RNA virus, perhaps medical school isn't where you should be. I hear the Underground is looking to hire new conductors," was something he had said to a fellow student in the Molecular Genetics section of Biochemistry. He said it right in the middle of a lecture which left everyone astounded at his rudeness. If they had tolerated him before, most students had just grown to disdain his bad manners and conceit. Except for Montgomery, he had no friends whatsoever or even casual acquaintances. Chris was hanging on to hope that his former friend wasn't totally lost.

As to not anger Martin, Chris decided that he would keep the discussion open ended. He would not be accusatory and would certainly not lecture or foist his opinion on his friend. "So Mart, how are things going for you? You doing well?"

"Things are satisfactory, Chris," he answered as he tore into his Naan bread. "Classes are going splendidly and my health is good. There have been no calamities of late."

"How about things with Montgomery? I've noticed you two have become very close," Chris inquired.

Martin was digging into his Chana Masala. "Well, Parsons, I think that may be a bit personal, don't you?"

"Mart, we're mates….at least I think we are….I'm not asking for intimate details," Chris answered. "People who are friends talk about these things. It's a normal thing to do."

Martin dipped his Naan into the delicious Saag Paneer. "If that's the case, things are fine."

Chris noticed that Martin became a bit short and seemed anxious when that particular subject was broached. He was certain that Martin was intelligent enough to realize how peculiar his relationship with Edith appeared to an astute observer. He knew that Martin must dislike being lead around by the nose, but he was physically enchanted. Edith took him to heights of passion and physical sensation that he had never felt before. They explored each other's bodies and did things he was sure that other, more typical lovers just didn't do.

"Mart, I'm just sad. I don't get to see you anymore. We don't share like the mates we were before Rosemary died," he said. "I want to have that friendship back, like the silly times we played football...you, because your Dad made you do it, and me because I wanted to do it with you. I think every person needs diversity in their life. That's all I want for you." Chris stared at Martin's haunted eyes. He had no idea if he was getting his message across and feared the response he would get back.

There was a pregnant pause in the conversation while Martin stared down at his plate. "Parsons, I guess I'll be honest with you. I have absolutely fallen in love with Edith. She shows me a kind of love I've never had before. My life is full and I don't need anything else...in fact I plan to ask her to marry me eventually...probably after summer term is over."

Chris put his head down. "Well, I guess if that's the case you don't need me as well. Here's my share of the dinner. I guess I'll just go home. Oh, by the way, I've just met a great girl. Her name is Carol and she's a social work intern at St. Thomas's. We've been dating the last couple months. If you and Edith ever want to join us for dinner or a movie give me a call. I'll be here for you if you ever want me, otherwise I'll just stay out of your way. Goodbye mate."

Martin watched Chris leave the restaurant and head out into the dusky late Spring evening. He was about as emotionally confused as he had ever been. What was "love"? He had read extensively all his life and was brought to believe that parents were supposed to "love" their children. In his experience he supposed love meant strict discipline and extensive verbal guidance allowing him to become the focused individual that he was, but the experiences he was having with Edith were entirely different Touching a woman's skin and having her touch him took him to places of such physical release and relief of his constant anxiety it was a different type of "love". And she certainly provided the verbal "guidance". What "friendship" was was another monster entirely. He paid the bill and started the walk back home.

Reaching his apartment at Moonraker, he settled in to studying Physiology in preparation for the upcoming exam, though he was confident in his knowledge and understanding of the subject. It wasn't long before the phone rang. "Ellingham," he said, picking up the phone.

"Ellingham, it's me," Edith's voice answered. "Where the hell have you been? You told me you were going straight home. I've been calling to check on you half a dozen times with no answer. What have you been up to?"

Martin could feel her annoyance without even seeing her. "Uh...Parsons came by and we stepped out for a bite to eat...that's all."

"Ellingham, I've told you to do exactly what I say. When you say you're going home and I say it's fine, I expect you to do what we agree you're going to do. Don't you dare change plans, because if you do there will be consequences. Mark my word. For pity's sake, I just had to get fitted for a bridesmaid's gown! Can't I trust you alone for an evening?!" There was venom in Edith's voice. Martin was immediately unnerved.

"Um...right. I understand," Martin replied. Being thoroughly berated brought Martin to a strange state of familiarity. As perverse as it was, it was peculiarly comforting. He was a confused and damaged young man and being abused was the only love he'd ever experienced. He would never violate her orders again because he could lose that ever so precious intimacy and the warmth and softness of her body. That was worth it despite being totally emasculated. He really didn't give a damn. He hung up the phone and resumed his study.


	44. Chapter 44

King's College - Chapter 44

Edith's Toy

The Spring term came to an end with the students giving a hearty farewell to Biochemistry and Histology, as well as Physiology. The year had been hellacious in terms of volume and difficulty of material. The so called "unit subjects" like Genetics, Human Sexuality and Psych had raised their ugly heads and presented another voluminous amount of information every few weeks that required processing and committing to memory. It was about as difficult a few months as a student could imagine….and they had mostly finished it successfully, hence the hearty send off. Summer semester would bring Pharmacology and Pathology interspersed with much more "in hospital" time. In the Fall, clinical rotations would start and the students would get their bums out of the lecture hall and start participating in actual patient care.

There was a week between summer and fall semesters later in the year and Martin asked Edith to accompany him for a few days trip to Cornwall. He had spent months at his Aunt Joan's farm down southwest during his childhood and many of his fondest memories had occurred there. He wanted her to meet Aunt Joan and Uncle Phil and to to have them give their blessing. The last few months had been a time of great romance between Martin and Edith and he was convinced that he had met the love of his life. He wanted to marry her, but that could wait until Fall.

In the middle of June, Margaret and Christopher Ellingham always threw their annual summer dinner. Margaret phoned Martin, requesting his presence at the dinner. Martin would never have gone without a major argument, but this year he actually had a companion to accompany him. He told his Mother he'd be happy to attend and to phone back with the particulars. She was so shocked she couldn't think of anything unpleasant to say.

During the last weeks of the term Chris and Martin's relationship had settled into one of casual pleasantries...nothing like things had been before. Chris introduced his new girlfriend, Carol, to both Martin and Edith. All Edith had to say later was, "I don't understand what a pretty little thing like that is thinking, spending time with such a dumpy little man." It took Martin aback because even though he and Chris weren't close, he recognized in Chris virtues of kindness, empathy and certainly a sense of humor that he would never have. Parsons was going to be a very good physician.

Edith's caustic behavior took some getting used to and Martin was developing an unfortunate pattern of behavior where he would respond to her with all the rudeness and unpleasantry that she used with him. Before they were together he would have a tendency to just shut his mouth and stew when he was annoyed, but now, with Edith, neither of them hesitated to call others "idiots, morons and cretins" in private or public conversation. Of course, Ellingham was brilliant and Edith rode on the comfortable coattails of his achievements but their joint behavior was toxic and most students gave them a wide berth.

But the nights ruled Martin's heart. The physical relationship he shared with Edith was the most exciting and satisfying thing he had ever experienced. They made love in dozens of ways. They kissed in that way where it's impossible to tell when one person ends and another begins. She had showed him what satisfied her and he automatically learned and made it better. There was no denying their sexual compatibility.

Martin was so overwhelmed by the experience that he would write her poetry, something which would seem way out of character, but he loved her, in the first way he had loved anyone. He didn't even mind when some of his verse ended up in the bin. He was totally blind to almost everything. He wanted them to live together and it didn't register when she laughed and replied, "That'll be the day."


	45. Chapter 45

King's College - Chapter 45

Adventures on a Summer's Eve

Martin walked over to Edith's off campus apartment early in the evening to pick her up for the Ellingham Summer Dinner. For as long as he could remember his parents had hosted this dinner for many of the surgical consultants as well as the new members of the vascular surgical registrars who had started at the beginning of the month. It was quite a posh party, with women in semi formal and garden party garb. Dining was al fresco in the garden on long, beautifully decorated tables, with only the best fresh food available from the summer's bounty. Martin's memories were primarily of being sequestered in his upstairs bedroom with one of the kinder kitchen staff bringing up a plate for dinner. It was only in the past few years that his parents had required him to participate in the fete where he mostly would have rather stayed in his room as before. Sometimes the social scrutiny his parents had forced him to endure was so painful that he would withdraw as far as he could as to not be noticed.

This summer would be different. He was dressed impeccably and would be accompanied by the woman who answered all his dreams...he guessed he could call her "his girlfriend". He rang Edith's bell and waited for her to buzz him in. "Is that you, Ellingham? Come on up and let yourself in. I'm not quite ready," Montgomery replied.

Martin went up and took a seat in the sitting room. He could see Edith in the bedroom where he frequently slept, in underclothes and stockings rushing around putting the finishing touches on her outfit and makeup. He began having the familiar feeling of being aroused but talked himself out of it, knowing that it would be undignified, to say the least.

She finally came out of the bedroom, in a formfitting red sheath dress, off the shoulder and slit dangerously up her thigh. She had 3 inch red heels. "Alright, Ellingham," she said, "How do I look?"

Martin looked up. "A tad short of a harlot. You do realize that this is an upper class event with some of the most dignified physicians at St. Thomas's?"

Edith was a bit peeved. "Ellingham, that's exactly why I'm wearing this. All those codgers love this. It adds a bit of excitement to their lives. And while we're discussing clothing. I generally trust you with your choice of clothing, but that tie truly looks like a ferret vomited on it."

"Well, not much to be done," Martin replied. "We might as well get on our way. I'll get us a taxi."

"No, Ellingham, I have a car….and you are going to drive us….it's back in the car park," Edith explained.

Martin had no desire to drive in London traffic on a beautiful summer's evening, not to mention parking, but he realized he had no alternative. They pulled out in Edith's late model BMW and headed for his parents' house.

Not surprisingly, Martin's parents had hired help for valet parking so they pulled up in front of the house and were shown to the door. They passed through to the garden in back and were announced as they entered. "Master Martin Ellingham and Miss Edith Montgomery." It didn't take long for all eyes to be on Edith. Some of the more elderly doctors' wives were looking and tittering. Most of the men, elderly and not, began making remarks that one can only imagine.

Christopher Ellingham, in his disguise as a good host came up to Martin and shook his hand. "Thank you for being here, young man, I trust you'll try to be more sociable than you usually are...and Miss Montgomery, accompany me to the bar and we'll get you a cocktail or champagne if you wish. You look stunning this evening." Edith was swept away by his father, leaving Martin awkwardly alone until he decided he would seek out a drink of water. After that, he took a seat in their gazebo and observed.

Christopher and Edith were deeply engaged in conversation in front of the bar. Martin was silently infuriated by the way his father casually put his arm around Edith's back, surreptitiously touching her bum. A moment later, he brought another man into the conversation.

The man was tall, slender and very handsome. "Miss Montgomery, I'd like you to meet Trevor Pembroke, he's our new senior registrar in Vascular Surgery. I'm nowhere near retirement, but word has it that Mr. Pembroke is so brilliant that after this last year of his, he may be in demand everywhere...perhaps everywhere in the world. I thought you might want to meet each other."

Martin felt anger seething into him. Why would his own father want to introduce his girlfriend to another man? It was a blatant demonstration of disregard and Martin found himself falling into the great abyss of hopelessness where he spent so much of his time.

He was interrupted in his descent as he heard his mother's voice coming from behind his head. "Martin, come over here. I have a few questions."

That was not an arguable point. Martin got up and joined his mother on the porch of the house. He knew this was probably not good, so he collected his faculties.

"Martin, so, where did you meet this young lady? And I use that term loosely," Margaret inquired.

"Edith and I met months ago, in Anatomy Lab. She just started to talk to me and it seemed that she liked me, so we got together," Martin replied.

"Martin, of course you realize that there is no reason that a boney trollop like her would possibly be interested in you. You are awkward and asocial…..she is obviously a very social creature, if I'm to gauge how she interacts with your father. She must want something from you," Margaret demanded.

"Mum, she is very kind to me. We are close and I finally feel like a man. Please don't say such bad things about her," Martin pleaded. "I really think I love her."

Margaret took Martin's face roughly in her hands. "Martin, you aren't feeling love...none of the Ellinghams feel love. She wants something from you and I'm not letting her get it because I am your mother and I own you and what you will become...and I know that will be brilliant. You are being used, little boy."

With that Margaret stepped away from him and started the dinner service. Edith sat next to Martin and touched his hand, which felt wonderful, but otherwise conversed with all the guests around her, charming everyone.

For Martin, the dinner went on forever. He just wanted to get Edith home and remind her of why she liked him….how he could make her feel...and experience how she could make him feel, which was on top of the world.

Edith whispered gently into Martin's ear and kissed it gently, excusing herself to the bathroom. She excused herself and found the powder room, off the sitting room.


	46. Chapter 46

King's College - Chapter 46

Everyone's Wrath

Edith emerged from the powder room, expecting to go back to the party and pursuing the best time she could, but in front of her she found the imposing presence of Margaret Ellingham. "Young lady, come into the kitchen. I need a word with you." They walked into the kitchen as the workers were arranging desserts. It was a bit awkward, being overheard, but Margaret didn't seem to mind.

"First, I wonder what you are thinking, young lady, cuddling up to my husband Christopher and a half a dozen of those men who are at my party? Do you think this sluttish behavior is acceptable? Christopher is my husband and I don't take kindly to those who disregard that point. We have been married a long time and we've had our difficulties, but he always comes back to me. Your behavior is unacceptable." Margaret was furious, but Edith was not one to back down.

She stared straight at Margaret, without skipping a beat. "I have no control how any man is going to respond to me. If he finds me attractive there must be something missing in his life, plus, he introduced me to Trevor Pembroke, who is a much more attractive man. I'm intrigued by many types of men."

Margaret stared back. "Alright, then what are you doing with my son, Martin? He is absolutely devoid of any social skills, looks strange like my Uncle Gilbert and is about as attractive as a toadstool. Why would someone like you want anything to do with him?"

Edith began to laugh. "Martin isn't a fount of information, but the few things he has said make me think you were less than a loving mother. I'll grant you, he is different, but we have discovered a chemistry way above anything you could understand. I take care of him. I tell him where to go and what to do. He is a brilliant student and will be a brilliant surgeon...and I'll help him get there."

"But he is my son," replied Margaret. "I am responsible for his brilliance and I am going to be responsible for whatever success he has, not some boney trollop. You are using him, my dear, and I suggest you back off."

"Mrs. Ellingham, Martin can make his own decisions now," Edith replied. "He has come a hell of a long way. I suggest you discuss with your husband his reaction to me, but I'm going to go home with Martin and we will show each other what's really important. Please have them bring up our car."

Edith fetched Martin and they got the car and headed back to Edith's apartment. "The Dinner" had proven to be a stressful experience and Edith knew that she and Martin could get their relief from each other, which they did. She knew she'd never cross Margaret's threshold again.

Later that night….

Christopher and Margaret Ellingham sat on the sofa in their sitting room. The guests were gone and the last of the caterers were loading up to leave. Margaret attempted to snuggle up to Christopher as they sat. "Chris," Margaret asked. "Why can't I make you respond to me like you responded to Edith Montgomery? I still adore you."

"Margaret, I love you too, but you're a grown up. You're Martin's mother. As odd as our son has grown up to be, he is still a brilliant individual, and you gave birth to him. I have so much respect for you for that. I find touching your bum or your breasts too disrespectful. I wish I could get over that." Christopher was floundering.

Margaret needed Christopher that night. "Chris, please let us go upstairs and try to forget all that. This night was difficult for me. Our poor helpless Martin is being brutally abused. I need you."

Christopher leaned his head on hers. "Let's go see what we can do, but I can't make promises."

They headed upstairs to go to bed.


	47. Chapter 47

King's College - Chapter 47

The Morning After

Martin always woke up before Edith did. Truth be told, Edith would probably sleep until 11 am if given the chance, as she had much of the time before Medical School. Martin was in the dressing gown he left at her apartment for times like these and was brewing his first espresso, filling the apartment with the lovely aroma of coffee. He would cook Edith's breakfast after he woke her up. His thoughts wandered back to the fiasco that the "Ellingham Dinner" had become the previous evening. His father's lascivious behavior towards Edith was totally expected, especially since Edith looked like a tart. Introducing her to another man, though, was particularly heinous and left him very very angry. His encounter with his mother was totally expected because whenever he had something of his own or was successful in any way she was waiting to take it away or demean him to the extent that his success was hardly more than another failure. This time he refused to buy into her denigration. What he had with Edith was special. Why else would she share her bed? No one could talk him out of that.

His thoughts drifted to memories of Rosemary. How would things have gone if she was going to the dinner with him? Well, they would have wondered if she was posh enough to be with Martin Ellingham, but then she would have charmed and amused them so they really wouldn't have cared. She would have stayed with him and made him feel special even amongst the snobby guests. He was overcome with a sense of sorrow and loss. Life was so unfair, and the world was a lesser place without Rosemary there.

Martin wandered back into the bedroom and kissed Edith, which woke her up. He thought it was about time for that. "Ellingham," she said. "What if I told you I wasn't bloody ready to get up?"

He sat on the side of the bed. "It's 9:30...you have to go to your pharmacology tutorial at 11. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ham and cheese omelet with a little onion," she answered. "Are you sure you won't come to the tutorial with me?"

Martin looked at her. "If you remember, I don't have to go. It was you who went on your "girls' weekend" right before the test. It was you who got a 65%, not me. I know the material. I'm going to pursue other things today."

Edith quickly recalled the weekend. She had spent it with Sir Rupert Taylor in a cottage in the Cotswolds. He was very handsome and very wealthy, although a bit deficient in the brains department. And there was always the physical bottom line. No one, but no one, was as wonderful a lover as strange, dysfunctional Martin Ellingham. Because of that fact alone she would keep him close to her as long as she could. She got up and got ready for her unfailingly delicious breakfast.

"Ellingham?" Edith inquired while drinking her coffee. "Were you aware that your mother cornered me into a confrontation in the kitchen when I went to the loo? It was quite ugly and she accused me of some very ugly things. It was not a pleasant encounter."

"Yes, I was," answered Martin. "I apologize that you had that encounter. My Mum is a difficult person."

"Alright, stop right there, Ellingham, and listen to me. Never, ever, apologize for another person's actions. In fact, don't apologize for your own actions. Things that happen are nobody's fault. They just happen...that's how time goes on. I will never say "I'm sorry" to you and I will never expect "I'm sorry" from you. I believe that apologies are meaningless. I expect you to never say "I'm sorry" to anyone...ever. Incidences are like a pinball machine...they bounce from one place to another. Forget about ruminating on each one. Just move on and keep going."

Martin, as usual, listened to what Edith had said. He was a bit confused, but knew if he concentrated he would understand her point. She went off to shower and dress while he put his suit back on. He left, with the washing up done, and headed back to his apartment. His latest clock was waiting and his mind was begging to get lost in it.

After cleaning up and working on his clock for hours, Martin began to feel a bit restless. He had Course preparation to do but he knew he was better at that at night. He was a 20 year old, sexually active male and realized he needed to move and use some energy or he would wind up in poor health. He finally decided to go for a brisk walk or jog down on the Common. He was not dressed in his usual suit, but in comfortable sweats with trainers on. Glancing over at the football pitch, he noticed Chris Parsons and a few mates dribbling the football. He felt a bit hesitant since he had acted like a prat in front of most of them, but he gathered the gumption to run up to Chris and say hello.

"Parsons, hello...any chance I might join you?" he asked.

Chris looked up at his friend. "Well, well, Ellingham, to whom do we owe this honor?"

"No one," Ellingham replied. "I felt I needed some physical activity and noticed you playing and wondered if I could join you."

"Give us a minute," Chris said and called his mates into a huddle. "Look, mates, this guy is a friend of mine and I really think he needs help. We are going to let him play...which he is superb at, by the way, but if he calls you an imbecile or a moron or anything else, totally ignore it. Please do this for me. Ignore what he says."

The friends all agreed and a hearty 4 on 4 half field match began. Martin was extraordinary, being able to score from the midfield line with one of his monumental kicks. The rest of the time there was aggressive one on one play with teammates positioning themselves for passes continuously. No one got a break. Chris's friend, Gary, intercepted a pass that Chris intended for Martin and dribbled it in for a brilliant score, top left corner of the net. It was undefendable.

"Moron! What kind of pass was that?" was the poison that came out of Martin's mouth. "Any grandmother should have made that save!" Martin came to the realization that he was on the football pitch, 20 meters from anyone else, letting this foul expletive spew out of his mouth. No one responded in anger. He seemed a bit shocked and disoriented and finally went to the side of the field and sat down. He felt the heat of tears coming to his eyes when Chris came and sat beside him. He said nothing but just sat there while Martin fought off the tears.

"Parsons, I'm lost," said Martin.

"Oh, how I realize that," answered Chris. "And only you can find yourself. If you want to play football, we're here most Sunday afternoons. I'm always here for you. Got to go...all the blokes enjoyed the game...they told me. See you…

Martin felt healthy weariness that evening. He did prep work for Pathology and Pharmacology. He managed to make some immense strides in getting his clock functional again which was satisfying.

At nine o'clock the phone rang. It was Edith. "Ellingham, I'm coming over to spend the night. I'll be there in 25 minutes and make sure to have my hot chocolate ready."

She hung up as fast as she called and Martin went to grate the chocolate.


	48. Chapter 48

King's College - Chapter 48

As Time Goes By

Martin's time in the hospital as a pre-med student proved him to be an astounding clinician. While interviewing a patient he would notice the smallest things...a touch of a tremor..abnormal pigmentation in an iris...unusual lesions on a patient's skin. The patients did not necessarily find him the most empathetic interviewer but when it became clear that this young man's observations were responsible for their correct diagnosis which led to their proper treatment and path to better health they really didn't mind his direct and unemotional approach. Unfortunately, some of the instructors felt that his approach was not as humane as they expected it to be.

"Ellingham, we feel that you need to become more empathetic towards your patients. You should do more "mirroring". If the old woman says that she has abdominal pain you should answer and say that abdominal pain is difficult to deal with and that you hope you can help figure out what what the problem is. It makes the patient feel that you are paying attention.

Martin's surgical instructor spoke up as soon as the diatribe was over. "Mr. Ellingham has demonstrated outstanding diagnostic skills while on my surgical team. In fact, some of the senior registrars have sent him in to examine patients whose diagnoses were questionable. In fact, he helped us diagnose celiac disease in a patient who had previously been thought to have Ulcerative Colitis. I vehemently recommend that Mr. Ellingham be allowed to pursue his own method of interview. To have to change it would decrease his acumen. In effect...back off."

After this review Martin headed home, quite relieved. His "psycho-social" review was less than exemplary and he feared that he would have to fake a change or be dropped from the program. As it was, when it came down to medicine and patient care his superiors had spoken and he could continue being himself.

Edith waited for him at his flat. "Well, Ellingham, it must be good to have that over with. I can't imagine anyone worse at faking things or schmoozing as you." She laughed.

"And I am proud of that fact. I am who I am and I can't change. Take me as I am or don't take me at all. That pertains to you, too, I hope you realize," he said to Edith. "If you are waiting for a posh bloke or a show-off you will not find it here. I am who I am."

Edith looked at Martin. He would be a surgeon. He was born to be a vascular surgeon, but she realized he had no intention of giving her the life that she wanted. She wanted prestige. She wanted clothes and fancy cars. She wanted to call a restaurant and have them reserve their best table for her. Ellingham had no inclination of giving her that. As sad as it made her, she realized that she couldn't be with him. She had to look at other possibilities. Trevor Pembroke had been calling. Perhaps it was time to pursue other venues.

She stayed the night at Martin's flat and let him make love to her in the way that no other could, but she realized finally it was a sham and felt a little sad. He wouldn't provide for her what she wanted. His hands and body were as satisfying as ever, but there was no future for them. This bit of dream was over with.

The summer term was coming to an end as the finals for Pathology and Pharmacology loomed in the next week. Pathology was particularly daunting as the practical had slides from histology and microbiology and tissue displays from Anatomy and physiology that could indicate what the pathological process could be. It was like a culmination of all the subjects that they had studied. Martin, with his photographic memory and attention to detail was confident that he could do well on the exam. Edith, on the other hand, was a bit panicked and had Martin feeding her questions nonstop as to possibly be exposed to something that could be on the exam.

On Sunday afternoon Edith was ensconced in textbooks on Martin's kitchen table. He came out in sweats and trainers. "Where the hell do you think you're going, Ellingham? You're here to help me study."

"Sorry, Montgomery, I have a standing appointment to get some exercise on Sunday afternoons. I've been doing it for weeks," he said. "You haven't been around as much or you would know. Taking some exercise...in my case, playing football...promotes relaxation. It relieves stress and let's me use my body as it should be used. I wish I could do it more. I'll be gone for a couple of hours, then I'll be back to help you study more.

"But you need to help me study!" Edith shrieked.

"In a couple of hours I will help you, Montgomery!" Martin yelled back. "You don't want a boyfriend or husband with a pot belly...do you? I will be back very soon. Wait for me. I'll help."

He exited the apartment and headed out to the common where Chris and his mates had already assembled. When Martin arrived the game began. It was as competitive as usual with everyone working endlessly trying to score or preventing one. The exercise cleared Martin's head and relieved any stress that he had carried, trying to keep up with Edith's demands. He never regretted spending the time using his body. Everyone was facing the Pathology final and Martin was pleased that he only called the goalie an imbecile once. The game broke up and everyone headed home.

When Martin returned to his apartment Edith was gone. All of her textbooks and pathology atlases were gone. He felt empty, thinking that he had committed the ultimate sin. He called her flat and no one answered. His panic enveloped him and he decided that he had to make sure that things were all right. He ran over to Edith's flat and rang the bell. He rang the bell for 20 minutes when finally he got a response.

"Who's there?" Edith's voice came over the speaker.

"It's Ellingham, Edith. I have to see you. I didn't want you to leave. I got home and you weren't there. I can't bear to be without you. I need you to let me in," Martin pleaded shamelessly. "Being without you will destroy my soul...let me in."

"Oh, Ellingham, I got tired of waiting for you to get back so I decided to come home," Edith replied. "Actually I'm ready to go to sleep and I'm not sure I want any company. Perhaps you should go home."

Martin had not come here to be turned away. "Edith, please let me in. I'll do whatever you want. Don't shut me out because of a football game." Martin was bordering on tears. His only chance at love was fading away. "I won't play football any more. I love you."

"Well, OK, come on up," she buzzed him in. "But don't ignore me any more."

Martin ran up the stairs to the flat and was in Edith's bed immediately. He would never disregard her again.


	49. Chapter 49

King's College - Chapter 49

Please, please me…..

After the football incident, Ellingham became the most attentive boyfriend that anyone could ever imagine. He provided Edith with every need, be it food, drink, housekeeping or clothing. Martin realized that he had access to Grandfather Henry's medical trust and could use any of it for purposes that pertained to Medical School...which included Edith. He showered her with attention and anything material that she requested. He was not going to lose her.

On the other hand, she felt absolutely free and comfortable to dismiss him anytime she wanted. It was understood that those were times when he should go away and not seek her out until she called him. She explained to Martin that she was an artistic and temperamental creature to whom private time was like oxygen. She needed it to survive and he was more than happy to accommodate her. He loved that she was so sensitive and intellectual and actually proposed, that in some way, when it came to this characteristic, they were very similar. He gladly gave her the freedom to recharge as she needed to.

The week of summer final exams finished on a Thursday afternoon and Martin waited for Edith to finish the exam. He ran up to her and put his arms around her waist, lifting her up with excitement. The lecture and examination portion of their medical course had come to an end. It was time for patient care to become the emphasis and experiential learning to begin. "Ellingham, please put me down. This is hardly dignified."

Martin put her down, but it didn't take the edge off his enthusiasm. "So now it's time to go to Cornwall and visit my aunt. When do you want to leave? We have the whole week. Let's leave soon."

Edith wasn't sure she had ever seen Ellingham quite as animated before. She actually didn't like it. She preferred him dour and depressed. "Ellingham, I may need one or two days to "decompress" from these exams. I won't be ready to go until Monday morning at the earliest.

Martin's elevated mood visibly deflated when she gave her reply. He wanted so badly for her to meet Auntie Joan and Uncle Phil and for them to see how smart and beautiful she was and to see that he was grown up enough to have a woman of his own. He knew Auntie Joan would be delighted to see how well he was doing and,that he had a woman that really loved him, which he was certain Edith did. The moments of passion that they had were too intense to be anything but love.

"Look," Edith said. "Let's go by your apartment and you drop off your books and get yourself anything you need. Then, on the way to my flat we'll buy a bottle of champagne. Then we go to my place and order in some good food...i'll drink champagne and maybe we'll watch something on the VCR and see where the rest of the evening takes us."

To Martin it sounded like an evening made in heaven. He picked up both their books and followed as they walked to his apartment. The rest of the evening turned into a night of unending passion. Edith guided him into types of lovemaking that he would never imagine he'd do, but when as aroused as he became, he acquiesced and gave her pleasure in ways he never imagined he would. Again, he had learned something new and felt sensations in his body and soul he couldn't believe. His mission was to please her and whatever pleasure he derived was just icing on the cake.

They turned lights out and settled for sleep. Edith was a bit tipsy and fell asleep immediately. Martin lay awake for a while longer, contemplating how he would ask her to marry him. He wanted to keep these feelings forever. He decided that he would talk to Auntie Joan and Uncle Phil about it. The next year would be busy, with clinical rotations, but he would ask her around Christmas, when everyone had a little free time, then he would feel this way forever. Good plan….and he drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, Ellingham was awake, making his first espresso and waiting for Edith to wake up. For some reason he had decided to hang out in his boxers and a vest. He left his dressing gown on its hook. He heard sounds of sighs and groans from the bedroom and checked as Edith started to stir.

"Ellingham!" she shouted. "What time and day is this...and bring me my coffee and a big glass of water!"

Martin dutifully brought her espresso and a very large glass of water with ice which she guzzled down avidly. "Montgomery, it is Friday morning, after exams...at exactly 9:46 am. Good morning."

He leaned in for a kiss, but she pushed him away. "Sorry, Ellingham, a bit of a hangover...it's going to take me a bit to get over it. Thank you for the water and coffee."

Suddenly, Martin felt foolish in his boxers and vest and snuck off into the bathroom to put his suit back on. When he came out, Edith was a bit more alert and in touch with what was going on.

"So, Montgomery," he said. "What should I do now? You're not ready to go to Cornwall. What do you want of me now?"

"I'm taken with you, Ellingham but I need some "me" time to recover from the last week. I suggest we get in touch Sunday night. You can tell me what to wear to visit Auntie Jill and spend some time in Cornwall. Until then, I will probably be meditating or reading...recharging my batteries, then we leave on Monday morning...in my car, in case you didn't know."

Martin left her flat and headed back to his, vowing not to call her no matter how much he wanted to. He cleaned up and spent a couple hours organizing all the notes, handouts and articles he had acquired in the past 2 years of classes in a logical fashion. One never knew when you might have to refer to basic science material while working on a case. As it turned out, most of that material you learned was useless except for a good medical textbook and perhaps an anatomy atlas for surgical rotations. Even at that nothing looked the same in real life with fat and hemorrhage going on. A good set of eyes and some sensitive fingers were the best thing for someone studying surgery. It was wise that everyone started as a general surgeon, doing appendectomies and gall bladders before they progressed to plastics or vascular or cardiac surgery. There had to be "wiggle room".

Martin ate in and got to the point where his latest clock was ready to work again...just a few more gear replacements…

It then occurred to him. For someone who had a girlfriend he loved and who obviously loved him back, he felt very lonely...very empty. What was this about?


	50. Chapter 50

King's College - chapter 50

A Little Bit of Edith

Saturday morning found Trevor Pembroke, reclining comfortably, with his toes hanging out of the bottom of the duvet on Edith's bed. "So, where's my coffee, my sweet? I hope it's coming soon because I can't negotiate life before my first cup." Edith was wrapped in a tiny slip of a oriental dressing gown. She brought 2 espressos on a tray and assumed her position at the side of the bed.

"Excellent...perhaps we can talk after I drink this. Until then...shut up." he said.

Edith wasn't sure she liked this attitude, but Pembroke was very posh...born into lordship…attended only the finest schools….had connections everywhere….dressed sexy chic and took care of his body impeccably.

After downing his espresso, Trevor proposed a plan for the day. "Here's what I'm thinking Edith. After I have my way with you this morning, my lovely vixen, we should go for brunch at Trafalgar Square, then we should head up to Kew Gardens for a bit of a nature walk. On the way back home we should stop at a few boutiques and find you something devastatingly sexy to wear for the evening...then dinner and a night of dancing. Have you heard of the disco "Head" in Soho? I know the owner and we will get first class service there, plus I'll get to see your little body move...something I'll always like.

Edith found the proposed schedule a bit daunting but it was better than sitting at home studying...perhaps… So much for being the intellectual, spiritual type who needed time alone to recharge her batteries. She was actually feeling a twinge of guilt having fed that line to Ellingham and having him generously, though reluctantly, acquiesce to her wishes. Now she would be non-stop partying for the next 36 hours. Pembroke's dictatorial ways were also getting on her nerves, but not enough for her to think he was anything but fabulous. The next thing she knew she was being grabbed by the ties of her dressing gown and pushed in the direction of Pembroke's turgid member.

Trevor laughed. "Time to go to work, my dear. You can't keep your man waiting."

Edith was relieved of her dressing gown and did what she had to do. She felt a bit resentful, but at least by tonight she'd have a new dress, as expensive as possible if she had her way.

Martin, on the other hand, went about his mundane business. He made sure his apartment was immaculate, got a haircut and started organizing the things he would need for the trip to Cornwall. Without specific things to direct his studies he found himself browsing all his back copies of the Lancet, as well as the New England Journal of Medicine, which was American, he had to admit, but qualified as desired reading for any clinician.

He decided to call Auntie Joan and firm up their arrival plans. The phone was picked up. "Auntie Joan, it's Martin. I'm calling you to firm up plans for Monday."

Auntie Joan sounded well. "Oh, Marty, I'm so happy to hear from you. You sound good. Uncle Phil and I will expect you around supper time and I know you will be bringing your young lady. Can't wait to meet her."

"Oh, Auntie, you will like her...she's very intelligent….and she makes me feel on top of the world….."

Suddenly, in the background he heard sounds of stridor, followed by violent coughing and choking sounds. "Oh my, Marty, Phil is having one of his choking spells again. I have to go. Sometimes if I slap his back he can get whatever it is out. I love you Marty. See you on Monday. Ta."

Martin was alarmed at the events that had just transpired. Uncle Phil was a huge, blustery man but in truth a gentle giant. He wasn't well educated, but knew horticulture and animal husbandry like the back of his hand. He also had considerable common sense wisdom, acquired at the "School of Hard Knocks". When Martin would visit, Uncle Phil was a perfect example of what it meant to be a real man. He and Martin would spend hours on his tractor, plowing the fields or shoveling the earth, turning the soil, but after supper and bath in the evening he would let Martin sit on his lap where they would look at books or Uncle Phil would read to him. Phil also treated Auntie Joan like gold. There was a row here and there but they always resolved it and you could tell they had great respect for each other.

If only he could have lived with them, Martin wondered, his life could have been a totally different thing than the hopeless abyss it turned out to be for years. But now he had Edith and things didn't seem as hopeless as they were before. He was in love and nothing else made much difference. But why would Phil be choking? Martin would look into that when he got there. That was certain.


	51. Chapter 51

King's College - Chapter 51

A Little Surprise

Trevor dropped Edith off at her flat at 1 am. He was to be on duty at 7 am in the morning and had to get some decent sleep. He appeared to be fresh as a daisy while Edith was feeling the effects of too many Margaritas at the nightclub. Pitcher after pitcher was sent to their table and she really had tried to control her intake, but the one quarter glass here and the half glass there added up to too many cocktails for one as slight as she was. She didn't feel too particularly drunk, although she was...the primary thing she was feeling was nausea and dizziness….which was a hideous way to feel.

She struggled up the stairs and opened the door to the flat. Coffee hadn't been cleaned up..the bed was a mess...and finally she ran to her bathroom and was able vomit up some of her toxicity. It was an unpleasant but glorious release. She was still blowing the burning waste out of her nose 5 minutes later. She thought if Ellingham could see her now he would be horrified, but then she knew, if Ellingham could see her now he would rush in with water and juice and would try to take care of her. It was almost obscene, the devotion she had engendered in him. No man she had ever known would write poetry to her. Though most of it went into the bin, she had held onto a few of his verses that were particularly excellent.

Edith stripped off the black Lycra sheath that she had worn that evening. It had cost £500 at "Chic..chic" a local boutique. Her lingerie and garters must have cost £150 themselves. Well, that part of her day had been successful. The urge to vomit returned after stripping off the clothes and she rushed to the loo to answer nature's call. Virtually naked and spent, she crawled into her bed to enjoy oblivion for a while. She dreaded the feelings that morning would bring, but unconsciousness was a desirable place to be at the moment. The kitchen light was still on.

Ellingham had finally succumbed that evening and turned on his television set. You could tell that Martin Ellingham was much too bored when he turned the Telly on.

The first thing he watched was a comedy show called "Hi de Hi". It wasn't very funny but showed to Martin that some people went to these "holiday camps" where they could fish or sail or ride horses and various other activities. Even the thought of his family doing something like that was so alien that Martin couldn't relate. The next show was "Benny Hill" with a strange man chasing scantily clad women in a forest. It totally went over Martin's head. He had no basis for comparison and was unable to appreciate the humor. He switched channels and found a documentary on Pythons and other non poisonous predatory snakes on BBC 2. Now, this scientific research he could relate to. He often wondered what he would be doing if he didn't have to be a surgeon. He had loved butterflies and frogs when he was little. Perhaps he would have been a field biologist. Who knew?

After the documentary was over Martin decided to do to bed. He had a bit more work on his clock to do in the morning, but that was better worked on when he was totally alert. He felt certain with a few more adjustments the clock would be working fit. Possibly he could sell it back to his dealer and make some money...or at least get another clock..

Martin wondered if Edith was finding her time alone serene. He would be able to talk to her tomorrow night….and he couldn't wait.


	52. Chapter 52

King's College - Chapter 52

Aftermath and New Beginning

Martin Ellingham had overslept. It was 6 am, which was late for him. He attributed it to the amount of sleep he had lost preparing himself and Edith for the exams they had experienced in the weeks before. He'd made an espresso and stared out his window at the warm, cloudy rain that the day provided. He really wished that he had a balcony where he could observe the goings on in the fresh air. Unfortunately, student housing provided no such thing. The buildings were built bare bones and provision of balconies would no doubt increase the number of suicides that occurred each year. That may have been a good idea, he supposed.

He promptly settled in to work on his latest clock. He had some precise filing and grinding to do and he was in his top frame of mind. He figured that if this clock didn't work after his manipulations, it would never work at all. The hours passed as certain alterations led to other alterations. Before Martin knew it it was 1 pm. His call button buzzed and he went over to answer. "Ellingham, it's Chris….let me in you big tosser."

Martin buzzed him into the building and left the door ajar. Whatever Parsons would want was totally lost to him.

Parsons entered the apartment in grass stained sweats and trainers. "You didn't show up to play football this afternoon. I have to tell you, some of the blokes were really cross. The whole lineup had to be shifted, not to mention the absence of your thunderous leg. What's going on Mart?"

Martin suddenly became aware that he was still in his pajamas and dressing gown….talk about looking like a layabout…."Well, Chris, I hurt Edith last week when I came to play football. She left my apartment and went back to her flat. She wouldn't answer my calls and ignored me when I called at her flat for 20 minutes. I told her I would never play football again. I guess that's about it."

"Mart...she isn't even here. How could kicking around the ball do any damage today?" Chris inquired.

Just at that moment the phone rang. Martin picked it up and his whole body habitus changed. "Hello Edith. I trust you have recharged. Look, Parsons is here. I'll call you right back. Goodbye."

Martin gestured to the phone. "See...see….if I was out playing football I would have missed her call...what would that have gotten me?"

"Mart, I really value our friendship, but I think you've lost the plot. I'm here for you...call me anytime, but for now I have to leave...you are in dangerous territory, my friend. That girl has stolen your identity and I can't fix it. I can't plead for you to be yourself again. Best of luck." Chris opened the door and left. Martin felt a bit bereft at his lack of male friendship, but Edith more than made up for that. Martin had to call her back.

Edith had awakened at 1 pm. How Trevor could be functional at 7 am was a mystery to her. Much to her pleasure, her head felt fine and normal...she really had tried to control the amount she drank. The only bad thing was her throat and nose were still burning from the night before. A small penance, she thought.

After she had cleaned up and made her flat presentable she decided to call Ellingham. She was to spend the next 4 or 5 days with him, after all. When she found that Chris Parsons was at his apartment she wondered what was going on, but had no doubt that she would be in the driver's seat very shortly.

Martin's call came a scant 30 minutes later. "Edith, it's Martin. I hope you have had enough time to recharge your batteries. I can't wait to take you to Cornwall. It's so beautiful there."

Edith toyed with the phone. "Yes, Ellingham, I'm looking forward to it. What do you think of this? Why don't you bring your luggage and stay at mine tonight? You can help me pack and we'll be ready to get a good start in the morning. What do you think?"

Martin could not be more delighted. It actually sounded like Edith was happy to go and meet Auntie Joan and Uncle Phil. "I have a bit more packing to do...and my clock is on the verge of being ready to work...I'll be over at 6. Then we can decide about dinner and go from there."

Edith thought about her strange looking, socially handicapped, but sexually powerhoused companion and wondered whatever would be his fate. Alas, he wasn't the man for her, but he might never find love again. Too bad.

By mid afternoon Martin had gotten the last gear to mesh perfectly in his clock. He took the key and wound the spring. It was like ecstasy, hearing the ticking and observing while the clock kept perfect time all afternoon. He was successful. Had it not been Sunday he would have gone back to his dealer and negotiated for payment. His trip to Cornwall would delay that interaction, but it would certainly be worth it.

Packing for Cornwall wasn't challenging as he wore suits most of the time. He did bring wellies and a couple jumpers just in case. He closed his apartment and gathered his things and headed to Edith's flat. She was waiting there and let him in with an empty suitcase opened on her bed.

He entered Edith's flat and immediately gave her a soul splitting "hello" kiss. She was adamant that there would not be any sex between them, but that kiss messed with all her plans. He put his things in a corner of the sitting room. He then said, "what do we need to do to get you ready for Cornwall?"

Edith had no idea what "wellies" were so she and Martin went to a local shop where she found some and Martin bought them for her...not a £500 Lycra sheath, but fine, nevertheless. He told her to bring casual slacks and a couple of jumpers and casual blouses. She was startled and wondered if Martin was taking her to a third world wilderness. He just repeated that they would be on a farm and they needed to dress accordingly. He could not stop saying how Auntie Joan and Uncle Phil would love her and felt the pressure building up. They ordered in Thai food, which both of them enjoyed without alcohol.

As it became time for bed Martin began courting her. He kissed her and stroked her affectionately. He put his huge hands in places they shouldn't be. He had learned so much about being the quintessential seductor it was hard to resist

"Ellingham," Edith said. "I don't want to have sex with you tonight...I do, but I don't….I need you to just hold me and give me your warmth...will that be Ok?"

Martin drew her body into his. "Edith, whatever you want is fine with me." They slept the rest of the night very close. In fact, Martin felt it special. She didn't want him physically, but she wanted him for another type of support she needed. That was important to him.


	53. Chapter 53

King's College - Chapter 53

On the Road Again

Martin and Edith began their trip to Port Isaac at about 9 am. Although she was spent, having Martin in her bed necessitated at least one more tryst before they hit the road. He comfortably obliged. She had casual slacks, casual tops and jumpers and boots called wellies in her main bag. Her smaller bag contained toiletries and other necessities. Martin had researched the route impeccably and designed their trip to maximize scenery while not sacrificing too much time. He had chosen the M3 to the A303. They really didn't have a schedule to adhere to except to be in Port Isaac at dinner time so a Ellingham chose the route that was most scenic. They traveled through deep woods and ended up on rocky moors. As Ellingham was a taciturn traveling companion, Edith was able to enjoy the sights as they came. The drive was quiet and relaxing. Ellingham knew the way as they approached Portwenn and, said they would come into town, but for now they would head to Aunt Joan's and Uncle Phil's farm. They pulled in at 5 o' clock...the perfect time for supper.

Joan spilled out of the house and fussed over Martin. She was warm and welcomed Edith too, but it was nothing like the stroking, loving and kissing that Martin received. This woman adored Martin. If she didn't know better, she would swear he was her very own son that she hadn't seen for ages. She delighted in his very presence...so different from his actual mother, whom she had met at that fateful dinner.

"Oh Marty, you look so big and handsome. Let me show you and Edith your accommodations."

She took Edith upstairs to a beautifully appointed guest room with an adjacent bath. Her bag was left there. She then showed Martin his cot, laid out in the office on the main floor. Edith got the feeling that these were not the sleeping arrangements that were truly made, but since she and Ellingham were not really married, the overture was in honor of times that came before. Martin felt that he and Edith could work around the formalities.

Outside, there was the sound of a tractor being pulled up to the back door. "Oh, that will be Phil. You have to meet him Edith. He will be so excited to see you." Martin rushed to the back door.

"Marty, how the hell are you?" asked Uncle Phil as he disembarked his tractor. They were embracing as he hit the ground. The whole experience had Edith thrown off. She had never seen Ellingham display any emotion, certainly not to the degree that these people had shown. Uncle Phil was still a big man, but there was a certain frailness about him. "Uncle Phil, I want you to meet Edith Montgomery. She is my girlfriend and I hope to marry her in the not too distant future. She is extraordinary,"

Uncle Phil looked at Edith. "Looks small, probably really strong. So glad to meet you love. If you can put up with Marty loving you, you must be a special woman. Never be afraid about talking about anything to me. I may look like a Cornish fool but I actually keep an eye on everything. Anything that you need to talk about...bring it to .me," He looked at Edith with a gentle, but totally honest eye. " I hope you and Marty sleep okay."

The morning came with Martin driving off on the tractor with Uncle Phil. He had his wellies on and a comfortable jumper. Edith had never seen Ellingham look so eager. They had a significant acreage to plow and seed so they were facing a long day. Edith padded down to the kitchen to have a morning cup of tea.

"Good morning, Auntie Jill," she said, with every intention of being as friendly as possible.

"It's Joan, dear, my name is Joan"

"I wondered where you thought Ellingham had gone. I know he and Uncle Phil took off early this morning. I was just wondering where they had gone and if I might catch him later. I'd love to go into town and see the sights." Edith was doing her best to be sociable. Joan had incredible instincts and really wondered what this posh tart was doing with Martin in the first place.

"You know, why do you always refer to Martin as "Ellingham"?' He has a first name, you know. His name is Martin. Are you not aware of this?" Joan stared into Edith's face.

Edith let go a little laugh. "I'm so sorry. When you're in Medical School everyone uses their last name. I suppose I just am in the habit of referring to him like that. Maybe I should try to break the habit.

Joan looked very cross. "I would never refer to anyone I was sleeping with or making love to by their last name. The act is too special. I can't believe the way you treat him sometimes. He's never asked for the shite upbringing he had. Phil and I mourn that everyday. We wanted to have him with us, but bloody Christopher and Margaret would not see any of it. I can tell you this, though, I love that boy/man and if I see you mistreating him I will call you out."

Edith shifted in her chair at the kitchen table. Her tea was cold and she heated it up ,,,,.with more from the kettle. She was being found out, one person at a time...and she didn't like it.


	54. Chapter 54

King's College - Chapter 54

The Whole Truth

Joan had obviously been privy to some of the ways Edith treated Martin. Edith figured that Martin, himself, had told her, not realizing that her controlling behavior had been outrageous. Joan knew about the time she ordered Martin to find her something to eat at 11:30 pm. He had also told her about the row they had over football and how he swore he would never play again. She knew about the numerous times she had dismissed him from her flat just for being annoying. Ellingham and Joan were about as close as Ellingham could be to anyone. Edith thought

their love making the night before had been sublime. Ellingham was a bit tired after spending all that time on the tractor the day before. This rendered him totally relaxed and able to take things as they came. Neither of them was in a hurry and it was marvelous.

After their tryst Martin returned to his cot in the office. Edith luxuriated in the double bed upstairs. Why couldn't Ellingham be more "normal" she wondered. He was certainly "odd". He was odd looking and behaved like no man she had met before. He had virtually no body hair, where she liked a hairy, well chiseled chest. His idea of a good time was reading medical journals, or, as she was finding out, riding on a tractor all day with his Uncle Phil. Today he promised that they would go into Portwenn and see the sights. It was supposedly a lovely village and she wanted to have that experience.

Auntie Joan was "up with the chickens" as they said and had hot tea brewed for everyone. It was eggs and soldiers as each one of them woke up. Martin was the first early riser. "Marty," Joan inquired. "What are your plans for you and Edith?"

Martin paused as he swallowed his tea. "Well, Auntie Joan, I plan on staying with her. Around Christmas I will ask her to marry me. I love her and I believe she loves me too. We belong together."

Aunt Joan refilled her tea. "Marty, have you ever thought that the way she treats you is rather odd? I mean, she tells you to go away for a few days and not return until she calls you. She criticizes the way you dress and even insults your feet. That doesn't seem like love to me."

Uncle Phil lumbered into the kitchen at the precise time Joan was expecting an answer. "Mornin' all. Joanie, can you pour us a cup of tea? I'm not feeling quite up to it this morning."

Martin was puzzled by the way Uncle Phil looked and behaved. "Uncle Phil, I noticed when we were on the tractor yesterday you seemed like you were having difficulty with the key and you were tremulous when you handed them to me. What's going on?"

Phil's hands were shaking as he picked up his cup. "Marty, it's nothing...just getting old I figure…."

"When I called Aunt Joan the other day she had to hang up because you were having "a choking spell", Martin stated.

"You got me, boy. Things aren't going as well as I thought they should. I'll make an appointment with Dr. Sim soon and see what he thinks." Martin was concerned and suggested he might want to see a doctor in Truro.

"Bah, I don't need those fancy doctors. Jim Sim and me go way back. He'll be able to sort things out." Phil dipped a tremulous soldier into an egg. "So, are we doing more plowing today? Let's get a move on then." Martin still felt excitement at the prospect of riding the tractor. Feeling this way just reminded him of how humdrum his life had become. Making love to Edith was one outlet, but he didn't realize how joyless everything else was.

Edith finally came down at 10:30. The tea was in its cozy and Aunt Joan was outside, with the chickens or harvesting some veg. Edith saw toast and made herself toast and honey. It was all so quaint.

"Good morning, young lady," the sturdy Joan said as she came inside the house. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, Auntie Jill. I was very comfortable….and very tired, obviously." Edith needed a reason to explain sleeping until 10:30.

Joan resented this girl's lax attention to detail. " My name is Joan...I am Aunt Joan...and I suggest you remember it."

….

That afternoon Martin took Edith into Portwenn and they had fish and chips at "The Golden Lion". As irregular as it was to see Martin indulge in fried food, the fish and chips were totally worth it. The side of mushy peas was minty and spectacular. Both of them thought the trip into town was totally worth it. They drove back to the farm as the sun was setting. It was beautiful.

The evening was spent reading and strolling around the farm. Martin was totally enamored by it, but Edith found herself a bit bored. Phil and Joan didn't even have a Telly. She was reading some god-awful mystery about sailors who had gone missing after leaving Port Wenn. It filled the time but the writing was hideous and the story irrelevant. She and Martin were leaving tomorrow afternoon so she felt perhaps she could survive. As she walked through the downstairs hall, uncle Phil called out to her. "Hey, Lassie, come in here and let's have a chat. I'm really not the fool you think I am."

Edith entered the study and sat on Martin's cot. Uncle Phil was writing checks and paying bills.

"So, young lady, what do you think about my peculiar nephew?" Phil inquired. " Do you find him intellectually stimulating? Is he physically attractive?"

Edith stopped as she carefully weighed what to say to Martin's relative. "He's not particularly stimulating but he has some physical attributes that are attractive."

"But you wouldn't want to take him to the beach and show him off to everyone?" Phil asked.

"I don't think so," Edith responded.

"So, getting that out of the way, why are you together?" Phil was going straight to the heart of the matter.

"He helped me so much in medical school...plus he has an ethereal sex appeal. I don't even know if he realizes that he radiates this appeal without even knowing it. What do you think?"

"You're so right. I wish I had an ounce of what he has. Joanie loves him more than I can imagine. His Mum has to be so distracted to be unyielding to his innocent charm, but I suppose that's where his "innocent charm" comes from. Too bad he's otherwise queer as shit...and I'm not using queer in the way it's used lately.

Joanie and I wanted Martin to stay with us when he was about 11. Chris and Margaret refused to let that happen. After that, he was a boarder in every school he attended. The only thing I know is that he has a huge amount of emotional energy tied up in you. Your bedroom life must be outstanding. I suggest you start to withdraw to make breakup less painful. He will be lost after losing you and the process should start now.

"And lassie, I have no resentment for whatever you have to do. Joan and I have negotiated black waters before. Sometimes the worst thing is what needs to be done."

Edith got up and retired to her bedroom. Uncle Phil had let her know what she had to do. It was just a matter of how fast it could happen. She and Martin were leaving tomorrow. Phil was as clear as he could be, it was almost unbelievable that he could be that way. She knew that she had to dismiss Martin Ellingham.


	55. Chapter 55

King's College - Chapter 55

Back to School

Edith became angry with herself as she lay on the bed in the guest room. Uncle Phil was a conniver. How did he get her to reveal such intimate details of Her and Martin's relationship? Had he really questioned if their sex life was fantastic? Much less, why did she respond? She was not happy...not happy at all with herself or Phil Norton. After thinking about it she came to the conclusion that there was no reason she should have to give up Ellingham. She was seeing Trevor, but Ellingham was such a help with her studies, and he was a lovely diversion in other ways when there were no other men around. No, she thought angrily, I'm keeping Ellingham as I want and no one is going to stop me...not Phil, not Joan….nobody.

She went into the bathroom and got herself ready for bed. It wasn't long until she heard a knock on the door and a deep voice whisper, "Edith?" It was Ellingham, piling into her room in his dirty jumper and trousers. "I just got back in from the fields and I wanted to see you," he said, falling onto the top of the bed and pinning her arms above her head. He began kissing her neck before moving to her face and lips. She felt such passion and contentment coming from him that she decided not to stop him, even though he smelled like dirt. Actually the smell of earth and Ellingham's tangy sweat was very stimulating. His sweat didn't smell...actually it was just salty and delicious. Edith let herself be consumed by his passion and reveled in everything that he wanted to give to her. And please her he did...with lovemaking that was as wonderful as anything she had ever experienced.

Ellingham fell asleep shortly after they finished, laying his head on the pillow beside her. Edith lazily looked at his asymmetric face and full lips as he slept. His hairless body was nude and looked soft and smooth. He was as innocent as the boy he was when his parents rejected him in their cruel way. Edith wanted to give him as much peace as she could and snuggled up on his back. No one was going to take this man from her until she was ready. Tomorrow morning she might have to ride on a tractor. She wasn't ready to give this up.

Martin woke up first and proceeded to shower and clean up before heading down to the office to change his clothes and finish up. He went into the kitchen to find Joan and Phil wide awake with coffee and tea ready. "Good morning, Auntie Joan, Uncle Phil. Thank you for the coffee," Martin said. "Oh, Marty, we are so happy to see you," Aunt Joan replied, putting her arms around him and kissing his head. "We are so happy you're here." Martin embarrassingly accepted their affection, all the while pretending to fend them off.

"We'll have breakfast later, but Phil and I need to ask you a few questions," Joan insisted.

"And what would those be?" countered Martin, feeling squirmy.

"Marty," Phil stated. "Your girlfriend doesn't really love you. She told me that your relationship isn't right."

"Marty, please don't marry her. She will either make your life miserable or end up leaving you. Think about it. Hear what Uncle Phil says," Joan implored.

Martin sat silent. "I appreciate your offer of breakfast, but perhaps Edith and I should leave. I'll wake her up,"

He woke Edith and told her to pack. They both got their things together and loaded the car. Joan came out to say good bye. Martin softened for the moment and stepped out to embrace his Aunt. "Marty, I love you. I hope you are happy," she said. "Thank you Auntie Joan, I will do what I think is best. Love to you and Uncle Phil, he said. "I promise to keep in touch. Goodbye."

Martin pulled the car away with mixed and melancholy emotions. He was leaving the only place where he ever felt at home, and now he felt so sad. He was weeping quietly as he and Edith pulled away.

Edith took no notice of his grief and said, "Ellingham, I'm really hungry. Where can we find a place to eat?"

Martin kept driving without answering, until he said, "Maybe we'll find a place in Bodmin."

That was about all he said until they found a cafe.


	56. Chapter 56

King's College - Chapter 56

The Secrets We Keep

The fiasco at Aunt Joan's left Martin and Edith back in town a full day and a half earlier than they were supposed to be. Martin left Edith and her car parked at her flat where she said she'd contact him as soon as she got settled in. When he asked how long that might be, she answered, a bit snarky, "As long as it takes. Ellingham, I promise to call you soon...I do, but right now I feel I need to clean up and relax for a while. Look, I've decided I don't mind if you play football on Sunday. It's important for you to get exercise." In reality, it was important to have certain times when he was totally out of her hair. Now Sunday afternoons would be one of them. She smiled at how clever she was.

Martin walked home with his bag, mind churning with mixed emotions. He regretted that he had reacted that way to Aunt Joan and Uncle Phil. They were about the only people in his life that ever cared one iota about him. He wished he hadn't reacted so drastically to what they said. They were just saying words anyway...things that may have no meaning. At least if they had stayed for breakfast there would have been a chance he could have smoothed things over and explained. If they had any notion what went on in that guest room they would know they were wrong.

He also wondered about Edith. When they were together, things were fine...spectacular really. It just seemed that he was seeing less and less of her. She seemed to need more "private time" which made Martin worry about her possibly having depression or too much anxiety now that they were heading into clinical rotations. He was mulling over how he could be a better boyfriend...no...fiancé, and help her through this difficult time.

Edith waited to an appropriate hour before she called Trevor. "Pembroke," he answered.

"Trevor, it's Edith, look I got back in town a little early and wondered if we could get together sometime soon," she proposed. At that moment she heard a distinct female giggle in the background as Trevor mumbled something with the telephone muffled. At that moment Edith was aware that he was with somebody else. "That bastard," Edith thought. "I go out of town for three days and he already has some tart in his bed." This was not acceptable and you could be sure Pembroke was going to feel the fury of Edith Montgomery scorned...and that was no small fury. Unfortunately, Pembroke was in the cat bird seat and was able to laugh off whatever threats Edith threw at him. The only problem he could see was that his boss, Mr Ellingham, expected him to entertain Edith, if only to taunt his son and make him feel inadequate, unable to keep a woman. Christopher was a mean son of a bitch, Trevor realized...at least his parents cared about him and wanted the best for him. The Ellinghams seemed to want to destroy their boy.

Martin showed up to play football on the Common the next Sunday. Chris and the mates were truly pleased, which lifted Martin's spirits. This was reflected in the four goals he scored through the afternoon. When big Martin Ellingham got his leg into a kick it was like a laser. It was so fast and hard it was nearly indefensible.

After they finished they sat down at the side of the pitch where Gary had some lagers put away in a cooler. "Well Mart," Parsons said. "We're glad you're back. You're a hell of a player, plus we missed your ugly face." There were laughs all around, but Martin felt happy and confident they were joking. He even shared a lager with them. They stayed until all the lagers were drunk and all headed off in their separate directions. Chris and Martin were in the same direction for a little while.

"So, Edith changed her mind about the football, then?" Chris inquired. "I wonder what that's about?"

"I think she just realizes I need to get a bit of exercise to keep me healthy...that's it." Martin replied.

"When did you see her last?" Chris asked.

"Oh, on Wednesday, when I dropped her at home after our Cornwall trip….and don't ask about that because it didn't quite go as planned," Martin stated.

"That's quite a long time for people in love to be apart, Mart, don't you realize that?" Chris questioned.

"Oh, Parsons, don't fret," Martin answered. "Edith is a delicate and spiritual person. She needs a lot of space and privacy. I assure you, when we do get together it is sublime. Things are fine."

They reached their point of departure. "Good luck with rotations, Mart...perhaps we'll cross paths. Now, with being "on call" and all Sunday's won't be the same, but we've all decided to show up when we can, if for nothing else than to run around and dribble. Please come when you can. I think there will usually be at least one or two of us there," Chris explained.

"I will, Chris, and good luck to you, too," Martin answered. "See you later."

Martin turned and decided to run back to his apartment. Reconnecting with Chris and all the exercise left him in a very mellow mood. His mood improved when he opened the door to find Edith there, with Indian food. Her outfit for the next day was hanging on the bathroom door and her medical bag and supplies rested at the side of the couch.

"Ellingham, I thought we should have a last supper before heading into the madcap world of clinical rotations. With both of us on different call schedules or in different hospitals, who knows when we will get together?" She said.

"Edith, you have my key. You are welcome to come here anytime. Even one night with you, even if there is hardly any time, is heaven for me," Martin said. "Promise me we can try to get together."

"Ellingham, we'll have to see how things work out, but we'll do the best we can. Now let's have some dinner and see what we can get up to after that. Then we have to have an early night in preparation for our 6:30 am start."

Edith's first rotation was Paediatrics. She was to report to Evelina London Children's Hospital next door to St Thomas's at 6:30 the next morning.

Martin was starting in Internal Medicine and was due at St. Thomas's at 6:30 also. From there they both would begin an on call schedule which meant they stayed all night on the wards once every third day. It might be quiet and they could sleep, but most likely when you were "on call" you were up all night working on new admission histories and physicals or battling to keep an inpatient alive. It was usually a combination of both. Students then worked the next day until 6 pm and went home to sleep and be back to do the same thing the next morning. That second night's sleep was lifesaving, because when you showed up the next morning you felt human...sort of...but then you had all night call ahead of you that night.

Who knew when the lovers would see each other again...any of them. Moving to this stage of King's College School of Medicine was a whole new ball game, like nothing they had experienced before.


	57. Chapter 57

King's College - Chapter 57

What's Next?

Time went on that Fall, with intense schedules and training. Martin and Edith were happy to have perhaps three evenings together in the first two months. When they happened, though, Martin felt more and more certain that he and Edith belonged together. He knew that they were meant to share the same bed, even if they might not share it at the same time during this part of their training. He knew as things moved on there would be much more time together. When they were consultants their life would be no different than every other family.

Edith was absolutely convinced that Paediatrics was not going to be her specialty of choice. She couldn't stand the constant screaming of the patients or the challenges constantly coming from the parents. It seemed like a constant battle to administer the best care to the patient. She also felt uncomfortable with the tenderness and levity that pervaded the Paediatrics teams as they did their work. They were about as noncompetitive as any group of providers she had observed. They genuinely cared about the patients and each other. Edith hated it.

Martin found his time in Internal Medicine valuable in preparing for his future in surgery. He knew that a basic knowledge of pathophysiology was necessary to be a superlative surgeon. There was nothing worse than a surgeon who had a weak knowledge of medicine. They were nothing more than the "saw bones" of the past. Martin knew he wouldn't be like that.

Internal Medicine was a two month rotation so Martin just moved from St. Thomas's to Guy's Hospital and joined a new team. Edith moved on to Surgery, which was also two months so she was happy to be at St. Thomas's where she could keep an eye on Trevor….every day. Her hours were brutal. She was at the hospital before sunrise and frequently did not go home until after the sun set. There were times when she was so weary she would just stay with Martin because his apartment was so much closer to work than her flat. He also was generally free earlier than she was and would have a delicious healthy dinner waiting for her, not to mention that he helped her unwind after some frazzling, stressful days. The atmosphere on a surgical team was very different. The surgeons were cutthroat and extremely critical. The medical students frequently bore the brunt of a lot of their ridicule and there were almost constant undertones of sexual harassment. Edith loved it. These were her kind of people and she could give as well as take the interaction. Her team started respecting her and the hazing decreased as time went on.

Martin was getting rave reviews from his colleagues in Medicine. He had an eagle eye in diagnostics and a prodigious body of knowledge. He had consultants questioning him about the possibility of pursuing the specialty as his career course. Of course, he knew he would be a surgeon. It was what he was born to be full stop. He was pleased with the praise even though the nurses hated him. How this big twerp could be so brusque and rude to them was beyond belief. He was just a student after all!

One Monday morning in November Martin was sleeping and was awakened by a rustling in his living room. He was wary because Edith had definitely told him that she wouldn't see him on the weekend at all and he was not to call her. At football in the afternoon Chris had commented that was damn peculiar for people who were possibly getting married in the near future. Martin told Chris to "stuff it" and Chris just took it and kept talking. Martin admired Chris for that. When he had an opinion you were damn well going to hear it, no matter what you said.

Martin looked around his bedroom and searched for something with which he might bludgeon an intruder. One of his textbooks would have to do so he picked it up and held it over his head. He used his foot to quietly open the door and ran out into the living room yelling, "Who the hell is here?!". The next thing he heard a scream and saw something red duck behind the couch. "Ellingham, it's me!" It was Edith! God, she'd given him a fright! She slowly stood up from we she had hidden. "Oh, Edith, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be around," said Martin. He went to hold her but was taken aback by what he saw.

This was not the Edith Montgomery he was used to seeing. She was the embodiment of disheveled. Her hair was thoroughly mussed and her makeup was smeared all over her face. She had on the smallest, most wrinkled slip of a dress Martin had ever seen and it was partly unzipped. She wore three inch red stilettos that Martin couldn't imagine walking in. He wondered how she made it into the building. The worst thing initially was that he could smell the wine across the room.

Edith collapsed on the couch and Martin sat in the chair across from her. It was obvious she had no tights on, but her unladylike posture revealed more information. "Edith, where are your knickers?" Martin questioned. "What do you mean, Ellingham?" She slurred. "I mean you don't have any knickers on. Don't you know that?" he told her. "Oh, that," she laughed weakly. "I was at a party...with the girls you know…I must have spilled something on them and had to take them off. Very uncomfortable, you know." Martin was growing very suspicious. How could anyone spill something on their knickers without spilling on their clothes? Edith looked absolutely ravaged. "Ellingham, I have to get to the hospital this morning. I was told if I didn't show up that my grade and recommendations would be lowered. Can you help me, please?" Martin had never seen her so vulnerable.

"Edith, you are not going anywhere, but for now I'm going to put you in the shower and then put you to bed," Martin stated.

Edith began crying. "But I have to go!"

He took her into the bathroom and undressed her tenderly. He turned on a comfortably warm shower and washed off her ruined makeup and the rest of her body. He dried her off gently and she fell into his arms. He led her to his bed and covered her up. He had to get to the hospital for rounds but thought with his good reputation that the consultant and house officers would likely let him leave for part or maybe the rest of the day. He could be home before she woke up. He quickly showered and dressed and walked his way to the hospital. He was worried about Edith. Something bad must have happened and he hated seeing her in such a state. He loved her so much it was urgent that he get back as soon as possible.


	58. Chapter 58

King's College - Chapter 58

The Night Before

Just hours earlier. Trevor Pembroke and Edith Montgomery took advantage of a quiet Sunday, with no call, to go out on the town. They went to the theatre to see "Sweeney Todd" at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane. Afterwards, they had dinner at L'Escargot, a well known French Restaurant in town. They enjoyed fine wine and food and brilliant conversation. Edith was always taken with how witty Trevor could be, usually at the expense of his colleagues

"So, have you run into old Ellingham during your rotation?" Trevor was curious as to what the old bastard might have said.

Edith was hesitant. "Well, I did, yes, and he inquired as to whether you were taking good care of me."

"And…..?" Trevor asked.

"I told him you were a fantastic man and that we were having a great time getting to know each other better and better," Edith answered. It wasn't entirely true but she knew what Pembroke liked to hear.

"That's my girl," he said. "Look, we can't leave until you finish the rest of this wine." He poured her an enormous glass that emptied the bottle, which Edith dutifully consumed while he dealt with the check and tip.

"You know, I'm willing to pay for my half of dinner if you'd like me to." She knew that was a bald faced lie but had to throw it out there, as she was curious about what he would say.

"Luv, I would never take advantage of a lovely woman, much less one who was nothing but a lowly medical student. I am a perfect gentleman and don't you forget it." Edith was unlikely to forget it as he talked about himself all the time. That was annoying, but otherwise he was handsome and skilled and almost certainly bound to be a wealthy man. Some things could be overlooked.

They retrieved his car from valet parking and pulled away from the restaurant.

"I must say, you look ravishing tonight," Trevor said. "That dress and those shoes are so hot I'm wondering why you aren't on fire."

Edith mentally rolled her eyes. What a cheesy line.

He put his hand on her thigh and quickly moved up to where the goodies were. "Let's go back to my place and have a nightcap, then I'll take you home...or not, although I wonder what our colleagues will think if you show up in a dress like that. That might be interesting, don't you think?"

She didn't think it was interesting at all, but wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to seduce Trevor Pembroke even more.

What started as a nightcap grew into an additional bottle of wine which Edith primarily consumed. Before she knew anything was going on they were in his bed having rough, passionate sex. Trevor reached his climax long before she was ready and he lay there in his afterglow while she decided it would be a great time to discuss a few "issues".

"Trevor?" Edith began. "You know the more time we spend together, the fonder I grow of you. In fact, I think it's safe to say that I'm in love with you. Have you thought about our future?" At that point he sat up, revealing his perfect masculine chest and moved slightly away. Then he started laughing.

Edith was incredulous in her very tipsy condition. " I don't think that's funny. Why are you laughing?"

"Edith, luv, there is no future for you and me. I was just in this for a laugh. Truth be told, I've been offered a position at Toronto General Hospital. I leave for Canada in about a week." Trevor continued to laugh.

Edith was gobsmacked. She began feeling nauseous and started to shake. She reached for her full wineglass at the side of the bed and downed it thinking that it might calm her down. "You bastard! When were you going to tell me this?! You led me on and I allowed myself to fall in love with you! Didn't you feel anything between us?"

Trevor smiled. "Really…? No. I felt like you were a skinny but cute med student that might like some fun...I don't know what you thought."

By this time Edith was absolutely drunk and crying and screaming by now. "How could you do this to me, you bastard! I'm a very powerful woman and my father is very powerful man. You won't get away with this!" She was clumsily lashing out and trying to punch him. He just laughed and finally grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms. She realized she was helpless and just became limp.

"Sorry that you don't approve of my career plans, darlin, but that's the way it is." He released her and sat her down on the bed. He picked up her dress and put it into her lap. "Look, I'll help you put this on and then I'll take you home."

She continued sobbing while they made a pathetic attempt to dress her. She looked like an old harridan. He supported her back to his car and started the drive home. Something alerted her as they passed by Ellingham's place.

"Stop," she said. "Let me get out here."

"Oh, Edith, I don't think so," he replied.

"Let me out or I'll call rape." Oh, she was so impaired. Trevor really just wanted to take her home but she opened the car door and started walking away.

He shouted after her as if to twist the blade one more time. "Hey, lady medical student, you better be at rounds tomorrow or your grade is going right in the toilet."

She turned and looked at him in her drunken state. "Go to hell, you tosser!"

He drove off and she stumbled, on her stilettos, to Martin Ellingham's apartment. She wasn't sure about rounds.


	59. Chapter 59

King's College- Chapter 59

OK.

Martin finished his rounds, wrote his orders and signed his patients out to his colleagues. He never would have done this had the circumstances been normal. He always wanted to be available to his patients as much as he could, but when it came down to Edith needing him, he had to leave and take care of her.

He quietly got back to his apartment at 11 am. There was no sign that Edith had been up and her thin and pale face lay on his pillow not needing to be disturbed. He started by cooking a lovely chicken soup and had bread from shopping before. He knew that she would probably be in rough shape when she woke up. He settled in and worked on his latest clock to pass the time.

"Ellingham!" was the first thing he heard coming out of his bedroom. He jumped up and went to tend to his lover.

"Ellingham, how did I get here?" Edith questioned.

"Edith, you somehow wandered in here at around two in the morning. You said you were out with "the girls" but you were half undressed and in awful condition. Are you sure no one hurt you?" Martin's face was lined with concern.

"Oh god, Ellingham, what time is it?" Edith was paralyzed with panic. "I missed rounds. They told me if I missed rounds this morning that my grade would be dropped like a rock. Damn...I'm doomed. It must be after 9 am."

"It's noon, Edith...nowhere close to rounds at 6:00 am. You needed to sleep. I actually called your team this morning and told them you were ill. The consultant was very understanding and said to come back when you were better. I wouldn't worry," Martin said.

Things were coming back to Edith. She remembered that Trevor had used her and that he had threatened to affect her grade, only he had no way to do so. He was leaving for Toronto for his new position by the end of the week. She was furious.

But Ellingham was there with his big head, crooked face and big ears. He served her a lovely soup and crackers in bed. She knew there was no other lover, hands down, that could compare with him, but she was not done with Trevor Pembroke..not at all.

Ellingham had saved her. She was grateful but didn't want to encourage him in any way. After she ate she took another shower and put on some of the clothes that she had left at his apartment.

"I'm leaving Ellingham. Thank you for your help." Edith was determined to leave.

He stopped her by physically by blocking her at the door. "Edith, last night you had no knickers on. What was that all about?"

"I told you...I spilled on them and had to take them off. Wet knickers are quite uncomfortable, you know," Edith replied.

Martin looked her straight in the eye. "How do you spill on knickers without spilling on the rest of your clothes?"

"Oh, Ellingham, it's just one of those things. I have to get home. Perhaps I'll round on my patients this evening. It's better than nothing." Edith forced her way around him and opened the door. She left her red dress and stilettos in a pile on Martin's living room floor and forced her way around his not so small bulk. "I'll call you soon, Ellingham."

Martin felt empty and crushed. He had took the best care of Edith that he could, but she didn't even appreciated it that much. He knew that he had to ask her to marry him before she took off with another bloke. He went out that evening to shop for her ring. He wasn't poor because of his trust but he also couldn't afford an extravagant purchase. He set out to find something that she would love.


	60. Chapter 60

King's College - Chapter 60

All that Glitters

It was early in the day and Martin's consultant and registrars told him to take the afternoon off "to help his sick friend". He was tempted to go back to work, but since Edith had left so brusquely and he knew he had to accomplish the task of finding this ring he decided to set out on the mission in the time he had available. He had researched the topic as well as he could during the spare time he had, and knew he was up against it. He knew that Edith was a woman of good taste and would only accept a ring of great quality and value. He set out to visit all the jewelers of London.

Edith returned to her flat in a foul mood. She had been humiliated by Trevor Pembroke and then humiliated herself in front of Martin Ellingham. Had her self esteem been weaker, she might even had been embarrassed. As it was she was just feeling angry and vindictive. Trevor was not going to get away with what he had done to her.

By late afternoon Martin was exhausted and frustrated with shopping for jewelry. He didn't understand women's fascination with sparkly things.. He needed some input. As awful as it might be, he decided he needed to speak to the most fashionable woman he knew...his Mum. The thought of it made him shudder but he didn't want to waste £3000. He stopped in a phone box and made the call.

One of the kitchen help answered the phone. "Ellingham residence."

"Maria, this is Martin...yes hello...look, I need to speak to Mum. Can you get her, perhaps?" Some of the household staff had always been kind to him. Maria was one of them. She put down the phone and went off to check. "Master Martin, she says she can't come to the phone right now but says to come over in half an hour."

Martin cringed. He really didn't want to see her. He just wanted to ask her his questions. "Thank you, Maria. I suppose I'll have to come over…..goodbye." He walked to catch the Underground and thought maybe it was a good time to discuss his marriage plans with her. He was going to have to do it sooner or later anyway. "Guts for garters" time he thought.

A few tube stops later he exited and walked the few blocks to the house. "It is strange," Martin thought. "After living in this house all my life I have never considered it my home." There were really very few good memories. He had a few when Grandfather Henry was alive, but that was so long ago he almost couldn't recall. His grandfather was a commanding elderly presence...certainly not coddling or accommodating...but he must have seen something in Martin that made him benevolent to the boy. At this stage in life Martin wondered if he just felt sorry for him since he was so funny looking and had always been a bad child...poor quality...misbehaving. As he saw it, pity was better than nothing at all, but it was a bit embarrassing looking back. As always, he approached the front door and rang the bell, unable to open the door to his childhood home.

Maria opened the door and let him in. He then heard his Mother's voice. "Maria, if that's my son, tell him to join us for tea." Martin removed his coat and went into the parlor where Margaret was sitting with an elderly man and woman. To Martin's surprise, his Mum got up and gave him a perfunctory embrace. She even had him bend down and kissed his cheek, which he returned reflexively. There was something strange afoot and Martin wasn't sure what it was. His life experiences told him to tread softly and proceed with caution as these situations were sometime the most incendiary.

"Lord and Lady Fortnum-James, this is my son Martin," Margaret said. "He's in Medical School at King's College School of Medicine. It's associated with St. Thomas's Hospital where Christopher is head of staff."

"Martin, this is Lord and Lady Fortnum-James from Sussex...that's correct, isn't it? Margaret gushed. "We have been working on some negotiations for land down south. Wouldn't you love to have a country house to visit as you work your way through Med School?"

Lord Fortnum-James did not rise, but he held his hand out for a handshake. "Happy to meet you, young man. Even getting into Medical School is tough these days. Your parents must be very proud."

Martin quietly did his polite "How do you do's?" and shook both their hands. His Mum told him to sit and join them for the tea they had already started.

Margaret gushed. "Oh yes, we are so proud of Martin. He has always been a good student and Christopher tells me the word in the hospital is that he is doing outstanding work. Isn't that right, son?"

"I'm not sure...we don't get much feedback." Martin abhorred her duplicity. If he could he would have gotten up and run out of the house so fast….but alas, he was trapped.

They continued their prim and proper visit until Maria entered the room. "The Lord and Lady's driver is here, Mrs Ellingham. He wonders if he can come in to assist them." So began the process of getting them up and safely out to the car. There were profuse thank you's all around.

Before exiting the door Lady Fortnum-James paused and turned around. "Margaret, I just wanted to mention before I leave that I have three eligible great granddaughters that might make a good match for your son. I'm sure any of them would like landing a Doctor."

The thought of being paired off with someone's noble great granddaughter turned Martin's stomach. At least when he and Edith were married he'd be spared those nightmares again.

"Oh yes, Agatha, bring them around any time. Martin would love to meet them I'm sure and thank you for coming again." Margaret watched while the driver and Maria helped them out to the car. She then turned to Martin. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"


	61. Chapter 61

King's College-Chapter 61

Mummy's Word

"We hardly see you for months and then today you just show up...what did you do this time?" Martin was happy to see that his Mum wasn't in a particularly foul mood. Perhaps he could get the advice he needed.

"Mummy, can we sit down and talk a few minutes. I need your help….not a lot...just a little bit. Can we just talk?" Martin watched as Maria picked up the last of the China for tea and took it to the kitchen.

"So, Martin, what did you think of the Fortnum-James? They have a magnificent estate in Sussex that your father and I are interested in. I would love a country house with gardens and such. We could throw exquisite parties." As usual, Margaret's aim was to better Christopher and her place in society. It was only a matter of time before Christopher should be granted knighthood, all for his contribution to the field of surgery in general, but because of his magnificent work in vascular surgery.

Martin wanted to move things along. "Mum, just sit down. I have some news for you and then I have some questions."

They both sat in the parlor. "Mummy," Martin said. "You know that girl Edith that I brought to your summer dinner? Well, we've gotten very close and I want to marry her." He waited for the explosion, but it didn't come.

Margaret straightened her dress and looked at her hands. "Martin Christopher Ellingham, you are only 20 years old. You can't have an inkling about love or what it means to be married. Your father and I have struggled tooth and nail. There are times that aren't pleasant. Don't do that so early in your life."

"But I love her Mum. I love Edith and she loves me. We study together. We do things together. We are going to be an incredible medical couple. There is a chemistry there that can't be denied." Martin felt the passion in his soul if not other places.

"I remember that girl, Martin", said Margaret. She's very spiky. I think she's also very ambitious. I don't know what peculiar bond you share, but I suspect it's largely sexual, that young lady will chew your naive person up and spit you out…and I have no idea why she would find a man that looks like you attractive anyway. The first hairy chest and perfect abdomen that comes along and she'll be gone."

Martin felt the familiar old pain again and he willed his eyes to not tear up. Why were things always like this anyway? "Mum, I know what you think, but it's my life and I'm going to ask her anyway. The reason I came is because I know how beautiful you are and you have exquisite taste. What kind of ring should I buy for her? You know she'll only want the best."

"Wait here," Margaret said, and went to the office in the back of the house. She brought back a Cartier catalogue and pointed to a picture. "This is the one. A two carat round diamond solitaire. A girl like her will love it. You better get going before the shops close."

"Thanks Mum," Martin said. "This will really be all right. It's meant to be. I'll show you." As Margaret never touched her son he put on his coat and rushed out the door to get back to Cartier before they closed. Margaret watched as he left still wondering how she and Christopher had produced such a child. She knew that what he was planning was only bound for disaster. She would tell Chris when he came home.

By the time Martin got back to his apartment a cold, soaking sleet had him chilled to the bone, but it didn't matter. He had the ring and she was going to love it. He wouldn't ask Edith until it was closer to Christmas but in his excitement he had to talk to her right away. He dialed her flat.

"Hello," Edith answered. "Edith, it's me," Martin replied. "I'm just calling to see how you are and to check whether you wanted some company?"

She paused. "Oh, Ellingham, it's you. No, I'm still trying to catch up on some sleep and review some papers tonight. Suppose we talk sometime in the next few days."

"I miss you. I really want to see you," Martin said. "Call me soon or page me anytime."

"Goodnight Ellingham."

"Goodnight," Martin replied and hung up the phone.


	62. Chapter 62

King's College - Chapter 62

Let's Get Together

The week went quickly for Martin Ellingham. Between being on call in the hospital every third night and the research he had to do on the days he wasn't sleeping there he had plenty to do. Friday came and his team was in the throes of morning rounds.

Martin was presenting his patient. "Mr. Needham is a recent discharge from Intensive Care with a diagnosis of Guillain Barré syndrome of unknown etiology. He is status post extubation 4 days ago and came to the ward yesterday afternoon. He appears to be regaining movement in his extremities and is receiving physiotherapy for that. He appears to be ventilating adequately with CO2s in the normal range but is still requiring 1 ½ liters of oxygen to maintain his oxygenation. I studied his last X-Ray yesterday and noted a great deal of atelectasis so I ordered some pulmonary physio also...some cupping and deep breathing. He is a compliant patient…

Dr. Brennan was the consultant and the head of his team and excused himself to to the phone when his pager went off. That stopped rounds in its tracks and the registrars and students dispersed to find the closest source of tea and coffee..usually behind the nurse's station. Sometimes that little bit of caffeine helped to keep them on their feet.

Martin stood ramrod straight, waiting for the consultant to return. Dr. Brennan joined the team as again they quickly discarded their cups. He really didn't mind. He knew what they were going through.

"Ellingham, we only have about 5 more patients to round on and that phone call was from your father. He wants to see you so I suggest you go now. You're doing a great job with your patients and we'll expect you at Grand Rounds at noon." Dr. Brennan led the rest of the team off to continue rounds.

Martin was left in the hallway...alone. As long as he walked the halls of this hospital he would always be beholding to his father. Mr. Christopher Ellingham said, "Jump"...and you said, "How high?". Martin hated this circumstance but realized he had committed to this Medical School and would do his best. The weeks and weeks when he was just himself, a regular Med student, were the best. This type of thing had only happened three times in 2½ years so he really couldn't complain. This was one of those times he wished he didn't have to deal with this. He had no question of what it was going to be about.

Martin's walk from Guy's Hospital to St. Thomas's took about 15 minutes. He found himself in the outer office of his father, in the middle of the surgical suite. He was eager to get back to his work, not only just to get it done, but because Edith was coming this evening. He wasn't going to propose or anything, but he wanted to wait on her and convince her that he was the only one she needed. He felt a little stirring that he willed to go away. This was not the time.

"Master Ellingham, you can go in now," His Dad's secretary said. "He's ready for you." Martin wondered if it was normal to have a secretary control whether you could see your own father, but he quickly dismissed the thought, because this is the way it had always been. Nothing was going to change in his lifetime.

"Martin, come through," Christopher said. "How are you doing, son?"

Martin's defenses were totally alert. Whenever his father seemed friendly he knew there was some ulterior motive. "Well, Dad, I have to get back to rounds as soon as I can. I'm fine otherwise," he answered.

"Martin, there's no rush. Brennan assured me that your patients would be taken care of….no need to worry." Christopher leaned back in his chair behind his desk and looked at Martin in silence for what seemed like an interminable time. The presence of anxiety in the room intensified by the second. Martin despised it.

His father finally spoke. "Your mother told me you came by the house the other day and told her that you are planning to get engaged. That would be to Edith Montgomery, I'd assume….."

"Yes," Martin replied. "We have become very close in the past year and I believe that I love her and want to marry her."

"You don't think that you're a little too young for that?" Christopher inquired.

Martin was beginning to feel a bit agitated and angry. "You and Mum weren't much older when you got married. I don't see what the difference is."

Martin's father leaned forward. "There's a great deal of difference, young man. I was in the service. They were dispatching me for a lengthy tour of duty overseas. Your Mum was so beautiful that I was really afraid that if I left without marrying her she would have moved on to some other man. I already had experience with numbers of other women. Margaret was a prize, pure and simple. I'm afraid that's not the case with your Miss Montgomery."

"But she is MY prize, Dad. We are really in love," Martin replied.

"Good god, Martin, that little slip of a girl has only one thing in mind...that's herself. She is as cold as a fish and opportunistic as a snake. I've watched her around these theatres for almost two months. She's cutthroat...hardly suitable for a milquetoast like you. You're pathetic."

"I won't let you denigrate Edith like that," Martin answered. "She's very different when we are together and that's all that matters."

Christopher took a pause and stared down at his blotter. Then he looked up and stared his son straight in the eyes, which was enormously disconcerting. He spoke slowly. "Martin, how can you be so dense? The girl is a gold digger and besides that, she's a tart. I work here. She attempts to seduce any man that she fancies. It's been reported that she was actually in a full blown relationship with one of my top surgeons."

"That's impossible!" Martin stormed. "Edith spends time with me, some of her girlfriends and otherwise puts an enormous amount of time into studying! How else do you think that she's gotten such good grades?!"

"Her grades aren't that good, but that's beside the point," Christopher answered. "But I tell you this….your mother and I totally disapprove of your marriage plan and will not participate. I would also remind you of the small issue that is Grandfather Henry's trust. You mark my words, this will ruin your life. Now get out of here and think about things a little harder."

Martin's eyes were wide open and he felt the familiar burn of imminent crying. He couldn't let his father see that. He stood up straight, turned around and left the office without a word.


	63. Chapter 63

King's College - Chapter 63

No Surrender

Martin exited his father's office and went straight out the door without a word to his secretary. He made sure to slam the outer door as hard as he could, hoping it would disperse some of his anger and frustration. It didn't work very well and he stole into a staff toilet and sat in one of the stalls, behind a door. Tears were escaping which infuriated him. He took deep breaths and sat up straight, willing the emotions away. After a little time he was able to get control of his rage and regulate his breathing. He hadn't cried that much so he hoped his eyes wouldn't give him away. There was a little over an hour until grand rounds so he hoped he could attend to some of his patients, review lab results and write new orders. Later, he'd meet with the registrars and they'd review their treatment plans.

Grand rounds occurred once a week and it was a time when as many faculty, registrars and students as possible gathered in the hospital's main lecture hall to listen to a presentation of one of their disciplines. One week surgeons would present a case. The next week Internal Medicine would present some esoteric case that presented itself. It didn't matter if you were a student in medicine, ob-gyn or surgery…everyone was expected to attend grand rounds if they could. Many quietly consumed their lunch as they listened.

Martin was seated with Dr. Brennan and his medical team. He spotted Edith across the room, in surgical scrubs, talking with the two registrars she sat between. She was leaning and whispering into one of the men's ears which caused him to roar with laughter. Marin felt a wave of jealousy. He was hoping that they weren't harassing her or being inappropriate. He would ask Edith later to make sure she was ok.

As the crowd was exiting the lecture hall, Martin made his way to where Edith was standing. "Edith, Edith," he shouted, trying to get her attention. She stopped and looked at him as he made his way through the crowd.

He finally reached her. "I'm glad I caught you. I just wanted to make sure we were still on for the evening."

Edith looked at him, excusing herself from her other companions. "Ellingham, I told you never to make a spectacle of yourself. Yes, I will be over. I will try to get there as early as I can, but I'm not sure what time that will be. You'll just have to wait. Now, I have to get back to work. I'm scrubbing in on three hernias this afternoon. Maybe you can explain the anatomy to me later because I'm having a hell of a time figuring it out for myself. Ta for now."

Martin was relieved that she had not changed her mind. He spent the rest of the day in an elevated mood and signed his patients out at 6:30 pm. He needed to get home and shower and start cooking dinner for when Edith would arrive. Everything he had experienced in the past few days had been negative in regard to their relationship. It was important that this evening restore his faith.

Edith showed up around 7:45. She was still in scrubs and obviously unkempt. Martin kissed her softly when she entered the room and she answered him with a long and passionate embrace. She put her overnight bag in his bedroom and proceeded to take a shower. When she came out she was warm and tousled and Martin served her the linguini and white clam sauce that he'd worked on all evening. She drank some of the lovely champagne he provided and enjoyed the romaine and endive salad he had prepared.

"Ellingham, what is the occasion? I notice that you always make something special when your spirits are high," Edith challenged. "What's going on?"

Martin stared at her, adoringly, from across the table. "Nothing, just nothing. I'm just so happy to see you and pleased that you came over tonight. If you want, I'll review the anatomy of direct versus indirect hernias with you."

She continued to drink a little more champagne. "That would be fine, Ellingham, let's get started on that right now."

With Edith a bit tipsy and Martin a bit amorous it wasn't long before they ended up in bed enjoying each other's attributes to their greatest extent.

"Ellingham?" Edith finally questioned. "You are the strangest man I have ever met. You are truly socially inept, yet how have you become one of the finest lovers I've ever had? In fact, you are the finest lover I have ever had. How can this be?"

Martin moved over closer in the bed and drew her body close to his. "I guess I just do what I feel and I feel such love for you that I do what I think you deserve. These times with you are the best thing in my life and I want you to feel that way too. He pulled her closer to his body where she could feel the excitement that he did. She could do nothing but succumb to him as he provided her with so much pleasure. They fell asleep, both satiated and Martin knew this was true love.

Morning came too soon and Martin heard Edith in the shower. He was tempted to go in but realized that they both had a hard day on the wards ahead of them. He went into the shower as she came out. They shared a cup of coffee and went their own way. Martin knew it was only a matter of time until this would be every morning...no matter what his mother or father had to say. All his life they took joy in making him unhappy, but this was going to work...and it didn't matter how, they would work it out. He and Edith would be together.

Edith kissed him tenderly. "I don't know when we can get together again, Ellingham, but let's keep in touch.

"I'll call you in the next few days," Martin said. "Surely we can find some time when our schedules agree."

Martin wasn't going to give this up. He had her ring in his bedside table and couldn't wait until she said she would marry him. December and the holidays were coming quickly and he knew it was just a matter of time.


	64. Chapter 64

King's College - Chapter 64

Reality Check

Martin was impeccable in his attendance at rounds through all the time he was doing Medicine on the wards. He came early and stayed late, making sure that his patients were covered. If they needed anything it would be an emergency and the people on call would have to handle it, but they would never get a call for a laxative or extra meal. Martin made sure of that in the orders he wrote, cosigned by the registrar.

As the holidays approached the admissions slowed down. There were a few horribly ill ICU admissions and a few subacute admissions to the ward but the majority of elective admissions came to a halt. Very few were there having their long term illnesses evaluated. They would stay home with family and pursue further treatment after the new year.

The Sunday of that week rounds were quick and simple. Dr. Brennan allowed a few registrars to sign out their patients early. He dismissed Martin and other Medical students to enjoy themselves for the rest of the day and expected them early Monday morning. Martin found himself with some time and decided to play football with Chris and his mates.

The weather was dark and gloomy in early December and the ground was undeniably moist, but as nothing was falling from the sky they had a romping game of four on four. Chris was delighted to see his friend Martin in such good spirits. He played fabulously.

After they finished playing, Chris approached his unusual friend. "So, Mart, to what do we owe this appearance. We haven't seen you for weeks, but I know you are in Internal Medicine rotation and that can consume every spare second that you have."

"Our consultant gave most of us the rest of the day off. I thought I'd come down and get the juices flowing...if you know what I mean," Martin replied.

"Well you haven't lost your clearing boot," said Chris. "I'm really glad to see you. Look, let's go down to the Pub. I'll have a pint and you can have whatever you want. We have a number of weeks to catch up on."

Martin discovered that Chris had moved out of student housing and was now sharing a flat with Carol, just beyond Guy's Hospital, down by the river. They were totally dedicated to one another as Carol's social work career advanced. They had no specific plans but Chris had no doubt they would be together forever. Martin told him of the status of his and Edith's relationship.

"Mart, I've heard rumors that Edith is not exactly what you think she is. I'm only doing psychiatry, which is low key….the rumors have come that far." Chris knew he was venturing into no man's land, but had no alternative.

Martin was eating a pasty. At 20 years old and 6'3" he required a lot of calories to keep him going. "Chris, I only know what goes on between Edith and me. If I listened to every little rumor I'd go out of my mind. I bought her an exquisite diamond. I'm going to ask her at the beginning of Christmas holidays. My parents know too. We'll be married by next Spring.

Chris rallied all his sincerity. "Mart….she was having an affair with another man. Don't make this mistake my friend...seriously...I implore you."

Martin finished his pasty as Chris finished his pint. "I thank you for your concern Chris. I know Edith and what she gets up to. After I ask her to marry me we'll be living in her flat by the high street. You just wait and see."

The friends stood at the bar but made no conversation. There was a football match that had everyone's attention. "Alright Mart...I have to go. See what you think about football Sundays. We'll be there when we can. I ask you to rethink your situation with Montgomery. I'm afraid you'll get hurt. Call me any time."

Martin wandered back to his apartment and sat down. He called Edith's flat and got only a ringing phone. Surgery must have been busy on Sunday night. He had a few more bites to eat and prepared himself for rounds the next morning. He was to present the etiology and clinical presentation of Guillain- Barré syndrome, just as Mr. Noonan had presented. Noonan had turned out to be an outstanding patient and would walk out of the hospital. Martin admired him and shared the wonder the day he walked to the car. It had been a pleasure to take care of him all along.

There was no answer from Edith at 9 o'clock. Martin decided he would use this night as a catchup time and headed to sleep at 9:30. He would feel great no matter how early he had to get up.

He had no idea where Edith was.


	65. Chapter 65

King's College - Chapter 65

Season's Greetings

The training and care of patients continued full bore until the Christmas holidays approached. Edith and Martin were able to steal a quick dinner here and there and managed to fit in perhaps one conjugal visit, but Martin felt sure that something had changed. The only thing to do, in his view, was to propose and get their life together on an even keel, then they could be comfortable and happy. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his bed as many nights as possible. He loved her implicitly.

The registrars and consultants were quite generous to the students over the holidays. After all, in a year or so they would be registrars and would truly responsible for patient care, holidays be damned.

King's College School of Medicine had reserved a ballroom and the first and second year students had planned a dance for all to attend. Martin phoned Edith and asked if she would attend the soirée. As she had nothing else planned she agreed to go only if he would dance. Public school had made sure that he could dance and although reticent, he agreed to dance with her if she would accompany him. He would do anything for her.

It was not formal, but men dressed in suit coats with ties. Most of the women would be in cocktail dress. Martin made every effort to look smart and excitedly put the ring and its box in his suit pocket. This was going to be spectacular!

The night was cold and foggy, but no rain was falling while Martin made his way to Edith's flat. He rang the bell and she buzzed him in. He reached her flat and she opened the door. The first thing he noticed was how wonderful Edith looked. She wore a black, form fitting sheath dress with black tights and heels with rhinestones glowing on top. She smelled like heaven. The next thing he noticed, however, was the state of her flat. There were clothes all over, draped across chairs and sofa. The kitchen accessories were piled all over the counters and spilled onto the floor. He thought there must be an explanation for this but turned his attention to the business at hand.

He kissed Edith the best way he knew how but felt a little strange at her hesitance. "Edith, you look wonderful. I've been looking forward to this evening."

"Yes, Ellingham, come in," she said. "It's always fun when students can get together with an excuse to get pissed. It should be entertaining."

Martin took her elbow and led her to a chair. "You need to sit down because I'm very nervous and it would be best". Edith sat on a clothing covered chair with a hint of dread on her face.

Martin kneeled down on one knee. "I've heard this is the way it's done. Edith Montgomery, I, Martin Ellingham ask you for your hand in marriage. I love you and adore how you make me feel. I will always care for you and give you the best life I can give. Please marry me."

He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened the box to show her the ring. Her eyes opened wide and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the exquisite diamond. There was a period of silence though.

"Ellingham," she stammered. "That is an incredible ring….I'd love to take it….but I'm afraid I can't marry you. We've had some fun, but as you can see, I'm moving on. I've found a program in Canada where I can finish my rotations and electives and start my residency that much sooner. I think that would be best for my career. I hope you understand."

Time stopped. Martin had no sensorium. Edith had turned him down. He was trapped in a moment from Hell. Everything his body had told him, everything her body had told him...was a sham. She didn't want him. She didn't love him like he loved her.

He didn't know what to say or do so he closed the box and put it back in his pocket. "I'm sorry," was all he could say.

Edith showed a bit of distress. "Look, we had some fun, but I think both of us need to move on. I'll always remember you, Ellingham. We both have a lot to look towards in the future."

Martin got up off his knee and retrieved his overcoat. He exited the flat and ran out the front door. That night he walked for miles before returning to his apartment. The sun was coming up and he went no where and spoke to no one for two days.

What little was left of a hopeful, innocent Martin Ellingham was destroyed that night and would stay that way forever.


	66. Chapter 66

King's College - Chapter 66

And a Bloody Merry Christmas to You

This year was one of those odd years the Christopher and Margaret Ellingham weren't leaving London for the Barbados or Mallorca for Christmas. As such, they had to throw a dinner on Christmas Eve that would wow the society press. Their house was always decorated impeccably and they'd actually been photographed by the newspapers as one of the most elegant holiday houses. The food and drink at the dinner was always first class and there were no holds barred.

Young Martin was awakened from his lethargy to realize that if he did not attend this dinner his future was at stake, such as it was. He willed his body into the shower, shaved off three day's whiskers and poured himself into a suit. It felt a bit baggy as he had already started losing weight in his grief of the last few days. He had no appetite and had lost his will to do anything. He entertained the thought of throwing himself off a nearby bridge but worried that he wouldn't die. That would be a bit of bother.

So he got himself ready and strangely decided to take Edith's ring with him. He sardonically might thank his Mum for the good advice. Flagging a cab, it took 20 minutes in holiday traffic to reach the house. "OK lad, have a good Christmas," the cabbie said as he disembarked.

"I'm sure I won't," Martin added with no inflection.

The house was teeming with nobility and the movers and shakers of London society. It was horrid in Martin's eyes. His Mum eventually found him and led him through the room. "I want you to meet Dorcas Wesley-Smith….she is a nice young lady, close to your age."

She introduced him to a rather pudgy young woman with a weak chin and a plate of sausage canapés. "Do you know how much fat is in those sausages?" He asked. "I wouldn't eat them if I were you."

Margaret was incensed. "What has gotten into you Martin? That was awful!"

"Well, she shouldn't eat them. She's already overweight," he replied.

It seemed the more he circulated the room, the ruder he became. He was insulting people left and right, about their selection of food, clothing and general habitus. Margaret was horrified. She sought out her husband. "Chris, Martin is behaving abominably. You have to find out what's going on."

He tore himself away from his conversation with a blonde socialite and looked for his son. He found him, sullen, leaning on a wall. "Martin, I need to see you in my office...now."

They left and stepped into the office at the back of the house. It was a welcome relief from the cacophony.

"Martin, what the hell has come over you? Your mother tells me you are blatantly insulting people left and right," Christopher demanded. "My god, don't be so uncouth!"

Martin didn't hesitate. "I'm just being honest. Everything I've said is the truth."

"Well that may be so, but you're smart enough to know that honesty is not always the best policy. These people are your mother's and my associates and partners in society! They are very powerful and you are a reflection of our family's attitude towards them! I won't have it! Don't you care about that?!" Christopher's rage was increasing by the minute.

Martin remained impassive. "Strange you should say that about honesty. I know it's never been that important an attribute to you and Mum…..but I'll continue to be honest. Regarding, your guests, I really don't care. I really don't care about anything at the moment."

"But you must realize that some of these people will be your medical colleagues in a few years as you move on in your training! Don't get blackballed that way, young man!" Christopher replied.

Martin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. If his father hadn't been behind his huge wooden desk he was certain he would get slapped or struck in one way or another but he didn't even feel the dread of that, he was so dead inside.

He slipped his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the box with Edith's ring, opening it in his outstretched hand. "You see, Dad, I really don't care."

"What the hell is that?" Christopher yelled.

"She turned me down. She is moving to Canada to study further and never even let me know," Martin stated calmly. " Did you know?"

"Oh, for god's sake, Martin! Everybody knew. You can't say I didn't warn you, but that girl has been bound and determined to follow Trevor Pembroke to Canada for months! You're the only imbecile not to realize it! Now I have to get back to my guests."

Martin felt tears of anger and grief heating up behind his eyes. In a moment of fury he threw the ring at his father, saying, "Do something with this for me! Give it to Mum or something! I obviously don't need it!"

He stormed out of the office and located his coat. Not wanting to waste a minute he threw it over his arm, rushing through the party of posh people. He took a moment to turn around at the door, long enough to spot Christopher and Margaret, finally yelling at the whole gathering. "I REALLY DON'T CARE! GOODNIGHT!"

He slammed the door.

.


	67. Chapter 67

King's College - Chapter 67

"Christmas Festivities"

Martin returned to his apartment, locking himself inside in self imposed exile. He had no intention of emerging...perhaps never…or at least until he absolutely had to. Medical students were expected on the wards for rounds the morning of December 27. He had 2 days to ponder exactly what he was going to do.

As it turned out, things at the Christopher and Margaret Ellingham house turned out fine after Martin's loud...and dramatic…. exit. Christopher and Margaret discreetly spread apologies through the crowd and informed them all that Martin had just been jilted in a long standing relationship. The blue haired ladies interpreted his rage as highly romantic and completely understandable. The men could totally perceive his anger and acknowledged it. In the end Christopher and Margaret were the recipients of many kind words, hoping for the welfare of their son. The dinner wasn't ruined in the least. Martin had been the topic of much conversation.

Martin wondered what had transpired when he started receiving cards, flowers and candy from people whose names he didn't recognize weeks later. Although it wasn't literal, "Sorry for your loss" seemed the prevailing theme. What the hell….?"

Staring at the grey drizzle was Martin's singular activity. He did it all of Christmas Day. The phone didn't ring nor did the doorbell. There was no train set or teddy bears. It was just him, with his heavy heart. He drank coffee and ate sparingly. He was sorting out this pain he felt with the probability he was going to have to live. It was not easy to cease to exist and it presented overwhelming logistical problems….Making sure you're dead….discovery in a time frame that wouldn't be offensive to neighbors….and how to do it…..it was too problematic. He figured another approach had to be found. It kept his brain from totally giving up.

As Christmas Day ran it's course Martin realized that he had run out of coffee. "Damn" He didn't care that his refrigerator was totally empty, that cup of coffee in the morning was a rule he couldn't violate. He forced himself into sweats, a jumper and shoes and ventured to the Co-op near the campus. Even they would be open on Christmas night. When he entered, the harsh fluorescent lights assaulted his eyes while he picked the whole bean coffee that he needed. He was standing in line behind another bloke buying some lager.

"Mart….Mart," the guy said, looking back. "It's me….Gary from football. How are you doing mate? Happy Christmas." It wasn't until Martin pulled back his hood that the young man could see how pale and drawn Ellingham looked.

"Blimey mate, you're looking a bit peaked. Are you ok?" He inquired.

"Fine, fine...a bit tired," Martin answered.

"We're just enjoying ourselves until back on the wards in a couple of days. I'm doing Paediatrics. It's been fun in one way, tough in another. How about you?" He was a chatty guy.

"Medicine...almost done….," Martin replied. He got checked out with his coffee.

"Nice to see you, mate. Hope you feel better," Gary said as Martin left the store quickly and quietly. The whole thing seemed damn peculiar. He would phone Chris when he got home. Ellingham was primarily Chris's friend but Gary envied Martin's leg. It was spectacular.

Martin walked back to his apartment, letting the fresh air revive him a little bit. He had one more day to ponder whether he would show up at rounds the day after tomorrow or not. His mind drifted back to Mr. Noonan, his patient with Guillian-Barré Syndrome. The man had been paralyzed. He couldn't breathe. As his body healed he was able to breathe….then he was able to eat by himself...eventually he walked out to the car the day he left the hospital. He hadn't given up and Martin felt that he had been part of his recovery process.

Martin realized that he couldn't let that feeling get away. He was good at medicine and he knew he could help numbers of people by practicing.

By the time he re entered his apartment he swore that he would be the best doctor and surgeon that he could be. He had the brains. He had the hands and that was what he was going to do. Everything else be damned. He thought of Edith for a split second and let the grief leak through, but closed that up, never to be thought of again. He had a mission and knew it could be done. He would be the best at what he pursued. Period.


	68. Chapter 68

King's College - Chapter 68

"Only The Facts, Ma'am"

A new Martin Ellingham entered the floors of Guy's Hospital on that next day. He was there ridiculously early and was stationed at the lab while the printouts were generated. The lab staff was working as fast as they could, having to draw blood on hundreds of patients. They turned out data as quickly as they could. Martin memorized the data of every patient on his team. He wouldn't be so invasive as to examine all the patients, but in the back of his mind he wished he could. He was certain that he could be the best clinician ever, but only because he had nothing else in his life, there was nothing else left.

Rounds began with the consultant, Dr. Brennan. A classmate of Martin's reported that a patient who had kidney failure had a sodium of 140. Martin had checked those labs. "I'm sorry, Colin, but her sodium was 143. I checked it this morning," he said.

"Well, that's fine,"replied Doctor Brennan. "It's within normal limits...which is what we want to see. Let's move on to Mrs. Marian.

They finished rounds and left time to write new orders and write notes. Martin was headed out of the nurse's station when Colin Smith encountered him. Martin's 6'3" frame was not a factor when encountered with a 5'9" man who was furious. He pinned Martin to the wall.

"OK you son of a bitch, what were you on about during rounds this morning?" Colin pushed Martin even harder.

"I just was telling the truth...that was it," Martin replied.

"Yeah, so I was fudging the data...the patient is doing well...you made me look like a fool," Colin complained.

A strong hand pulled Colin away. It was the head nurse, a strong and older woman named Madge. "Boys...boys...this is bullshit. Stop it! Dr. Brennan is a wonderful doctor and a kind human being. You are here in medical school to help him care for these patients. He could do it by himself but he decides to share his knowledge. I won't let him or my patients be exposed to this petty disagreement...so stop it or I will dismiss you from my floor."

Martin was in awe at this woman's dedication. Colin realized that he needed to elevate his game. There was no room for half assed work.

After that any student who was on rotation with Martin Ellingham realized that they would have to bring their "A" game or Ellingham would call them out. He was completely dedicated to patient care and had no other focus. Some students let the fact that he had nothing else drift through their thoughts, but they really didn't care.

Chris Parsons loved Carol and he was concerned about his friend. He knew he would have to get in contact. What Edith had done had left his mate desolate. Of that he had no doubt.


	69. Chapter 69

King's College - Chapter 69

Wasted Time

After the first of the year Martin's time on Medicine was over and his next rotation was Psychiatry. There were few labs to check or diagnoses to be made and Martin Ellingham found himself struggling to figure out what the reason he had to do this anyway.

The ward was full of Vietnam war veterans who had PTSD. Martin had no basis in his own life to think that anything these men were going through was unusual. After rounds one morning, Dr. Howell, the consultant, requested that Martin remain.

"So...you are Christopher Ellingham's boy?" The elderly Doctor inquired.

"Yes..yes I am Dr. Howell," Martin replied. "That I can't deny."

"I am noticing that you are having some problems with folks who have disease of the mind and affect". Dr. Howell shifted in his seat. "It doesn't surprise me in the least. Chris is a difficult character. I've known him since he was your age. I don't imagine growing up was easy for you. He's not one to shower positive reinforcement."

"I'd rather not discuss personal issues, sir," Martin replied, rather testily.

"Ok...this is how it will be...be kind to our patients. Have a chat or play a game of cards. This rotation is a month. You have to realize that some of these people are fighting for their lives. You may not realize it, but some day you just may. You are smart...you are a superb clinician….just do what you can the next three weeks." Dr. Howell left the room and left Martin sitting.

He sat...but wasn't convinced of anything Dr. Howell had to say. He still felt sadness was a weakness and would not let memories of Edith enter his mind. He wondered if Howell knew everything and set him up for this. He was grateful that the remote conference room was his salvation. He wept all over again.

At least Psychiatry was a forgiving rotation. Night call was from home but most of the time Mental Health professionals could handle the admission. Martin left the hospital in time enough to go and get some groceries. He hadn't eaten much in the last 10 days but decided it was time to move on. He was baking salmon at his apartment when he heard the doorbell ring. He listened for a voice.

"It's Chris, dickhead, let me in." Martin buzzed him in, waiting for a knock.

Parsons entered the room with a four pack of lagers and proceeded to plant himself on the sofa.

A gaunt Martin Ellingham looked at his friend and wondered. "You're on Internal Medicine and were up all night. Am I right? What brings you here when what you need is sleep?"

"Carol is visiting family. Her cousin has a new baby. Not to mention it, but I thought I needed to look in on you, mate," Chris answered.

Martin stood up straight and pulled the salmon out of the oven. "She left me, mate. She just left me with nothing to prove that we were ever together. I'm saying this to you, but I trust it won't go farther. I wanted her to marry me, but she didn't care one little bit."

"I'm so sorry Martin. I know I can't feel your pain," Chris answered. "But I feel who you are and I know how bad this has to hurt. You are my friend."

"Life goes on my friend," Martin replied bitterly. "Have some salmon and a lager. I'll have one too but I probably won't ever again. Life is a mess and I know how to organize it. You need to get some sleep. I'll see you home."

Martin played poker with some of the patients the next day. He won, of course.


	70. Chapter 70

King's College - Chapter 70

The Way Home

Martin walked with Chris all the way home to his and Carol's flat. He went in and ordered his friend to undress and led him to bed. Everything was always worse at night. Martin was not savvy, but it was something he had learned throughout his life. He put Chris to bed and made sure the 6 o'clock alarm would ring on time. Chris would have plenty of time to be ready for rounds at 8.

They talked about love. They talked about lack of love which is what Martin was experiencing at the time. It was an intense personal moment between two men. Chris wished he could suffer part of the pain that Martin experienced. This strange young man didn't deserve to shoulder what this woman had done to him. Martin was unusual, but Chris knew he had a kind soul. What was unfortunate was the fact that that realization would be squelched in years ahead. No one liked Martin Ellingham and he did nothing to combat that belief. He was mean and dismissive and never attempted to show anyone that he was different than he presented.

His saving grace was that he was brilliant in the surgical suite. He had fingers like sausages but they were legendarily steady. He could perform the most delicate procedure without missing a beat. Any OR nurse was delighted to have him as an attending because the outcome was always positive. The fact that he was a mean bastard went over people's heads because of his skill. But it didn't change his lifestyle though, which was always solitary. Everyone wondered about that.

"Mart...Mart…." Chris accosted Martin in the locker room. Years had passed for the two. Ellingham had trained in Vascular Surgery while Chris practiced Family Medicine. They couldn't be more opposite, but Chris wouldn't let Martin go. Only he knew who Martin Ellingham was and was not going to let his mate die in disregard.

"Carol and I just had a baby. Did you know?" Chris asked. Martin acknowledged that he knew and offered congratulations.

"Look, we're going to move down to Truro. I'm going to be an administrator...maybe a little patient care on the side...I want you to know I'm going to miss you. We've been through a lot together," Chris admitted. "I want to wish you good luck and to know I'm always here for you...because I know you mate, no one has the leg you have in clearing that football.

"Thank you Chris...I appreciate your sentiments, but I think that I just have to set my mind on the task ahead and do what I can to help these patients." He pulled off his scrub top and stared at his friend. "Good luck to you and Carol. Congratulations on the birth of your son. I'll be here if you need me."

Martin changed into his street clothes and walked to the parking lot where he had his space. His opulent flat awaited him in Kensington furnished only in the most masculine things. It was totally leather and steel which was fine for Doc Martin. Nothing to collect dust or remind him of how it was to be a human being.


	71. Chapter 71

King's College - Chapter 71

Sick

The morning that Martin Ellingham collapsed in the operating theatre was the stuff that legend was made of. No one knew of the pre-op visit he had made to this close and normal family. The patient needed a carotid endarterectomy after three TIAs. It was a routine procedure but when Martin saw how the two sons and a daughter held on and were worried about their Mum something inside him clicked. It wasn't a good thing either.

He entered the theatre that morning as he did every morning. He scrubbed and was gowned and gloved by the OR nurse...as always. He approached the table with the already anaesthetized patient to perform his magic. He would remove the clots and calcifications so her family would have her for years beyond. They deserved it.

The senior registrar made the first incision as always. He used cautery as it minimized bleeding and made for a much clearer operating field. Now, cauterized flesh has a smell all its' own. The neck tissue was reflected to expose the carotid but blood was leaking from the edges where the registrar would clear it with sterile gauze.

Martin Ellingham stood there interminably. Something was happening inside him that he could not comprehend. He was overwhelmed by nausea and proceeded to vomit the coffee and egg he had consumed an hour earlier. After that, the world began to turn grey and as much as he fought it he blacked out and collapsed. He awoke in a surgical call room where he was dragged by one of the orderlies.

As it turned out, the senior registrar had been well instructed by Mr. Ellingham and finished the operation by himself. He didn't want to keep the patient under anesthesia any longer than necessary and finished it up with fine result.

News of Ellingham's collapse reached the upper echelons of St. Thomas's staff. Christopher Ellingham was retired by then so at least he didn't have that to deal with, though the news was common knowledge.

Martin was baffled and absolutely dispirited. He had no idea how his own body could be doing this to him. Johnnie Bamford sat down with him in the surgical lounge. Bamford was a general surgeon...salt of the earth. He performed hundreds of hernias and appendectomies. It was all lifesaving stuff, but nothing fancy.

"Look, Ellingham," he said. "Scrub in with me on some of my next cases. I'd love to have you. I know vascular has put you out, but let's see what you can do. If this blood thing is overwhelming then you'll know. If you have to move on, then you will, but I'm offering you a chance."

Bamford's next case was an appendectomy from the A&E. Martin joined Johnnie scrubbing before theatre. He was confident that everything would be all right...which it was...until Johnnie extracted the fecalith and started running the surrounding bowel. At that point Ellingham lost his composure and ended up vomiting into a bin.

Martin's time with Bamford made him realize just how impaired he was. He was grateful for the opportunity to try surgery again, but something had changed drastically. It took him a few months to decide what to. It was obvious he'd never be what he used to be. He had no idea what he was supposed to do next.


	72. Chapter 72

King's College - chapter 72

Epilogue

The flight into Newquay Airport from London was short and comfortable and provided spectacular views of the Cornish coast. Martin decided he had to leave the city. His sudden phobia of blood was not getting better in the least and he still had to make a living. At least out of London he wouldn't feel quite as humiliated. Brainstorming with Chris Parsons, he proposed that he could do General Practice for a while….not too much blood, and what small amount he had to deal with, he would.

Chris called back with a couple positions and Martin chose Portwenn in Cornwall. He was familiar with the area and had His Aunt Joan nearby. It was worth a try.

As smart as he was, Martin just needed a quick review of some primary care topics before heading out to practice. He wished desperately that his phobia would improve and allow him to get back into surgery, the job he was made for, but that wasn't happening now.

So, Dr. Martin Ellingham submitted himself to a group interview with Chris, other administrators and a representative of the village. It was there that he made his first diagnosis in Cornwall….acute glaucoma. Interesting.

Finis


End file.
